Playing with the Enemy
by Liuny
Summary: Una poción fallida de Hermione y un conjuro desviado de Malfoy, convierten a Harry en un bebé. La única persona que acepta el pequeño es a Draco, ¿Qué harán? ¿Harry regresará a ser el de antes? ¡Slash! ¡Segunda parte! Draco necesita prometidA
1. Prólogo

**Playing whit the Enemy**

**Summary:** _Una poción fallida de Hermione y un conjuro desviado de Malfoy, convierten a Harry en un bebé. La única persona que acepta el pequeño es a Draco, ¿Qué harán? ¿Harry regresará a ser el de antes? ¡Slash!_

**Advertencia:** Slash, todo muy fluff y adelantando en capítulos…

**Disclaimer:** Todo es de Rowling y compañía. Yo sólo me divierto un rato a costa de sus personajes.

**Prólogo**: Encogiéndose…

Clase de pociones de sexto año del colegio del Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. En él, ni siquiera una mosca se había atrevido a zumbar demasiado fuerte. Snape estaba lívido… Había quitado indiferentemente puntos a Slytherin y Gryffindor. Todos por… un caldero explotado. Neville, haciendo gala de toda su ineptitud, citando al propio profesor de pociones, había volado y volcado en un radio de cinco metros una simple poción de repaso que habían visto en segundo año.

Habían estado trabajando en parejas. A excepción del famoso _niño-que-vivió_ que, como siempre, gracias a Malfoy; el _ilustre _y_ amado _por _todo _Hogwarts, profesor de pociones, le había castigado, obligándole a realizar la poción por sí. Harry refunfuñaba de vez en cuando tratando de no explotar el mismo su poción y evitar estar castigado hasta su graduación, si es que se graduaba. Con Snape… todo era posible, el único deseo unánime de Gryffindor y Slytherin por igual: Que el timbre los librara de aquella tortura silenciosa.

— Señor Weasley o ayuda a la _Señorita Granger _o no tendrá nota en esta clase —Hermione miró indignada al profesor. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía!? ¡Ella jamás le regalaría la nota a nadie! Mucho menos a Ron, pero, el tema quedó en el aire, con el profesor continuando con su peregrinación por el salón asustando a todos los estudiantes cada vez que su capa sonaba, demasiado cerca de dichos. Harry suspiró mirando al hombre ir y venir con aquella actitud agria y áspera de siempre.

— _Ese Snape…, está peor de costumbre _—Disimuladamente miró la poción de su mayor archienemigo, después de Voldemort; o eso pensaba el rubio, presumido de Malfoy. Checando que estuvieran lo más parecida posible. Bueno de algo tenía que servirle el condenado Slytherin más que para mandarlo a la enfermería con la nariz rota ¿no? Harry al ver que la poción seguía igual que la de Hermione y la de Malfoy. Quiénes se encontraban situados aledaños a su puesto, siguió sin prestarle atención a nada más en el interior.

Tal vez si hubiese mirado un poco más de tiempo la mesa de Hermione, hubiese previsto que Ron, fastidiado y completamente despistado, seguramente maldiciendo y mentando cien años de ascendencia y descendencia de Snape, le pasaba a una Hermione, también completamente absorbida y despistada por la poción, un ingrediente que ni era de esa poción ni era ingrediente del todo. La mujer _confiada _lo echó en el caldero sin cuidado.

Malfoy en ese momento estaba congelando su poción… hasta ese punto llegaban ese día… Una fuerte explosión se escuchó por segunda vez en el día, asustando a todos, muchos chillidos aterrados se escucharon y todas las miradas fueron a parar al de nuevo_ ilustre _y_ amado por todos _profesor Snape. Aunque, de haber mirado al epicentro de la poción se habrían _percatado _que Harry Potter se encontraba completamente bañado, cubierto, lleno, embarrado… de una sustancia de un dudoso amarillo fosforescente, de apariencia mocosa y textura pegajosa. El moreno ojiverde, tosió un poco, quitándose la poción de la cara, queriendo ir a matar a sus mejores amigos. Aquello no olía ni se sentía nada bien.

Siguiendo con el despiste general de aquel día. Harry, jamás hubiese podido adivinar que un conjuro, desviado, gracias a la histeria del momento. Le iba a pegar en el preciso momento en el que Malfoy, desviara la varita ante el empujón y el pisotón de Pansy Parkinson.

Lo único que sintió el ojiverde fue un frío intenso…, se estaba congelando, sus dientes comenzaron a castañearle y la asquerosa poción que cubría su cuerpo, quedó relegada en su mente. Lo más importante era no morir de frío, todo se volvió un _tanto _confuso. Snape comenzó a gritar y a ordenar la calma en el salón, cuando un sonoro ¡PLOF! Hizo que todo el mundo se fijara en aquel ruido. Otro sobresalto general al escuchar un llanto particularmente aturdidor y desesperante en donde… supuestamente, se debía encontrar Harry Potter.

— ¡¿Y Harry!? —Preguntó Hermione alterada—. ¿¡Dónde está Harry!?

— Señorita Granger. ¿A qué se refiere? —Inquirió puntilloso, Snape, revirando los ojos, pero, luego escuchó a uno de los millones de Weasley decir:

— Creo que lo encontré —Murmuró un poco, _consternado _Ron mirando un bulto de ropa que curiosamente correspondían con las prendas que cargaba el moreno ese día. Llevó una mano temblorosa, rogando que no fuera lo que su mente le anunciaba. Allí, rodeado por esa sustancia amarillenta se encontraba un precioso y adorable bebé, de disparatados cabellos negros y poseedor de una brillante cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, llorando a pleno pulmón—. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!

— ¿¡Qué sucede Ron!? ¿Dónde está Harry? —Siguió la castaña _inusualmente _alterada.

— ¡Harry se encogió! —Snape y Hermione lo quitaron del medio.

— ¿E… ese es Potter? —Balbuceó Severus, sorprendido.

— ¡Harry! ¡Oh Harry! —Gimoteó la sabelotodo, sosteniendo al bebé con cuidado, envolviendo su desnudes con la, ahora, inmensa camisa del uniforme. En ese momento el llanto de Harry se convirtió en un ruido que perforaba la corteza auditiva de todos los presentes—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué te sucede, bebé? ¿Por qué lloras así? ¿Qué te duele?

— ¿Qué demonios le echaron a la poción? —Curioseó Malfoy con asco, acercándose. Había estado buscando en dónde exactamente había pegado el hechizo para arreglarlo, sin embargo, algo le decía que le había dado a Potter. Había convertido en bebé a la máxime salvación mundial mágica… _estaba en problemas… _

— No le echamos nada. Todo estaba correctamente realizado… —Le respondió al hurón de mala gana. Ellos jamás le harían nada a su amigo—. Además, Harry parecía bien, cuando me volteé para disculparme, pero, en ese momento, otra explosión sucedió… ¡Harry, por favor! Estás matándonos a todos, te lo ruego, un poquito de silencio, bebé.

— ¿Ese es Potter? —Expuso ganándose una mirada irónica por parte de la sangre sucia.

— ¡Ay, Harry, no! ¡Mi cabello! —Se quejó, tratando de evitar que el pequeño demonio de ojos verdes que ahora era su mejor amigo, la dejara calva.

— Vaya, parece que Potter no te tiene en mucha estima, Granger —Se burló el rubio. En ese instante Harry se volteó, dejando de llorar, comenzando a hacerle manitas a Draco para que le cargara riendo divertido con algunas lágrimas contenidas en los ojos. Todo el mundo se fijó en la escena, escépticos—. ¿Qué haces? ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Malfoy…?

— ¡Oh dios! ¿Qué hemos hecho? —Soltó el pelirrojo, mirando aterrado por la manera en la que su amigo, demandaba ser alzado por su peor enemigo…

— ¡Todos cállense! —Volvió a gritar Snape, asustando al bebé, quién volvió a llorar.

— ¡Profesor! —Le regañaron fuertemente todos, olvidándose de quién era, cuando sus tímpanos amenazaron con romperse.

— ¡Hay que encontrar que fue lo que hicieron! —Dijo, yéndose al caldero.

— Malfoy, sostén a Harry un momento… —Le pidió Hermione.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Gritaron Ron y Malfoy al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Primero muerto y sepultado que tener en mis brazos al maldito de Potter, Granger! —Le escupió ácido.

— ¡¿Qué no tienes corazón, Malfoy!? ¡Es un niño! ¡¿Ves!? ¡Ya lo hiciste llorar! Shh… Tranquilo pequeño, nadie te hará daño… shhh, todo estás bien —Milagrosamente el bebé bajaba a una intensidad ligeramente soportable su llanto—. Parvati, sostenlo tú, hay que limpiarlo —Más vale hubiese sido que no… todo el mundo se llevó la mano a los oídos…

— ¡¿Qué es!? —Gritó Zabini con desesperación—. ¡¿UNA MADRAGONA!?

— ¡No grites IDIOTA! —Le regañó Parvati—. ¿Qué te sucede, Harry? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Tienes hambre? Vamos Harry —Susurró comenzando a estresarse—. Nos vas a explotar el cerebro.

Entre Hermione, Severus y Draco, buscaban algún indicio de la transformación, sin embargo, hasta ahora, nadie había sido capaz de convertirse otra vez en infante. El príncipe Slytherin estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa. Tiró la varilla de prueba de toxicidad al piso y prácticamente gritó:

— ¡Potter! ¡O te callas o te callas! ¡Ya me tienes harto! —El bebé comenzó a gimotear, buscando el epicentro de la voz—. ¡Agradece que esté ayudando a buscar la maldita causa de tu encogimiento!

— ¡Te recuerdo estúpido hurón que tú también tienes la culpa! —Se metió Ron—. ¡¿O el maldito hechizo que le impactó salió de dónde!? —Oh no… Weasley lo sabía…

— ¿Señor Malfoy? ¿De qué hechizo habla el Señor Weasley? —Exigió Snape con voz dura.

— ¡Pansy me empujó y me pisó, luego de que la poción explotara! ¡Pero no le di a Potter! ¡No seas mentiroso, Weasley!

— ¿Qué hechizo fue, Draco? —Apremió Severus, temiéndose lo peor.

— Un hechizo congelante… —Le respondió, cohibido.

— Esto no puede estar peor —Harry se removía incómodo en los brazos de Parvati, tratando de zafarse. Gemía y soltaba sonidos incoherentes. En ese momento el timbre sonó.

— Alguien que me ayude con Harry, tiene demasiada fuerza…

— Señor Malfoy… sostenga a Potter, sin decir una sola palabra. ¿Estoy siendo claro? —Le advirtió con una mirada peligrosa. El rubio tragó en seco y le quitó de mala gana al cara-rajada—. Todo el mundo largo. Llevémosle con el director… Weasley, Granger, antes de que empiecen a gritarme, ustedes también vengan. Señor Malfoy… —Las tres personas que quedaban en el salón miraban alucinados la escena. Harry reía, juguetón a Malfoy, mientras que el mayor lo miraba con asco y lo cargara como si fuera el mismísimo portador de la peste negra.

— _Esto tiene que ser causado por la poción… Malfoy cargando a Harry. Surreal… _—Pensó Hermione observando a su amigo, pasárselo bomba con Malfoy, mientras se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor para encontrarse con el director de la institución…

**TBC… **


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I:**

No bastando con que el profesor Snape, caminara escoltando a Granger ya Weasley. Malfoy cerraba la comitiva con ¿un bebé? En brazos… cuando se acercaron a la mesa, el Director Albus Dumbledore, se encontraba, limpiando sus lentes de media luna y colocándoselos de nuevo para observar con mirada crítica lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando en esos momentos?

— Severus, hijo… ¿Qué… sucede? —Preguntó el director desubicado. Tenía todo el derecho de estar en shock… el joven Malfoy cargaba un dudoso bulto con el escudo de Gryffindor en sus brazos en una compañía, por demás, peculiar—. ¿Y?

— Director —Snape pareció retomar el Don del Habla—. Hubo un desafortunadamente accidente en clase de pociones.

— Sí. Eso pude deducir al encontrarte en tan curiosa compañía. Y supongo que el accidente también está relacionado con el señor Potter.

— Ha… Ha… Harry —Balbuceaba la castaña, al borde del llanto. Draco reviró los ojos.

— ¡Potter se convirtió en un mocoso! —Le soltó de sopetón, mostrándole lo que alguna vez fue, el Salvador del mundo mágico. Mcgonagall, Hagrid, Fliwick y todo el comité educativo se levantó a observar, completamente sorprendidos. Ante el acose de la multitud, Harry volvió a llorar.

— ¡Potter, no empieces! —El niño se quedó quieto mirándole con su ceñito fruncido.

— Curioso… —Recitó el director mirando, receloso al bebé—. ¿Y se sabe cuál fue la causa que logró que el señor Potter llegara a ese tamaño?

— Con todo el respeto que te mereces, Albus, ¿crees que estuviéramos aquí, preguntándote, si supiéramos lo que le sucede a Potter…?

— Ciertamente, no. Severus. Ahora, tengo otra pregunta ¿Qué hace, exactamente el señor Malfoy cargando al señor Potter?

— _¡Pero! ¡Viejo estúpido! ¡Con sus preguntas estúpidas! _—Snape, contó hasta mil, dos mil y tres mil, tratando de calmarse, buscando en cada resquicio la inexistente paciencia—. Potter, simplemente se calla cuando Malfoy le ronda…

— Y ese hecho es el doble de curioso…

— ¡Quiere dejar de decir que todo lo que decimos nosotros es curioso y enfocarse en cómo ayudar a Harry, viejo decrépito! —Gritó Hermione alterada. Quería quitarle al odioso de Malfoy a Harry de sus brazos.

— Señorita Granger, cálmese, por favor. En ese estado no vamos a llegar a ningún lado —Intercedió Minerva, mientras el director retrocedía un poco ante la mirada maniática de la prefecta.

— ¡No me calmo un carajo! ¡Mi mejor amigo, batiendo el record de lo imposible, ha sido convertido en un bebé! ¡Para rematarle en brazos de Malfoy! ¿¡Y usted me pide que me calme!?

— ¡Eres un lastre, Malfoy! ¡¿Qué no ves que es un pequeño indefenso!? ¡ES UN NIÑO!

— ¿Qué sugieres? —Preguntó Dumbledore con su característica bonachonería, mirando a Snape, ignorando la pelea que había comenzado.

— Sería bueno… vestirlo decentemente y llevarlo a que Poppy lo revise, para saber si no tiene algún traumar… tenemos que buscar el por qué está en esas condiciones, no podemos dejar al señor Potter en ese estado —Merlín y Morgana no lo permitieran, no se quería imaginar tener que ver crecer a Potter—. Y por supuesto, alguien tiene que cuidar al señor Potter…

— Nosotros nos ofrecemos ¿verdad, Ron?

— ¿Qué? —Se quejó el pelirrojo, está bien, era su mejor amigo. ¡Pero cuidarlo! ¡Ese llanto perforador! ¿¡Todo el tiempo!?

— ¡Ron!

— Bueno, ya que estamos lo cuidarán ustedes tres.

— ¡Eso jamás! —Se rebeló la prefecta, quitándole a Harry y sobreprotegiéndole como una madre—. ¡¿Qué clase de persona es usted que quiere dejar a esta pobre criatura a manos del profesor Snape y de Malfoy!? —El bebé estaba quedándose dormido chupándose su dedito pulgar y agarrándose firmemente de la camisa de su mejor amiga—. ¡Yo me haré cargo! ¡Ustedes incompetentes, incluyéndote, Malfoy, no te hagas el loco que tú tienes la mitad de la culpa, busquen la cura! —Ordenó, llevándose al bebé…

— ¿Será un efecto segundario? —Concedió Malfoy, consternado. Mirando como la prefecta se sentaba en Gryffindor, mientras transformando varias cosas. Ropa, pañales y algunas otras cosas. Harry dormía plácidamente.

— ¡Es hora de cambiarte pequeño! —Le avisó. El moreno abrió uno de sus ojitos y se volvió a dormir. Hermione trató de hacer todo molestando lo menos posible a Harry dormido.

— ¡Vaya Hermione! ¡Eres una madre excelente! —Decían todos.

Luego de eso, se dirigieron a su clase de transformaciones. El director y Snape se habían dirigido a hablar con Poppy, luego de clases debían llevar al niño para que fuera revisado.

— Harry era muy lindo de bebé —Se acercó Lavender, mirándole.

— Mientras no esté llorando —Asintió Ron, sentándose al lado de su amiga. Mcgonagall miró a Potter, suspirando. Eso sólo podía pasar en aquella generación.

— Ron… es un niño, tienes que llorar, es normal. ¿Quieres copiar o sostener a Harry?

— ¡Me pido lo segundo! —Escogió de buen humor.

— Vale —Aceptó pasándole a Harry. Los dos se asustaron cuando el bebé se despertó en aquellos brazos. Hermione casi no le da con el codo a la cabeza de Harry y Ron casi no lo deja caer.

— ¡Harry! ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdón! ¡Cielo! ¡Lo siento! ¡No quería pegarte!

— Otra vez, no —Gimió Draco dejando caer la cabeza en el pupitre. El dolor en su cabeza comenzaba a puyarle de nuevo.

— ¿Qué le sucede al señor Potter? —Hermione ignoró a Mcgonagall y miró, no muy feliz a Malfoy.

— Ni lo sueñes, Granger.

— Profesora, si Malfoy carga a Harry, se calmara —Le aseguró.

— Por lo que más quieras, ¡Ya! ¡Cállate! —Magia… Harry comenzaba a reír de nuevo. Luego de la orden de la profesora de transformaciones de Hogwarts.

— Eso fue sorprendente. ¿Qué hace para calmarlo Señor Malfoy?

— ¿Gritarle y decirle que está harto? —Le recriminó indirectamente a Malfoy.

— ¿Y con eso se detiene y hasta sonríe? —Preguntó sorprendida.

— Traidor —Le acusó el pelirrojo.

— ¡Ron! ¿Qué hablamos?

— ¿Pero es que se le dañó el cerebro? ¡Es el Hurón de Malfoy de quién estamos hablando!

— Señor Weasley, modere su lenguaje… dos puntos menos de Gryffindor. Señor Malfoy, lleve al señor Potter con usted hasta el final de la hora —El rubio la miró con ansias asesinas sin embargo no hizo nada más—. Sigamos con la clase… ¿Quién desea seguir leyendo?

Harry se había quedado dormido cinco minutos después de estar en las piernas del rubio, sin embargo, luego de un rato se volvió a despertar, comenzando a balbucear incoherencias hacia a Malfoy.

— Potter, cállate, estoy tratando de prestarle atención a la clase…

— ¡Hahaha! Data te me de amm daaa…. ¡Hahaha!

— Sí, Potter, como sea…

— ¡Ha-jy! —El rubio lo miró, bajando la cabeza con una ceja alzada—. ¡Dada jajajdjad mey nadnad kkaka Ha-jy!

— Profesora…

— ¿Si? —Respondió Mcgonagall, deteniendo la clase de nuevo.

— Creo que Potter se ha vuelto loco…

— No seas ridículo, señor Malfoy.

— Pues, el jura que está teniendo una entretenidísima conversación unilateral conmigo.

— Señor Malfoy, es un niño, no le preste demasiada atención.

— ¿Puedo devolvérselo a Granger?

— ¿Para qué? Con usted parece estársela pasando muy bien.

— ¡No me deja escribir!

— Sea inteligente, señor Malfoy. Use su magia, para escribir, hablo —Tratando de evitar cualquier mal interpretación de sus palabras, mientras proseguía con la clase. ¡Genial! ¡Doblemente genial! Tenía que atender su magia, la clase y para colmo de colmos a Potter…

— _Estúpido, cara-rajada, deja de mirarme así… ¡¿Cuándo me lo voy a quitar de encima!? Ummm… _Potter… ¿Cómo me llamo? —Le preguntó en un susurro, probándole.

— ¡DACO! —Gritó, atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo, riéndose. Hermione y Ron, voltearon—. ¡Mone! —Dijo señalando a su amiga.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡Daco y Mone! ¡Miki y Mine! ¡No-da!

— ¿Mickey y Minnie? —Hermione miró a Ron, extrañada.

— ¿Y quiénes son esos?

— Personajes Muggles, Ron… por eso te dije que tenía que tomar Estudios Muggles —Le respondió, revirando los ojos.

— ¿Cuántos meses tendrá? —Preguntó Lavender, mirando al ojiverde, con un suspiro.

— Imagino que estará cerca del año si balbucea de esa manera —La sabelotodo haciendo gala de su cerebro.

— ¿No habrá querido decir _Draco _y Hermione? —Retomando el tema anterior, destilando toda su lógica.

— ¡Cuidado Weasley! ¡Se te puede fundir el cerebro! —Se mofó Draco, acomodando al mocoso, tenía la pierna dormido. Ron le miró de mala forma, pero, en ese momento sonó el timbre.

Herbología había hecho que todos perdieran la paciencia. Harry, en cambio se la había pasado a lo grande, llenándose de tierra, manchando de tierra, arruinando los trabajos de sus compañeros más cercanos y otras canalladas propias e inocentes de los niños de su edad—. ¿Es que nunca te acabas, Potter? _Por el Lord… ha sido suficiente…_

Defensas contra las artes oscuras…, dos horas más y no tendría que saber más de Potter. Esa clase, fue la única en la que el bebé se estuvo en un grave mutismo. Draco comenzó a pensar que algo le había sucedido, sin embargo, luego de un rato, el moreno se había acurrucado en el pecho del rubio, bostezando y estirando su cuerpecito, bajo la mirada atenta de su celador. Suponía que las baterías inacabables de Potter, no eran tan inacabables después de todo.

1

— Hemos estado matando a Harry de hambre —Anunció culpable la prefecta cuando salieron de clases—. Los bebé necesitan comer cada tres horas y nosotros no le hemos alimentado desde la mañana… Malfoy —El rubio se temió lo peor—. ¿Quieres hacer los honores o me lo devuelves?

— ¿Qué tiene conmigo? ¿Es que acaso no me lo voy a poder sacar de encima? —Le preguntó sin fuerzas. Le dolían los brazos y se sentía como si acabase de correr los cien metros planos.

— No lo sé, a lo mejor le afectó la poción… no te creas que a mí me hace mucha gracias que lo tengas. En fin, dámelo… —Dijo arrebatándole al niño lo más fuertemente que le permitía no hacerle daño al mismo, como acto de rebeldía hacia Malfoy.

— ¡Dobby! —Llamó Hermione.

— ¿Sí, Señorita Granger? —Llegó solícitamente el elfo, sorprendiendo a Draco.

— ¿Podrías conseguirnos comida para bebés?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Enseguida señorita!

Dos minutos después. Harry estaba tomando ávidamente su alimento, aún dormido.

— Ahora, te voy a agradecer enormemente, sí, como lo oyes, que la próxima vez no te atrevas ni siquiera a mirarme para tratar de calmarlo ¿Se comprende? ¡Me ha utilizado de almohada! ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Es denigrante! ¡Es… es…!

— No es denigrante. Es un niño. Eres imposible, Malfoy. Y no te preocupes, no lo tendrás que volver a cuidar… no te dejaremos. Pobre de tus hijos, Malfoy, y siento lástima por ti mismo, Malfoy. _Gracias_, por la ayuda, me imagino que ya hiciste tu obra de beneficencia de millones de años ¿no?

— Atinaste Granger —Le espetó con todo su autocontrol. Él no iba a ser un mal padre… ¡Él había tenido los mejores padres que se podían tener en el universo! Por ello, no se iba a poner a gritar obscenidades frente a Potter encogido—. Me voy ¡Prefiero entrenar Quidditch quince horas que estar cuidando de Potter! —Luego de eso último se comenzó a alejar de aquel parásito.

— ¡Bravo Harry! Has torturado al hurón hasta el cansancio —Felicitó Ron, haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. Harry se despertó de mal humor y le mordió el dedo con sus dos pequeños dientes incisivos, ignorándole. ¿Quién se creía ese pelirrojo que era? ¿Y qué era eso de torturar a un hurón? ¿Qué era un hurón además de todo?

— ¡Que bueno Harry! ¡Espero que la próxima vez le dejes el dedo morado!

— ¡Echo el tonto muerde duro! ¡Esta me las pagas, Harry!

— No te preocupes pequeño. Mami matará a Ronnie si trata de lastimarte —Harry le sonrió por primera vez a los mimos de Hermione—. ¡Awww! ¡Que bonito! —Alabó haciéndole cosquillitas. Ron frunció el ceño.

— Ma… mi…

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Me ha dicho mamá! ¡¿Has oído eso, Ron!? ¡Harry me ha dicho mamá!

**TBC…**


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II **

Dos de la mañana, sala común de Gryffindor, un llanto ensordecedor se escuchó por toda la torre, asustando a los avezados que seguían despierto. Despertando abruptamente a los soñadores.

— ¡¿Qué sucede?! —Preguntó Hermione completamente desubicada.

— Es… Harry, creo… —La prefecta se levantó de la cama. Miró la cuna improvisada de Harry, quién estaba llorando a pleno pulmón, temblando. Lo cargó, tratando de calmarlo como podía. Pero, luego de veinte minutos… nada que se tenía.

— ¡Escúchame bien, Harry! ¡Malfoy no está para calmarte! —Todo el mundo la miró con la boca abierta—. ¡Así que simplemente deja de llorar y duérmete! ¡Molestas!

— Hermione… ¿No crees que te has pasado un poco? —Preguntó Parvati—. No que no te lo agradezca —Harry había dejado de llorar. La prefecta se sonrojó.

— Bueno… estaba utilizando la técnica de Malfoy…

— No creo que eso sea lo que calme a Harry… —Apuntó Collin, aterrado de la prefecta.

— Tal vez algo en particular de Malfoy lo que le tranquiliza —Concedió Seamus.

— ¿Cómo su aroma, o algo así? —Siguió Neville. Todos pusieron cara de asco.

— ¡Uck! Neville. ¡Que asco! ¿El aroma de Malfoy?

— ¿Y cómo huele Malfoy, de todas maneras?

— ¡No vamos a ir a preguntarle a Malfoy que perfume usa ni a robarle su esencia! ¡Qué asco!

1

A la mañana siguiente, la mitad de Gryffindor, desayunaba con sendas ojeras y el prospecto de pociones a primera hora de la mañana. Llevaba a todos a querer preguntarle a Malfoy que fragancia utilizaba. Todo Gryffindor miró a Hermione, era la hora… había que raptar a Malfoy, Malfoy era la única salvación para su sueño…

— ¡Malfoy! —Llamó la prefecta de Gryffindor. Draco se volteó buscando quien lo había llamado. Eso era extraño…

— ¿Granger? ¿Ahora qué coño quieres?

— ¡Nada que venga de ti! —El rubio iba a reprocharle, pero, la castaña no lo dejó—. ¿Qué tipo de colonia usas?

— ¿Qué?

— Responde…

— No te voy a responder ¿Qué eres? ¿Una acosadora?

— ¡Daco! —Saludó alegremente Harry.

— Potter —Devolvió el saludo, ignorándole.

— ¡Ha-dy!

— Potter debe sufrir de algún tipo de déficit… —Le comentó hiriente a Hermione.

— Me parece que quiere que le llames por su nombre, Malfoy.

— No contaminaré mi boca con su nombre… suficiente suciedad con tener que dirigirme a él… —La Gryffindor le miró con reprobación, negando con la cabeza, sin embargo no pudieron hacer más nada, ya que el timbre había sonado.

— Oh no… Snape… —Pronunció temerosa. Eso iba a terminar en catástrofe—. Escúchame bien, Harry. No puedes comportarte mal con el profesor Snape…

— ¿Espei? —Repitió aparentemente prestándole atención a lo que decía su amiga.

— Snape, Harry, no hagas molestar al profesor Snape… ¿Está claro? Quieres salir vivo de esta clase.

— ¿Señorita Granger qué hace obstruyendo el paso al salón?

Harry se había quedado, relativamente tranquilo en la clase. La teoría había logrado casi adormecerlo, sin embargo, cuando llegó el momento de realizar la poción, Hermione, muy a su pesar, tuvo que interrumpir la clase, alzando la mano.

— ¿Si Granger? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Otra vez su complejo de sabelotodo?

— No profesor… no puedo realizar la poción con el pequeño Harry encima…

— ¿Y qué quieres usted que yo haga?

— Me temo que Malfoy no quiere saber nada del niño, así que, creo que… tendrá que… sostenerlo el resto de la clase… Profesor…

— ¡No!

— ¡Pobre Harry!

— ¡Hermione! ¡¿Quieres matar a Harry!?

Los comentarios ofrecidos en un todo de voz ligeramente moderado de los estudiantes de Gryffindor.

2

Harry había terminado en los brazos del espía de la orden. Había comenzado a gimotear cuando Hermione se lo había cedido, pero, la mirada del hombre lo había petrificado. Sin embargo, unas horas después el niño comenzó a removerse inquieto. El hambre estaba atacando.

— Señorita Granger…

— ¿Profesor?

— Potter está… acabando con mi paciencia…

— Tiene hambre —Le respondió luego de mirar su reloj—. ¡Ha soportado mucho! ¡Mi pobre niño! —Llamó a Dobby y luego de que el elfo le proveyera del biberón, se lo tendió al profesor de pociones—. ¿Por qué me mira así?

— ¿Ha perdido la cabeza Granger?

— ¿Por qué? Es sólo darle de comer. Le explico, sostenga el biberón con esta mano y a Harry con la otra, recostándole… así es… correcto, lo está haciendo muy bien… ¡felicidades! —Luego de dejarlos, se dirigió a su puesto con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Todos trataban de disimular sus caras. Algunas de diversión otras de estupefacción. ¡El boom! Severus Snape estaba alimentando a nada más y nada menos que a Harry Potter…

Harry se había dedicado a sacarle canas de todos colores a Severus. Parecía inclusive que lo hacía apropósito, pero, eso era imposible ¿O no…? Al finalizar la clase, Severus se encontraba al borde del colapso mental. Casi le tiró el niño a Hermione, huyendo sin su orgullo de allí.

— ¡Ron no te rías! ¡Harry! ¿Qué quieres morir?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que haya hecho miserable a Snape por unas horas?

— ¡Son de lo peor! ¡Toma! ¡Ahora te toca a ti! Quiere tener Aritmancia tranquila! —Harry inmediatamente comenzó a llorar.

— ¿Te castigaron Ron? —Ese había sido Neville.

— Granger me las pagará —Le explicó Ron, vengativo…

— ¡¿Pero que ese llanto!? ¡No había previsto un bebé en nuestras clases!

— Pues, este bebé tiene que estar aquí. Es Harry…

— ¿Es Harry Potter?

— Sí…

— ¿Cómo se convirtió en bebé?

— Es una historia algo larga.

— Pero, ¡cielos! No puedo dar clase en este escándalo… ¿No hay algo que pueda hacerse para que se calme? —Ron torció una mueca.

— Sí, profesora, Harry en brazos de Malfoy se calma.

— ¡Paravati!

— ¡Patil! —Gritaron Weasley y Draco al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Prefieres a Harry reventándose los pulmones?

— ¿Qué espera Señor Malfoy? —Le preguntó Trewlaney…

— ¿Qué espero de qué?

— ¡Coja a la criatura! ¡Vamos!

— ¿Qué?

— Que tome al pequeño Harry en brazos…

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Volvieron al unísono los dos.

— Está bien….

Media hora después… Malfoy había tenido que tragarse todas sus promesas y malas palabras.

— ¡Potter, no sé qué coño tengas conmigo pero, cállate de una buena vez! ¿Qué quieres? ¡Matarnos a punta de dolores de cabeza! —Le gritó, Harry le miró haciendo pucheritos, mientras las lágrimas caían. El ruido había disminuido considerablemente. Draco observó cómo sus ojos, mejillas y sus orejitas estaban completamente rojas, de tanto llorar.

La tensión se desvaneció al instante, junto con las ideas asesinas de todos en contra de Harry.

Clase ridículamente aburrida… Draco se entretenía mirando a Harry en sus piernas. Lo volvía a utilizar como una vulgar a almohada… sus mejillas ahora seguían de un tenue color rosado, su cicatriz seguía inmutable, era tan tranquilo y agradable cuando dormía. Miró otra vez a la profesora hablar de algo que no estaba escuchando. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de del niño en sus piernas. Harry sonreía en sus sueños, Ron fulminaba la escena, celoso. ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Aceptaba que estuviese de buenas con Hermione! Pero, ¡Malfoy! ¿¡Y Snape!? Algo estaba mal con el mundo en esos días —Bufó al ver a Harry acomodarse en el regazo del hurón. ¡Traidor!

3

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Draco estaba en medio del pasillo sin saber qué hacer con el cara-rajada.

— ¿Qué hago contigo ahora, Potter?

— Daco, Hady…

— Como sea, Harry… —Wiiii, lo había llamado por su nombre y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

— Daco, Daco, Daco…

— ¿Qué quieres Potter, y soy Malfoy para ti?

— ¿Mafoi? —Preguntó mirándole curioso.

— _¿Potter nos entenderá? ¿Sabrá realmente quién soy? No entiendo… Potter, ¿qué te traes? Aunque, tengo que admitir que es bastante adorable… ¡Espera! ¡Draco Malfoy! ¿En qué coño estás pensando? ¡Retira eso! ES POTTER… ¡Recuerda! ¡Aquel cara-rajada que rechazó tu amistad hace seis años! _—En ese momento Hermione pegó el grito al cielo al ver que Ron no tenía a Harry.

— ¡RONALD WEASLEY! ¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ HARRY!?

— Lo… lo…

— ¡¿LO QUÉ!?

— Lo tiene Malfoy…

— ¡Cómo! —Hermione afinó la vista. Allí, completamente abstraídos se encontraban Malfoy y Harry. El primero miraba constipado al menor, como haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por entenderle.

— Hm…b… Hmb…

— Potter… déjalo así… se rindió…

— Hmmm… b… Ham…

— ¿Hambre? ¿Tienes hambre? —Concedió luego de la epifanía. Harry asintió. Draco se lo pensó unos instantes… ¿Qué le podría dar de comer? Ummm…

— ¡MALFOY!

— ¿Granger? ¿Qué te pasa, mujer loca? ¿Por qué me gritas?

— ¡Estás envenenando a Harry! ¡Confiesa! ¡No lo puedo creer!

— ¿De verdad piensas que lo estoy envenenando? ¡Mira de nuevo! —La prefecta decidió calmarse y miró que el rubio sostenía con maestría impropia a Harry y al biberón, mientras que el menor chupaba como si no hubiese más leche en el mundo.

— Es cierto… no lo estás envenenando…

— Granger, estás acabando con mi paciencia…

— Lo siento. Es que… bueno… no me imaginaba… ¿Me lo devuelves?

— Con gusto… —Una lapa se hubiese quedado pequeña, comparado con la fuerza con la que Harry se aferraba a Draco—. ¿Y ahora qué te pasa pulga? ¿Complejo de parásito o qué?

— ¡Malfoy! ¡Discúlpate con Harry inmediatamente!

— ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡Loca!

— ¡Como te atreves, Bast…!

— ¡Basta, basta! ¡Es más que suficiente! ¡No puedo comenzar clases con este desastre! He sido demasiado paciente…

— ¡Pero ella me pegó!

— Y usted insultó a la pobre criatura. Así que, pueden guardar silencio o largarse. ¡Los dos!

— _Potter, pequeño demonio… _

— _¡Harry! Espero que sepas agradecérmelo… _—Harry simplemente seguía jugando, ausente de todo…

— Quédate con Harry, Malfoy. Dáñale y un cruciactus no será suficiente…

¿Le habían dejado a Potter? ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? ¿Llevarlo a Slytherin? ¡Oh sí! ¡Gran plan, ese!

— Espero que estés feliz ahora, Potter.

— _Hady… _

— ¡Eso!

**TBC…**


	4. Capítulo III

**Playing whit the enemy**

**Summary:** Un conjuro desviado de Malfoy y una poción mal hecha, convierten a Harry en un bebé, pero la única persona que acepta el pequeño es a Draco, ¿que harán? ¿Harry regresará a ser el de antes?

**Advertencia:** Creo que Slash... pero eso será, casi finalizando la historia... cuando lean sabrán por que...

**Disclaimer:** Todo de Rowling, excepto la trama...

**Capítulo III **

¿Qué se te hace tan divertido? –Dijo Draco mirándolo raro dirigiéndose a Slytherin, el bebé lo miró y sonrió aún más a la cara de aludido que tenía Malfoy- Potter vas a estar en Slytherin así que procura comportarte...

-¡Sedpimente! –Dijo Harry aplaudiendo-

-A mi me hablas en humano normal... -Malfoy caminó y se quedó parado en la puerta un rato-

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué demonios haces allí parado?

-Esperando la foto imbécil...

-De mal humor... ¿Ese no es Potter? ¿Qué hace ese niño aquí?

-Un mal entendido y terminé yo con el mocoso este...

-Esto no va a gustar mucho en Slytherin...

-Ahora entiendes el por que estoy parado aquí...

-_Basilisco_ –Dijo Zabini y la puerta se abrió- Pasa, yo te cubro y encierras a Potter en tú habitación –así hicieron Blaise lo miró meterse en su cuarto sin problemas, así que no hubo necesidad de tanto escándalo-

-Tu vez lo que causas pequeña criatura del demonio... Te quedas quieto allí que tengo cosas que hacer -Harry empezó hacer pucheros, cuando Draco lo puso en la cama- ¿Y ahora que te pasa? Quita esa cara...

-¡Daco malo! Jueda on imo...

-¿Qué juegue contigo? ¿Estás loco? Tengo tarea que hacer, Harry

-¡Hady! Jaja –Malfoy alzó la ceja, no se había dado cuenta de cómo lo había llamado-

-Muy gracioso Potter ahora duérmete o entretente con el polvo... -No habían pasado ni dos horas, cuando Harry estaba muy inquieto y gritaba y decía cosas que no decían nada a la vez, Malfoy trataba de hacer la tarea pero no podía así que lo subió en brazos se volvió a sentar y lo sentó él en sus piernas, el niño de había calmado- "No puedo creer que un mocoso de un año me esté manipulando de esta manera" –Pero era cómodo tenerlo es las piernas, pareciera como si le ayudara a buscar las respuesta, Draco no sabía si era por error o algo así pero le había ayudado bastante en transformaciones, después sacó pociones, y era redactar, allí Harry empezó a jugar con uno de los botones de la camisa de Draco, este le dio un tranque y mientras pensaba jugaba inconscientemente con el cabellos del ojiverde, al toque se estaba quedando dormido, después de un rato -

-Nee Daco... -Le dijo medio dormido-

-¿Qué? –Dijo escribiendo-

-Hade...

-¿Como? –Dijo dejando de escribir-

-Han-de...

-No entiendo... -Entre balbuceos-

-¡Ham-bde!

-¿Qué tienes hambre? –Harry le asintió- ¿Dónde te cabe tanta comida?

-¡Ham-bde!

-Potter no tengo tiempo para darte de comer, además hace tres horas que comiste... Vale, vale... no te pongas a llorar... -El rubio conjuró un biberón y se lo metió en la boca, era cómico y tierno a la vez verlo como le daba de comer, no sabía como ponerlo, después de acomodarlo una forma no la correcta pero la más cercana, Draco estaba embelezado viendo a Harry simplemente comer, sus ojos brillaban más que antes, cuando terminó de comer el ojigris estaba que se pegaba contra la pared, le parecía lindo y le había gustado darle de comer por segunda vez eso era demasiado para un solo día, el moreno por fin se había quedado dormido, sí que lo dejó en la cama como si de una bomba se tratara, después de un rato empezó a oler algo extraño-

-"¿Cómo le estará hiendo a Malfoy?" –En eso Snape entró en la sala común de Slytherin-

-Zabini –Le habló en adulto-

-¿Si profesor Snape?

-¿Dónde está Draco?

-Emmmm...

-¿Si?

-En su cuarto señor...

-Gracias –Dirigiéndose al cuarto del mencionado-

-"¡Mierda!"

-Draco –dijo Severus tocando la puerta-

-"¿Severus?" ¿Si?

-Puedo Entrar –Draco abrió la puerta, estaba un poco azorado y despeinado-

-¿Si dime Severus?

-¿Qué pasa allá dentro?

-¿Qué de que?

-Draco... -Este cerró los ojos y le dio paso a Severus, que cuando entró vio un niño medio desnudo en la habitación habían muchas cosas en el suelo, por tropezones del rubio, Severus, había cerrado los ojos y movido la cabeza y después vuelto abrir- ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! –El ojigris corrió hacia la puerta pero, un ágil Severus lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa- ¿Qué significa esto?

-¡Nolosefuelasangresuciadegrangeryelidiotadeweasley!

-¡No me importa! ¡Me sacas a este niño de Slytherin en este preciso momento!

-Pe...

-Nada de peros ¿Como se te ocurre meter a un Gryffindor en Slytherin? ¡Irresponsable!

-Severus... ¡Ayúdame a cambiarlo!

-¿Qué como?

-No lo hagas más humillante –Después de un rato de charla, bueno un monólogo por parte del Slytherin rubio, vemos a los dos viendo a Harry-

-Yo no voy a tocar eso...

-¡Severus! –Dijo Draco desesperado-

-¡Me rehúso! Esto es demasiado denigrante... -Pero después de un rato Severus, con mala cara, agarró al ojiverde y lo terminó de desvestir, y se fueron al baño, improvisando de bañera el lavamanos, la llenaron, primero estaba muy fría, luego muy caliente, y Harry fue el que se llevó todos los cambios de temperatura (Nda: ¡Brutos! ¡Animales! ¡Primero hay que probar con la mano!) Estaban en dificultades, Severus no sabía como mantenerlo en el agua, quieto, por varías veces se les había resbalado pero gracias a Quidditch y los reflejos de Draco lo había podido aguantar, en el champú, el ojiverde se puso a llorar por que le había caído en los ojos, y fue la parte desesperante.

-Échale agua... -Dijo Draco-

-Eso intento, Deja de llorar y se un Potter

-Severus... Tiene un año...

-No me importa ¡Ya! –El pobre niño no tuvo de otra más que quedarse con los ojos rojos

-"¡Que desastre!" -cuando le tuvieron que lavar el cuerpo le tocó a Draco que dificultosamente lo hacía, lo medio tocaba (Nda: ¡Hombres! ¬¬ ¡pero si es un niño!) Después lo sacaron, lo secaron, Salieron del baño, mojados y cansados, lo pusieron o Severus lo tiró en la cama envuelto en la toalla-

-Bueno cuando menos ya la parte fea pasó... -Dijo Draco dudoso-

-¿Cómo lo planeas cambiar?

-Pues Granger me dejó esto –Mostrándole un bolso- Tiene todo me imagino...

-¿Pañales muggles? –Revisando el bolso- Talco, Crema, Colonia ¿Aceite? –Y otros potes como leche, azúcar o cosas para el cuidado de los niños ¿Vamos a cambiar un niño o hacer una poción?

-¡Severus!

-Draco me vas a gastar el nombre...

-¡Sedeus! –Dijo Harry imitando al rubio, desnudo gateando en la cama-

-¿Cómo se pone esto? –Preguntó Draco mirando el extraño artefacto que tenía en manos-

-No lo se... Esta tecnología muggle (Nda: ¡Por dios! XD ¿Tecnología muggle?) –Pues el rubio agarró a Harry y los puso boca arriba mientras este seguía con sus risitas sin motivos-

-Creo que primero hay que ponerle el talco y la crema...

-Me imagino... -Esto si que era extraño, Harry se los llevaba como quería, Severus había tenido que utilizar hechizos para tranquilizar a Harry Léase "Petrificus total o correlacionados" pero nada parecía servir, así que quitó a Draco y le agarró las piernas después de ver cual era el derecho y el revés de la extraña cosa y de dañar como cinco "Aprendieron después de que Draco leyera las instrucciones del empaque" posteriormente, vistieron al niño, y le echaron colonia por no dejar, Draco se acostó en la cama cansado mucha travesía para un día el Ex-Mortífago también estaba cansado pero no lo demostró-

-¡Por eso es que nunca tuve hijos!

-¡O vamos!

-¡Sedeus! –Dijo acostado boca arriba, ahora si estaba quieto, ¿Quién lo entiende?-

-¿Eso es lo único que sabe decir?

-No lo se... ¡Potter quédate dormido por el amor a dios!

-Daco y Sedeus... Mine y Don ja ja... ¡Hady! ¡Na no da!

-Si, si como quieras... -Dijo Draco sin fuerzas-

-Yo me voy... Hasta mañana -este simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y salió-"Juro que más nunca vuelvo hacer lo que hice hoy, o sea no sabía que un mocoso aparte de armar tanto desastre cansara tanto..." –Dijo estirándose disimuladamente (Nda: te 'tas volviendo viejito Sevy! XD) Harry se le montó en el pecho a Draco, el cual tenía una mano en la cabeza acostado, después de este asearse un poco, estaba desecho, tirado en la cama desvalido-

-Daco...

-Duérmete te lo pido... te lo imploro por lo más sagrado contigo ten compasión de mi-

-¡Canda! –Eso si lo entendió rápido-

-Ja ja Potter, ¿me ves cara de Barney?

-Hady... -Dijo como resignado- Canda...

-¿Y prometes quedarte quieto y dormido? –Dijo el rubio desesperado, Harry asintió inocentemente, gateó y se acurrucó en el pecho, con los ojos cerrados, el rubio jamás pensó en cantarle, era muy, muy, muy eso no llegaba a denigrante, era deshonroso, peor, nefasto, pero si se iba a dormir, vale, empezó a tatarear una canción suave y lenta, mirándolo y acariciándole la mejilla y Harry estaba tranquilo y dormido Draco miró la obra- "Vale te vez más lindo dormido y no causando desastres... Potter, si ya se, ya se "Harry" –Pensó este quedándose dormido- "me has sacado de la rutina de mi vida ¿yo? Cuidando un bebé En ningún momento, pero me a gustado... Estoy enloqueciendo... ¿Por qué te gusta estar conmigo? Yo tu peor enemigo ¿tu Némesis? No entiendo, explícame..." –así se quedó dormido, pensando en su acompañante-

Todo estaba muy pacífico y tranquilo en la mente de Harry, pero de repente se volvió turbia, allí estaba el lord torturando y matando, haciendo de las suyas, cuando pudo despertar de aquel horrible ¿Sueño? Empezó a llorar era un llanto desesperado y angustioso, Draco se levantó asustado.

-Harry ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Por Merlín! Tu cicatriz... Ya cálmate "¿Qué hago?" –dijo parándose rápido a buscar algo que lo ayudara, ya que estaba sangrando, a tientas en la oscuridad, vio una poción parecida al alcohol, cargó al bebé y le aplicó la poción lo que hizo que este llorara un poco más, le sopló para que no le picara tanto, posteriormente vemos a Draco arrullando al ojiverde en brazos cantándole, por suerte se estaba quedando dormido- "¿Por qué le estaba sangrando la cicatriz?   
¿Me lo quedo o se lo cuento a Severus mañana? ¿Soñaría con el lord? Pobre... eso no se lo deseo a nadie, así lleve dándome lata los años que sean..." –Pensó el rubio aún con Harry en brazos y el quedándose dormido también- "¿Me encariñé? Esto es muy nulo... Harry ¿Qué me echaste? Esto si me lo voy a quedar para mi..."

**TBC...**

Hola! Bien lo prometido es deuda, no tengo mucho que decir... así que responderé los Rew... espero que los sigan mandando xD:

**Diabolik: **Dormir XD bueno relativamente, y no va hacer recompensado hasta que lo haga pagar! Muamuamuamua

**Eri mond licht: **. Bueno, eh metido a muchos de mis amigos al Slash, eso no tiene nada de malo XD, Usted manda y yo obedezco! XD adiós espero que sea de tu agrado.

**Murtilla: **Claro que está conciente XD pero es mejor así, Seguro ya demostrará su lado cuchi y amable! Bueno espero que te allá gustado! Nos vemos Adiós!

**Katerina-Black:** Podría ser, si es que Herm es parecida a Lily, ¡y claro que quiere a Draco! Gracias por leer nos vemos!

**The Angel of the Dreams:** De que sabe, sabe... y allí está lo que prometí XD ni se dieron cuenta los demás Slytherin, aún... jaja, y si lo he pensado pero eso es en el otro capítulo Bye, nos vemos!

**Meiko: **.-. Posiblemente no importa, si, si, es que no me gusta nada, nada, esa pareja LA ODIO, pero bueno si ron está por fuera... no me agrada mucho... la longitud ummmm bueno esto es lo más largo de este fic que puedo... XD aquí tienes mi frecuencia! Y si soy Slytherin! Gracias por leer nos vemos!

**Luzy Snape: **Gracias por leer seh! Arriba Sevy! Espero que te siga gustando adiós! Cuídate.

**Ni€a: **Tu eres la autora de Sleeping alive? Si no, perdón XD, si es así me encanta como escribies ., bueno... si hará desastres, y si cute! ¬ gracias por leer, bye!

**Pupi-chan:** si a mí también, me gusta que te agrade sigue leyendo ;) nos vemos!

**Julia-Sakura: **esto es lo pronto, bye cuídate! XD

**S-chan: **Yo también me asusté cuando me lo dijeron, Nos vemos, adiós! kisses

**Mirug: **XD gracias a mi también me gustaría estar en el lugar de Harry, bueno, espero que te siga gustando bye!

**Rachel: **gracias, si gracias por leer! Kiss aquí está pronto!

**Diana-Lily-Potter: **Harry aún no sabe que le gusta Malfoy, es un simple cariño extraño de niño burda de Wierd, si y es un monstruo, Draco tampoco lo sabe XD bueno adiós cuidate.

**Serendipy-789:** HOLA! linda... bueno... Roamantica? ni tanto, un poco agitada... . no, no y no! Ya me dijiste que me quedó medio malo, y te deje fría, antes de subir el bendito capítulo yo misma me lo dije pero bueno -.- no hay nada que hacer, solo perfeccionar los siguientes! Ya vas a ver ò.ó voy hacerlo mejor! Gracias, cuídate, kisses, nos vemos!


	5. Capítulo IV

**Playing whit the enemy**

**Summary:** Un conjuro desviado de Malfoy y una poción mal hecha, convierten a Harry en un bebé, pero la única persona que acepta el pequeño es a Draco, ¿que harán? ¿Harry regresará a ser el de antes?

**Advertencia:** Creo que Slash... pero eso será, casi finalizando la historia... cuando lean sabrán por que...

**Disclaimer:** Todo de Rowling, excepto la trama...

**Capítulo IV **

En Slytherin, un rubio salía, apurado, mal arreglado y con un niño en brazos, cuando llegó al gran comedor fue a Gryffindor con todas las miradas encima, le dio al niño a Herm, esta lo miró extrañada, no creía que saldría vivo de allí, la primera clase que tenían era DCAO cuando llegaron el profesor, pudo cargar a Harry, lo curioso es que este fue un Slytherin aunque sin que sirviera de precedente, ya que muy bien hubiera pasado por Gryffindor, no por su apariencia, esta era siempre vestido de negro, con los ojos sombreados de ese color, de ojos verdes claros, alto esbelto y pálido, pero se actitud era de lo mejor y con nadie era injusto, eso puso un poco más celoso a Ron, pero le sirvió de consuelo, que ni Trelawey ni Mcgonagall, lo pudieron hacer.

Como a las seis de la tarde Draco y Hermione fueron a la enfermería para empezar con los análisis, del porque Harry había quedado en ese estado, el rubio era quien lo traía en brazos ya que la última clase había sido adivinación, y eso sorprendió mucho a la enfermera, pero mecho más cuando el muchacho dudó en ponerlo en la cama para que lo revisaran. Después de un rato...

-¿Y? –Preguntó la castaña a la expectativa-

-Pues, le sacamos un poco de sangre, que se va a mezclar con la poción que guardó Severus y ya se verá...

-¿Y ya se verá? Eso no es una respuesta señora Pomfrey...

-Lo lamento, señorita Granger, pero es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora...

-Y ¿Cómo que diagnostico daría usted extraoficial? –Preguntó Draco-

-Diagnostico, que es lo más extraño que he visto en mi vida... una poción no puede volver a alguien bebé, hasta ahora...

-El problema es que Ron me pasó un ingrediente que no era, en todo caso la cuarta de la culpa es del profesor Snape y la otra cuarta es de Ron, el otro quince por ciento mío, por echar lo que me dio... ah... y otro quince de Malfoy por lanzar un hechizo congelante desviado...

-Entonces, ¿el profesor Snape que tiene que ver aquí?

-Pues, el profesor Snape le dijo a Ron que si no tenía una participación más activa en la poción, aunque el ya había escrito y anotado todo, perdería la nota... Así que este empezó a pasarme los ingredientes, y ya ve lo que pasó

-Ok. Un ingrediente mal colocado, una explosión y un hechizo desviado... que problema ¿Cuál fue el hechizo?

-Uno congelante no lo se, pregúntele a Malfoy...

-¿Señor Malfoy?

-Un "Isber"

-¿Y le dio al señor Potter?

-No estoy del todo seguro... en realidad me sorprendí por la explosión y desvié el hechizo...

-Ya veo, entones ¿Fue todo netamente accidental?

-¿Para que querría yo un niño que dándome lata todo el santo día? –Dijo Malfoy lógicamente- Prefiero tenerlo ya grandecito que todo el día cerca de mí... "Aparte que no se por que coño le estoy teniendo cariño... ¡Argh! Potter vuele a ser el mismo de antes... lo más rápido posible... antes de que esto se me salga de control... estúpido Potter..."

-¿Cómo cuanto tendremos que esperar?

-Hasta que Severus termine los análisis, o sea dentro de una hora...

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Si, aunque está dormido... el pobre aguantó demasiado, lo tuvimos que inyectar como cinco veces...

-Pobre Harry, el le tiene pavor, a las inyectadotas más si son de aguja grande... Ese el más grande temor de Harry Potter...

-Si yo también lo se... -Dijo Pomfrey- es divertido verlo correr pálido por una simple inyección.

-¿Qué Potter le tiene miedo a una simple inyección? Eso es una gran novedad...

-Oh dios... perdóname Harry... Ese secreto no lo sabe ni Ron... -Después de un rato Snape entró por la puerta de la enfermería-

-¿Qué cuál es el diagnóstico?

-Es muy extraño...

-Estamos esperando Severus...

-Es una mezcla de pócima para dormir sin soñar, un hechizo de congelación y un filtro amoroso... no normal el filtro, no es del todo de amor, es muy raro... Granger no te equivocaste en un solo ingrediente...

-A lo mejor en la explosión salieron volando más ingredientes... No lo se, y ¿Cómo es ese extraño filtro?

-Simplemente cuando es transformado, muestra inconscientemente a las personas que más aprecio le tiene el afectado, no necesariamente tiene que ser amor, simplemente que le cae extremadamente bien...

-Pero eso es netamente imposible, se dejaría cargar por Ron y ni usted, ni Malfoy lo podrían cargar...

-Hay viene la parte que no entiendo... Parece tener cierta afinidad, con los Slytherin...

-Palabrerías, X, ¿Qué más da? ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer para que vuelva a la normalidad...?

-Hay una hipótesis... Pero es la convivencia... es decir que esté todo el tiempo con las personas aceptadas... y simplemente puede pasar la noche, con aquella que aceptó primero... y se supone que todos los días crecerá un año... es decir en dieciséis días si se cumplen todo los requisitos estará normal...

-¿La primera persona que aceptó? Y ¿Cuál es esa?

-Esa es la parte de la que no recuerdo, la primera persona que lo cargó fue usted ¿No? Señorita Granger...

-Pero andaba llora y llora... pero quiero saber por que no acepta a Ron...

-No lo se a lo mejor antes de quedar en ese estado había discutido con el señor Weasley...

-¿No hay que darle algo especial, ni nada?

-No... simplemente es la convivencia enseñarle quien era, y la primera persona aceptada debe pasar mucho tiempo con él...

-A ver, las personas que Harry ha permitido acercárseles son, Usted, Malfoy, el profesor de DCAO, yo... yyyyyy... ummmm.... Más nadie... O sea pero... ¿Nosotros somos las personas más queridas por Harry? ¿En que momento? Y otra cosa ahora que recuerdo en la clase, Malfoy le quitó el bebé a Parvati y Harry se quedó tranquilo, hasta me acuerdo de que usted le dio cinco puntos por hacerlo callar, y ahora siento, que me voy a desmayar...

-Me rehúso... no puedo, eso va contra mi integridad física y moral...

-Señor Malfoy ¿No fue usted el primero que dijo que quería que volviera a la normalidad rápido?

-Si pero ¿El hechizo no es temporal?

-Si claro, es temporal... dieciséis años más y estará como antes...

-¡Qué! ¡Malfoy te lo ruego! Cuando Harry tenga dieciséis años... yo tendré... treinta y dos... no quiero... El se supone que iba ser el padrino de mis hijos... Oh que horrible...

-Cálmese señorita Granger...

-"Déjenme analiza bien la situación... Tengo que pasar medio mes con Harry Potter en MÍ cuarto... viendo como crece cada día un poco más" –Malfoy tenía cara de asustado-

-Draco... ¿Piensas decir algo? –Le preguntó su profesor-

-¿Lo tengo que ayudar?

-Si no lo haces por que quieres, van a ser órdenes directas de director...

-Pero esto es injusto si yo no quiero no me pueden obligar...

-Hola pequeño despertaste... -Dijo Mione, mirando al niño y agarrándole una manita y el niño le dio. Una cuchi sonrisa- ¡Ah! ¡Que lindo te vez cuando sonríes! Cuchi, cuchi... -Mientras le hacía cosquillas-

-"Si lo quiero cuidar... ¡DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! Retira lo que acabas de decir" –Se reprendió mentalmente- "Pero ¿Para que? si igual lo acepte o no lo voy a tener que hacer..."

-Entonces Malfoy, mientras más pronto mejor...

-Vale, vale, lo haré... ¿Pero como voy hacer para tenerlo en Slytherin? Lo van a matar...

-Usa tus tácticas, si te fallan, yo mismo me encargaré del asunto... -Dijo Snape-

-Bueno quince días sin verlos es mejor que toda una vida... ¿Y se acordará de todo esto?

-Las posibilidades de que si, son muy pocas...

-"Está bien... es una gran noticia, no se acordará de nada..." Entonces... o sea todos los días cuando cumpla once años tiene que estar en primer curso de Hogwarts ¿No?

-No Draco... Potter, tiene todos sus conocimientos mágicos completos, lo único es que no puede aplicarlos ya que no tiene aún la capacidad del habla... con eso también hay que tener cuidado, me imagino que mañana tendrá dos años... ya podrá pronunciar con más facilidad...

-Bueno creo que ya es un poco tarde... Malfoy quiero que me traiga al niño todos los días para ver su crecimiento y demás...

-Aja... -dijo cargando al niño y dirigiéndose a Slytherin bajo la mirada preocupada de Hermione- "Bueno aquí empezamos"

-"Azle algo y te juro que te va a ir mal, Malfoy... Es que el primer rasguño y prefiero ser su mamá que... ¡Agrh! ¡Que coraje!

-Deberías calmarte... no creo que le valla hacer daño... -Le dijo la señora Pomfrey en forma tranquilizadora-

-¿Pero o sea Malfoy? ¿Por qué Harry le tendría aprecio a Malfoy?

-Polos opuestos se atraen...

-"Si claro, y blanca nieves se pelea con la cenicienta, por los ositos cariñositos..." El no le hace daño y aparece Voldemort en tutú bailando ballet ¿Verdad?

-Ummmm... bueno... no se... ten –acercándole una poción- tómatela todos los días y en la noche podrás dormir tranquila... Acéptala, ¿Vas a dejar de dormir por quince días simplemente por que el señor Malfoy está cuidando a Harry?

-Pues... ¡si!

-Bueno, como quiera... niños/adolescentes... -Pero Herm si agarró la poción y se fue a su sala común-

-A ver Potter... Quédate tranquilo, mientras te termino de vestir... -Decía Malfoy atrapando a Harry que andaba a medio vestir gateando en la cama pasándoselo de lo mejor-

-Daco, jaja, Daco... -Decía gateando más rápido, pero, Draco lo pudo agarrar y lo terminó de vestir después le dio de comer y lo acostó amarrado con cintas mágicas-

-Ahora me dejas hacer mi tarea... ¿Ok? Ya bastante tiempo que me quitas (Conciencia de Draco: Tu encantado te lo gastas) Ahora resulta que tengo conciencia... Potter ¿Qué más me vas hacer descubrir de mí, que yo no sepa? –Harry batalló un poco antes de quedarse dormido, pero Morfeo fue más fuerte, a ver que desastres pasarían mañana sábado...-

**TBC... **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Respuesta a los reviews:

**Diabolik**: -.- pagar por los seis años dándole problemas a Harry, pero si al final tendrá su recompensa te lo aseguro, gracias por leer ;) nos vemos!

**Ni€a**: Gracias por leer, me siento alagada de que una de mis escritoras favoritas diga que escribo bien XD, y si me encanta Gravitation (En especial Yuki Eiri) es que como Ruychii usa esa frase pues me imagino que queda bien allí, ;) gracias por leer, bye.

**Mirug**: Gracias, gracias y gracias, espero que te siga gustando adiós!

**Serendipity-789**: a lo mejor hago que se enteren, ;) pues como ya dije pocas posibilidades de que si... pero ya verás como hace Draco para recordárselo... XD nos vemos!

**Zekhen-Angel**: Gracias por seguirme si Sevy preferiría dos mil veces el cruciactus de voldy a estar con cinco Harry pero bueno... cuídate adiós.

Murtilla: Pudor? Tu conoces algún niño que tenga pudor? XD jaja bueno ni modo, aquí está otro cap. Nos vemos...

**Paula Moonlight**: Seguro, de Ruychii bueno gracias por que te guste, con respecto a las pesadillas, el lazo con Voldemort, nadie lo puede romper ;-; pobre, pero bueno... cuídate chaito!

**The Angel of the Dreams**: Pues sabes no te puedo decir, por que no tendría chiste la historia... pero un adelanto? Si va a quedar con Draco... XD y bueno ahora es que Draco va a derrochar ternura XDDDD bueno adiós!

**Meiko**: XD seh! Pero bueno... ;-; lamento lo largo... ¬¬··· bueno es que la historia tampoco es muy larga que digamos... -o- no esperes mucho de Harry/Draco... no va ser nada fuerte ;-; sorry... nos vemos! Kisses

_Se que este cap no es nada divertido... pero necesitaba explicar todo eso así que espero que les siga gustando, sin mucho que decir se despide... _

_Su fiel servidora, Liuny._


	6. Capítulo V

**Playing whit the enemy**

**Summary:** Un conjuro desviado de Malfoy y una poción mal hecha, convierten a Harry en un bebé, pero la única persona que acepta el pequeño es a Draco, ¿que harán? ¿Harry regresará a ser el de antes?

**Advertencia:** Creo que Slashâ pero eso será, casi finalizando la historiaâ cuando lean sabrán por que

**Disclaimer:** Todo de Rowling, excepto la trama

---------------------------#-----------------------------------#---------------------------

**Capítulo V**

A las siete de la mañana ya un Harry de dos años estaba relinchando en la cama por comida, al ser sábado, Draco, solía dormir, hasta que su cuerpo le pidiera movimiento, pero, un pequeño "hijo del demonio" como le llamaba cariñosamente estaba saltando en la cama, pidiendo alimento.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Daco!!!!!!!! –Gritó al sentirse ignorado-

-Potter o me dejas dormir o te juro que te dejo afuera y no me va a importar que sufras de pulmonía –Dijo metiendo la cabeza debajo de la almohada-

-Daco, Hady, no Pote

-Duérmete, o déjame dormir por una hora másâ -Harry se puso a saltar, haciendo gritos incoherentes, Draco se levantó, y puso al ojiverde contra la cama- ¿Quieres despertar a la mitad de Slytherin?

-Daco maloâ maloâ hamde, hamde

-Mira, son las siete de la mañana ¿Cómo vas a tener hambre? si comiste a las diez de la noche –Harry se puso a llorar, y el pobre Slytherin no tuvo más que acceder a las demandas del niño así que se vistió o se medio vistió, cuando llegaron al gran comedor, y tuvieron la comida al frente, Draco estaba tratando fervientemente de dársela, pero, era más lo que se echaban encima que lo que comía Harry, un poco harto de la situación- Tenías hambre, o ganas deâ -Iba a decir una mala palabra pero después suspiró profundamente- ¿Por qué a mí? –Después de el pequeño incidente de la comida, fue algo horriblemente, horrible, bañarlo, el ojiverde, lanzó un conjuro, sin saber y Draco calló en la bañera, y el moreno, empezó a jugar, como si no hubiera pasado nada, terminaron bañándose los dos.-

Draco se dio cuenta que era más fácil desde adentro (Nda: Sin mal interpretar por favor) Se desvistió, y un poco después estaba Draco riéndose de las tonterías que hacia el pequeño, cuando se salieron, el vestirlo fue fácil, ese día tenían paseo a Hogsmeade, fue una grata velada, siempre y cuando tuviera algo con que entretenerse, el rubio le había comprando un chupón y resultó que con eso se entretenía, a las tres de la tarde, se encontraron con el profesor de DCAO y pociones más Hermione y Ron, por que no quería ir a otro lado.

-Malfoy, espero que lo hayas tratado bien esta noche

-El es el que me maltrataâ -Dijo mirándola malamente- Esta mañana por poco y no me mata, con un conjuro accidental y una caída.

-Valla ya tiene dos años, increíbleâ -Viendo a Harry, el cual ya podía pararse solo, en estos momentos, estaba con Severus, el moreno de ojiverde se le quedaba mirando al ex-Mortífago por unos instantes y después se echaba a reír como loco-

-Patéticos dos años, quince días durmiendo ¿Lo que a él le de la gana de dormir?

-Velo por el lado positivo

-¿Y cual es ese?

-Solo van hacer quince díasâ -Draco, estaba en un rincón todo azul y con espíritus alrededor repitiendo en mantra, "¿Qué gran consuelo es ese?"- O por dios se creía un poco más maduro

-Mira Grangerâ ¡Argh! –Dijo este agarrándose los cabellos, y eso que llevaba una sola nocheâ a ver cual sería su castigo- "¿O sea pero que hice yo?" –Draco miró al niño que estaba siendo correteado felizmente por el profesor de DCAO, y suspiró mentalmente, había que admitir que el niño tenía sus encantos, Draco apretó un puño sintiendo como la vena de la sien crecía, un MANIPULADORâ por ser un niño bonitoâ una risita y caía redondito, decidieron ir a almorzar-

-Jeje Hedmy

-Dime Harry

-Cadelo

-¿Cómo?

-Hermione –gritó Ron- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Tú cabello se está incendiando!!!!!! –Hermione empezó a correr y Ron se echó tras ella, parecían payasos de circo y el ojiverde riéndose, a todo pulmón en brazos de Draco-

-¡¿Cómo?! –Okay, otro hechizo accidental de Harry, dejó a Hermione sin la mitad de su preciado cabello, era bastante gracioso, ver a la pobre corriendo, y con la brisa avivaba la llama y a Ron corriendo como un borreguito tratando de alcanzarla, hasta que Severus un poco harto, hizo un conjuro de agua y bañó a la castaña, ahora estaban todos comiendo excepto Mione que estaba llorando desconsoladamente-

-No podemos culpar a Harry está vez, Granger, es imposible, que haya podido realizar un conjuro de semejante calibre y sin varita en mano –Sentenció el ex-Mortífago-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Yo quiero mi cabellooooooooo!!!!!! –Decía llorando, Harry se estaba riendo, de Draco no sabía que cosa mientras le daba la comida, el cual era un desastre, al no poder, apareció un biberón con compota y se lo metió en la boca, si no come, pues que beba y era mucho mejor así después de allí, como empezaba hacer un poco de frío decidieron volver al castillo, lo que quedaba de tarde, se la pasaron en la sala común de Slytherin, Harry, amarrado a una silla, amordazado, y Draco a su derecha leyendo pacíficamente, descansando de los destrozos del menor, Hermione recobró su cabello, gracias a una poción hecha por Snape, que a su vez fue convencido por su "querido" profesor de defensa, a las diez Harry estaba durmiendo en la silla, cuando el rubio lo vio sintió pena por el, lo desato, lo cargó con cuidado, lo cambió, lo acostó y lo arropó, una hora después estaban durmiendo los dos placidamente.-

La noche pasó rápido, para agradecimiento de Draco, Harry seguía dormido, ahora estaba más grande, ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Feliz cumpleaños? "Por dios. Eso es realmente ridículo" con tres años, no eran mucho los cambios, pero si un poco más de estatura, a las diez, Harry salió buscando al rubio, cuando unos Slytherin lo vieron, lanzaron maldiciones a diestra y siniestra si no es porque el ojigris llega para salvarlo, el pobre moría allí, Draco los amenazó y después, se puso a consolar al bebé, fueron a desayunar, después de asearse, cuando menos ahora comía solo, aunque era más desastre lo que hacía que lo que comía, pasaron una amena tarde, el ojiverde, hablaba, no con un vocabulario muy extenso pero si algo mejor.

A la una fueron a almorzar, Harry no comió y estaba tranquilo en la mesa, esto preocupó un poco al rubio, ¿El niño problema quieto? ¿Cómo pensativo? Pero después de un rato empezó hacer desastres y quedó olvidado.

Entre carreras, risas y golpes pasó otro día, Harry se había caído como cuatro veces al tratar de alcanzar una pelota, que nadie sabe como había hecho para crearla y no se la podían quitar, así que de nuevo en Slytherin, Draco trataba de curar los rasguños del moreno pero este andaba en una sola llantina, un poco cansado, le dio una pócima para dormir mezclada con la cena y los dos se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente, ya eran cuatro años, un precioso niño, era zarandeado, por Draco por no quererse despertar.

-¿Qué pasa? –Dijo Harry acurrucándose más en las sábanas.-

-Harry levántate

-Noâ -Dijo el ojiverde echándose encima todos los ornamentos de la cama, Draco agradecía que era relativamente temprano.-

-Levántate que tengo que ir a clasesâ -Empezando a quitarle todas las almohadas de encima- ¡Potter! Maldición ¡Arriba! ¡Ya sin peros! –El ojiverde se paró malhumorado, se metió al baño y a los cinco minutos, salió más mojado que seco, con la camisa al revés, al igual que los zapatos, el pelo, peor que de costumbre.- ¿No puedes hacer nada solo?

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –Lloró el moreno, el cual se entró otra vez al baño.-

-¿¡Potter!? Abre la puertaâ -Pero Harry no respondía así que empezó a tocarla fuertemente.- deja el juego

-Eres muy malo ¿Qué te hice yo? Aparte, me llamo Harry, deletdea, ¡H-A-R-R-Y! Además ni siquiera te estaba pidiendo ayuda buaaaaaaaaaaaaaâ -Eso dejó a Draco fuera de base, se mordió el labio inferior, es cierto que se había pasado, se recostó en la puerta, respiró hondo y dijo.-

-Lo sientoâ es queâ perdón ¿vale? Sal te lo ruegoâ -En eso la puerta se abrió y el rubio empezó a acomodarlo, se fueron a clases, a la cual llegó media hora después, por suerte era la clase de Severus, y pudo explicar todo, no hubo heridos el problema era que a Harry se le estaba mezclando el hambre con el fastidio, de la clase, así que en una de esas, metió un poco de Mandrágora, en la poción de Neville, el cual estalló haciendo bañando a Neville, al cual le salieron margaritas en la cabeza, y el profesor no halló como quitárselas así que tuvo que aguantárselas, Pasaban, las clases, en las cuales, pasó de todo un poco, a la hora del almuerzo, pasó con relativa calma, a las doce de la noche tocaba astronomía, también cargaba con Harry, a la media hora de estar allí, el ojiverde estaba mirando fijamente una estrella, con los ojos llorosos, y callado, no estaba armando jaleo, ni nada simplemente sentado viendo.-

-¿Qué le pasa a Harry? –Le preguntó Hermione a Ron y Draco oyó, se levantó de donde estaba trazando un mapa lunar, y se sentó al lado de él-

-¿Qué te pasa? –El niño saltó sobresaltado.- Perdón ¿Te asusté? –Harry se pegó las piernas al estómago y apoyó la cabeza en ellas- ¿No me vas a decir? –Este miró a donde Harry estaba mirando y se encontró con una estrella.-

-Siriusâ -Dijo el niño en un susurro, y una lágrima bajó por sus ojos.-

-¿Qué? ¿Oye que te pasa?

-Siriusâ Sirius murióâ -Este levantó la cabeza, la cual ya empezaba a tener el río de lágrimas.-

-¿Sirius? ¿Black? Cálmate

-Élâ élâ él murió por mi culpaâ el veloâ ¿Qué es eso?

-"Está empezando a recordar ¿Tan rápido? –Harry se levantó y escondió su cara en el pecho de Draco, el cual se sorprendió, mucho, Hermione al ver la escena se levantó.-

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Se acordó de Black, y algo de un velo

-¡Oh no! ¿Tan rápido? Pobre

-Ya, ya pasóâ no creo que tu hayas tenido la culpa -Le consolaba Draco acariciándole la espalda, más tarde el moreno estaba durmiendo con los rastro de lágrimas, en su angelical rostro.-

-"Si empieza de nuevo con las visiones vamos a tener problemas" -Pero eso lo dejó en su mente era mejor no darle más problemas al pobre de Malfoy, no era que le agradara, pero el cuidar de Harry era tarea difícil, y sin embargo había aceptado, claro no fácilmente, pero lo hizo, la clase terminó y Draco no pudo dormir mucho esa noche, ahora empezaba la parte difícil, cuando recuerde lo de sus padres ¿Qué pasará?-

-Espero que sea algo controlableâ -Dijo quitándole un mechón de cabello a la cara del dormido Harry, era tan lindo cuando estaba dormido, sin causar desastresâ después de mirarlo por largo tiempo un poco confundido, se decidió dormirâ mañana sería otro día.

------------------------$------------------------------------------------------$---------------------------------

_Capitulitoâ espero que les haya gustando, a mi me encantó, Draco es tan dulce, cuando le da su regaladísima gana, ahora que pasará ¿se enamorará? Jejeâ pasará un tiempoâ no quiero que se vuelva pedofilistaâ XD que estupideces digo, bueno en fin espero sus Rew ¬¬# si no, no voy a actualizarâ (-.- Como si importara muchoâ) en fin, ahora a contestarlos: _

**Paula Moonlight: **Hola!Si dieciséis días en los que pasará un poco de todoâ pobre de los dosâ cuando cumpla once vendrá lo buenoâ bye, nos vemos!

**Dayiah Lilith Belsebu Sekmet: **muy ilustrativo tu Rew, se ve que te gusta Gumdan, jeje a mí también, wee, el Slash, si querías comezar el Slash de Harry Potter, no hubieras empezado por esto, esto si acaso tendrá, unos abrazos y besosâ pero, bueno, gracias por leer nos vemos!

**The angel of the dreams: **Seguro que habrá problemasâ vamos a cuidarlo todos, no los raptamos y le damos a Draco un dolor de cabeza, jeje que lo busque! Bienâ la sorpresa al principio no va ser nada grata, pero se arregla, pero empieza a los quince, no a los dieciséis, Thank for readâ jiji, nos vemos en el próximo chap! Cuídate.

**Ni€a: **XD weee, ni tan desastroso, aunque aún no sabe con quien está sus recuerdos van a regresar paulatinamente y en desorden, espero que te halla gustado ;) bye! Y gracias por leer!

**LUZY SNAPE: **Me lo dices o me lo preguntas? Jeje, si catrastrofico, pero dicen que el veneno más potente, viene en frasco chiquito XD, me gusta que te guste . nos vemos! Si lo aclararé, gracias, adiós!

**Ying-Fa-Aome: **Jeje, XD, tenlo por seguro que lo va a matar, primero por vende patria y segundo, por no aceptarloâ pero cuando se entere del porque se le van a caer los pantalones XD, para saber que hará tienes que esperar bueno, hasta la próxima, nos vemos!

**Bego: **Gracias, aunque ahora no va ha ver tanto humor, es que nunca fui buena para contar chistes, y la historia, no se adapta, ahora que Harry empieza recordar, no es mucho lo divertido de su pasado S, pero no por eso va a dejar de ser buena, eso lo prometo! Espero que te siga gustando, cuídate, hasta otro! P.D: algunas partes si seguirán siendo graciosas. Bye! Kisses!


	7. Capítulo VI

**Playing whit the enemy**

**Summary:** Un conjuro desviado de Malfoy y una poción mal hecha, convierten a Harry en un bebé, pero la única persona que acepta el pequeño es a Draco, ¿que harán? ¿Harry regresará a ser el de antes?

**Advertencia:** Creo que Slash... pero eso será, casi finalizando la historia... cuando lean sabrán por que...

**Disclaimer:** Todo de Rowling, excepto la trama...

---------------------------#-----------------------------------#---------------------------

**Reviews:**

**Diana-Lily-Potter:** Jeje, me alegro que te guste, gracias por leer! Si es súper tierno, más ahora se mostrará comprensivo!

**Amaly Malfoy:** Si tranquila, se enamoraran en igual de condiciones... es un terrón de azúcar aunque a veces me saca de mis casilla de lo pesado que se pone, ;) gracias por leer adiós!

**Ni€a:** Hola! Gracias por el rew, si Draco es lindo cuando es tierno y cuando no también XD, Seguirán durmiendo en la misma cama por que desde aquí empieza a surgir algo especial, jeje, nos vemos espero que te haya gustado Adiós!

**Serendipity-789: **Hay que entenderlo, Harry le roba todo su tiempo... XD es la única forma de detenerlo, gracias por leer! Nos vemos!

**Ellian: **Gracias por leer, si a mi también me gusta XD, jeje, espero que te siga gustando nos vemos!

**Bego: **XD es divertido, si bueno, trataré de que siga así, gracias por leer, Thank XD, nos vemos!

**FENYX: **Thank for the Rew! Si ya empezó lo bueno! Jeje XD, espero que te siga gustando! Bye!

**LUZY SNAPE:** Aquí está no falta mucho, espero que te siga gustando, gracias! Bye!

**Meilin2:** Jeje, si Draco pinta perfecto para ese rol, si pobre Harry XD, gracias por leer, está bien, me lo multiplicaré por seis ;) Bye!

**Maniatica Lovegood:** Pues sabes, a lo mejor XD lo pongo a que Voldy se le acerque XD no, ni loca! Solo es de Drakito (En este fic XD) si crese tan rápido, gracias por leer nos vemos!

**The angel of the dreams:** Los once, nada en especial, cuando cumplió los trece, se armó el problema mayor XD jeje gracias por leer! Y por el rew también es muy importante para mi, y si pobre de los dos!

**Diabolik:** XD ship! Se soportan mutuamente, ya que Draco no es santo de devoción, pero en fin XD jeje, nos vemos! Bye!

**Eri mond licht:** Si tranquila, si puede deletrear, ya que como dijo Severus el tiene todos sus conocimientos, pero los utiliza dificultosamente... gracias por leer y por preguntar! Adiós!

**Murtilla:** Ya lo verás en el chap... no es mucho desastre pero igual da trabajo -.- GRACIAS por leer, nos vemos!

**Beth Malfoy:** XD jeje, aquí actualicé -.- gracias por leer, pero después no me uses como excusa por fis XD jeje, no vale, Thank for read & Review nos vemos! Cuídate!

**MEIKO:** Perdón, es que bueno a lo mejor se me escapó eran las dos de la mañana... cuando lo subí... sorry de verdad, ahora tiene trece XD ya quiero llegar a los dieciséis! Gracias por leer, perdón, espero que te siga gustando, adiós!

**Yuina-chan:** Jeje, si muy interesante XD, jiji, gracias por leer, nos vemos!

**Jean-Kate:** -.- errores de , gracias por la observación, pero no tengo la culpa! U bueno, gracias por leer, espero que te siga gustando, adiós!

**Ying-Fa-Aome**: Tenlo seguro que Ron se está carcomiendo de los celos por Draco XD, pero we, hay una buena explicación, y Hermione weee, si también, pero en fin gracias por leer, nos vemos!

**Anoded:** XD bien usted manda y yo obedezco, espero que te guste leerlo, como a mí escribirlo nos vemos! Kisses, adiós!

**Claudis:** Ni tan difícil Harry se la puso papita (Fácil), por un de jà vu XD, y de estar todo el día con él, pues dentro de poco, no se querrán separar, TQ for Read & Review!

Después de tanta habladuría, ahora si, el capítulo:

---------------------------#-----------------------------------#---------------------------

**Capítulo VI.**

Al siguiente día (Y esto se vuelve muy repetitivo) Harry estaba con cinco años, según Draco había sacado la cuenta... Era delgado y no tan alto, sus ojos verdes destellaban un poco de tristeza.

-Harry... -Dijo Draco en el almuerzo-

-¿Ahora que hice? –Dijo Harry, había tenido una pelea bastante fuerte con el rubio esta mañana, causa o motivo, desconocidos.-

-Termina de comer... Hay que ir a clases...

-¿Y que hago? ¿Me atraganto? –El moreno estaba muy hostil y ácido esa mañana-

-Haz lo que te dé la regalada gana... -Dijo levantándose, y dejando a la pobre criatura a merced de todos los Slytherin, sin la protección de Draco, podían atacarlo fácilmente, todos los miraban sádicamente, y doble intencionados, este un poco asustado, se fue a Gryffindor y se metió tras la túnica de Hermione-

-¿Harry? Valla tiempo sin verte ¿Qué sucede? ¿Y Draco?

-¡Hola! ¡Harry amigo! –Dijo Ron, pero Harry le sacó la lengua, y el pelirrojo puso mala cara-

-Los Slytherin me quieren matar y Draco, está... pues... molesto conmigo...

-¿Y eso por qué?

-...... Sálvenme de los Slytherin... quieren acabar, todo lo relacionado conmigo ¿Qué les hice yo? –Decía el ojiverde confundido, el solo estaba allí y ni siquiera sabía el porque de la situación-

-Tranquilo Harry ¿Te llevo a clases? Aunque no verás a Draco... -Le advirtió esta-

-No importa Hermi... no creo que él me quiera ver... siento como si fuera una cosa molestosa para él... -Con los ojos aproximándose las lágrimas disimuladas- Hermione... Tú sabes ¿Qué es... algo con Dursley? Es que, me acuerdo de un cerdo, pero hasta allí... -Dijo el ojiverde como si estuviera pensando cual es la gravedad de la luna o la velocidad de la luz... La castaña sonrió ¿Un cerdo? No se quería enterar a que se refería Harry-

-Pues... si, son tus únicos parientes vivos –A Harry le calló eso como un balde de agua fría ¿Sus únicos parientes vivos? ¿A que se refería? Se le revolvieron las tripas, era decir que ¿Sus padres estaban muertos?-

-Mi... mis... padres... ¿E...stán...mue...rtos? –Preguntó con cierto recelo, Hermione tragó audiblemente... ¿No sabía acerca de sus padres?- Se que dirás que estoy loco, bueno he visto que muchos lo creen, pero... no recuerdo a mis padres, solo alguien llamado Sirius que por cierto, creo que murió –Sintiendo de nuevo ese retorcijón de tripas- y los Dursley...

-Harry –Dijo la castaña, escogiendo bien sus palabras ya había metido la pata- ¿Sabes que esa no es tu edad? ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué esta no es mi edad Hermi? Creo que no entiendo... ¿Cómo podría tener otra edad?

-Tú estás conciente ¿De quien es Draco Malfoy?

-¡Si! Un amargado, rubio de ojos grises, que lo único que hace es decirme que no sirvo para nada ¿Por? ¿Alguna razón en especial? –Dijo este frunciendo el ceño estaba demasiado sentido, Draco fue exageradamente duro con él (Sin dobles sentidos... reitero), sólo... por haber roto una pequeña estatua que con un pequeño "Reparo" se arreglaba además él no tenía toda la culpa, Harry admitía que le tenía cierto aprecio, cariño al rubio, y por esa razón se sentía muy dolido, por el contrarío el ojigris parecía tenerle un profundo odio-

-Vamos Harry... ¿Harry te acuerdas cuando tenías dos años?

-Hermi, no puedo acordarme lo que pasó hace tres años...

-"¿Hace tres años? Solo han pasado cinco días..." Sabes ¿Quién es Neville?

-Un Gryffindor que mete la pata en todo ¿No? (Recuerden que Harry es medio Slytherin, que no recuerda su pasado si a eso le sumamos que vive en Slytherin temporalmente, nos saldrá alguien parecido alguien bastante pedante pero ¿Qué puede salir del cuidado de Draco Malfoy?...) Eso es lo que veo que hace en todas las materias...

-¡Harry! No deberías decir eso... -Le reprendió el pelirrojo- Si no sabes nada, es mejor no hablar...

-¿Estoy diciendo mentira?

-Estar en Slytherin le ha hecho mal... -Apuntó Seamus tristemente- Dime Harry ¿Qué seguirá? ¿Te unirás al señor oscuro? –Hermione estaba tras Harry haciendo a Seamus para que cerrara la boca, que no sabía, aún, nada de eso, pero al verse fracasada, se puso una mano en la cara-

-¿El Lord oscuro? Eso me suena... No, se los juro... pareciera como si estuviera viviendo dos vidas al mismo tiempo, y de la otra no me acordara...

-"En realidad es algo así..." Vámonos, Harry, tengo que ir a clase...

-Si Mione –Viendo con mala cara con los que acababa de hablar y siguiendo a la castaña, cuando estuvieron fuera de la vista de todos, en el salón de Aritmancia-

-Harry ¿Por qué te comportas así?

-Porque ellos no me caen... ¿Acaso dije mentiras, cuando dije que Neville era un fracasado? –Mirándola fijamente, con sus ojos verdes desafiantes y su parte Slytherin desatada- ¿Mis padres están muertos? –Dijo secamente, era totalmente para un niño de semejante edad no entender muchas cosas-(Debo aclarar que Harry desde ahora hasta que cumpla los catorce años va a sufrir trastornos emocionales) ¿Hermione? –Esta se mordía el labio, atinó por decir que, eso no lo sabía, que fuera y se lo preguntara a Dumbledore, el día pasó sin complicaciones sólo la pequeña mente del moreno, tratando de usar una lógica la cual no poseía en estos momentos.-

Habían pasado dos días y vemos a un Harry sentado leyendo algo que le había dejado Draco "Moste potente Potion" (No sé, en que estaría pensando Draco XD) No entendía mucho, pero era mejor que mirar las partículas de polvo en el ambiente ya que, no podía entrar a clases ya que ahora era lo suficientemente "Grande", para "depender" de Draco.

Así que revisando el libro estaba sentado en el lago, esperaba, cuando de repente, llegó a la poción "Multijugos" y lo soltó rápidamente, había escuchado voces en su cabeza ¿Millicent Blustrode? ¿Un gato? ¿Una cámara? Si había visto algo parecido a una cámara, con columnas de serpiente... ¿Parsel? Eso ya era mucho para un día, estaba mareado, estaba procesando mucha información... Y le apareció otro nombre ¿Myrthle la llorona?

Agarró el libro un poco asustado, lo cerró rápidamente, y fue a esperar a que alguien saliera de clases para preguntar... Draco tendría en estos momentos sabía merlín que clase, así que se fue al gran comedor se sentó en donde siempre "Slytherin" estaba pálido... Recordaba, un hombre de obres rojas, con una sonrisa, un tanto... Sádica en el rostro...

-"¿Voldemort?" –En eso llegó alguien que le puso la mano en el hombro y Harry pegó un pequeño salto, y se volteó un poco asustado-

-¿Harry? –Ya Draco se había resignado- ¿Qué te pasa? –Lo que le extrañaba era que el "niño" se acordaba de todo lo recodado, pero no se acordaba de lo que pasaba al día anterior-

-Emmm... nada Draco... Sólo me... sorprendiste... -Draco no se tragó esa mentira pero era mejor dejarlo hasta allí... sabía que el moreno no se lo estaba pasando nada bien...- ¿Bien tus clases? –Preguntando estúpidamente por cambiar el tema... este sonrió, si no fuera porque se vería estúpido hubiera empezado a pegarse contra la pared, así que con una sonrisa, de ¿Qué sucede? Y en su mente, Harry ¡imbécil! ¿No tienes más cerebro? ¿Para que preguntas semejante cosa?-

-¿Tú estás seguro de que estás bien?

-Tan perfectamente que podría estar, si, todo Slytherin va tras tu cabeza, la mitad de Gryffindor piensa que eres un imbécil de primera y parece como si tuvieras dos vidas paralelas, de la cual no sabes cual es la verdadera –Dijo cambiando radicalmente- No es por nada, pero ¿Me podrías regalar una de tus preciadas noches y decirme que es lo que me pasa?

-¿Quieres hablar? La última hora la tengo, libre...

-¿Enserio vas a hablar conmigo? –Harry se contorsionó, se puso cerca de la cabeza de Draco y puso frente con frente y mirándolo fijamente- me han raptado a Draco... ¿Me lo devuelves? Si eres tan amable... necesito al Draco verdadero para hablar...

-Hay veces que me pareces que eres la cosa más estúpida del mundo ¿Pero sabes? Tienes lindos ojos –Dijo Draco, sonriéndole, era la primera vez que le daba un gesto cariñoso, claro, era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca y se detenía a detallarlo. Harry se quitó inmediatamente la vista de encima y se puso de un magenta fluorescente, el rubio amplió su sonrisa...-

-¿Enserio vas a hablar conmigo? –Dijo aún sin mirarlo, ya que aún tenía el rojo fluorescente presente-

-¿No es eso lo que quieres? De verdad que a veces no te entiendo –El moreno sonrió le dio un abrazo que dejó a Draco en... Loading... Wait a Minute... el ojiverde salió corriendo no antes sin darle una de sus más radiantes sonrisas, el rubio sólo estaba en un choque total, jamás había hecho semejante cosa. En eso apareció Pansy-

-Drak... amor ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Eh? –Dijo reaccionando, volviendo a la realidad demasiado rápido como para entender algo-

-Estabas como un imbécil mirando a la nada (Tan linda la muchachita...) ¿Qué pasó?

-Ejem... no nada, estaba, mirando un ovni... o algo que me llamó la atención, pero creo que desapareció... -Volviendo a la compostura, pero por dios esa excusa era demasiado... demasiado... O sea ¿Ovnis?-

-Draco... ¿Estás bien? –Dijo mirándolo como ¿Qué le pasa este loco?-

-Si... y creo que... mejor me voy... -Agarrando sus cosas y saliendo del gran comedor (Oye Draco, cálmate es simplemente un abrazo XD, te estás volviendo paranoico...) –Las clases pasaron y ahora Harry y Draco estaban, en las mazmorras, sentados uno frente al otro sin saber como comenzar-

-¿Draco? ¿Podrías no quedarte en el aire? –Dijo el moreno un poco preocupado-

-A ver... Harry, mira tu en realidad tienes dieciséis años... -Dijo este no muy convencido si empezar por el principio.-

-¿Yo dieciséis años? Me estás jugando sucio Draco...

-No, mira, Weasley...

-¡¿Ese tiene algo que ver?! –Dijo empezando a exasperarse y ni había comenzado-

-Cálmate, déjame contar la historia –Este lo miró apremiante y Draco lo miró como "Esto es serio aparte no es fácil para mí" –Estábamos en pociones... emmm... Y como dije la Co... digo Weasley... y Granger estaban haciendo una poción "Obvio" Entonces Weasley, le pasó un ingrediente mal, según Severus, te calló encima y pues... te convertiste en un bebé, se supone que en nueve días deberías recordar todo tu pasado, y pues volver a la normalidad...

-Creo que no asimilé todo... Quieres decir que ¿Una poción mal hecha me convirtió en bebé y creceré o terminaré de crecer en nueve días?

-Si lo asimilaste... -Dijo irónicamente-

-No, no ¡Ya van! O sea... yo no me acuerdo de que hice ayer... ni antes de ayer... es decir ¿Qué demonios? –Dijo tirándose en la silla cerrando los ojos para despejar un poco el panorama-

-Eso es lo que me extraña, no es que hayas hecho nada malo... "Para suerte mía... he podido redimir todo lo malo e injusto..." Pero no importa podrás volver a tú vida normal en poco tiempo...

-Bueno... no sé quien eres... si nos ponemos a sincerarnos, pero ¿Sabes? Siento algo especial por ti y te juro que si éramos, personas, que ni nos conocíamos, ahora te tengo mucho aprecio, es lo único que recuerdo de cada día... que un rubio de ojos grises me cuida y yo lo saco constantemente de sus cabales... del cual su nombre recuerdo cada vez que me lo dicen, es un poco extraño vivir así... -Después de esa confecion siguieron conversando largo rato, de temas triviales, como Quidditch, Pociones, Salasar y Slytherin y como a las diez de la noche volvió a relucir el tema "central" de su estadía en esa mazmorra-

-¿No quieres ir a dormir? Se está haciendo tarde...

-Seguro... -Entendiendo la indirecta de Draco "No quiero seguir hablando del tema"- Por cierto, cuando tenga once, que es cuando entro a Hogwarts ¿Qué voy hacer?

-Ya se verá –Cuando llegaron al cuarto, Harry estaba en la cama durmiendo profundamente, acurrucado al lado del rubio, sentía la cálida respiración del moreno y sus latidos del corazón por la cercanía... era tan calmante... y a la vez estresante- "¡Demonios! ¿Qué me pasa? Parezco imbécil... Merlín ¿Yo también le he agarrado, cariño...? es que con todas las cosas que hemos pasado... y es tan tierno, es irónico pero es la única persona que me ha abrazado con tanto cariño en mis dieciséis años..." –Dijo mirando al chico el cual dormía a su lado, después de admirarlo por un rato volvió a concentrarse en el techo- "¿Qué hará cuando se entere que está jugando con el enemigo? No lo sé, lo veo... tan... Slytherin... Draco, Draco, te estás aflojando... ¿Volveremos con la pelea? ¿Cambiaremos? ¡Maldición! Esto me va a dejar más... triste...de lo creía... se me va hacer difícil dejar, esto de lado... Pero no me queda de otra" –Cerrando los ojos y tratando de dormir, no tendría de otra... más que olvidar, tendría que dejar de lado el "Harry" y empezar de nuevo con las peleas, eso le iba a pasar, por todo lo que le hizo al moreno-

En un momento de la noche, el moreno se estremeció, pero Draco no se inmuto después sintió un espasmo más grande y abrió un ojos, Harry estaba teniendo una pesadilla y de las feas ya que estaba llorando, como no lo podía levantar, terminó por optar de bañarlo ilusoriamente con agua helada, el joven de ojos verdes, se despertó desorientado llorando y con un grito espeluznante que fue aplacado por el pecho de Draco.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Draco, fue horrible –El moreno hablaba rápido y aferrándole al ojigris como si se pudiera evaporar en cualquier momento- Cederic, mortífagos, Voldemort –Estremecimiento por parte del rubio- mis padres con los ojos abiertos después de un Avada Kedavra... El torneo de los tres magos... Una poción para revivir, Tom Ridley una serpiente, a la cual entendía perfectamente, parsel creo... dios –Casi cortándole la circulación en los brazos a Draco-

-Tranquilo Harry... fue una simple pesadilla, de tus recuerdos... trata de volver a dormir –Dijo acariciándole la espalda tranquilizadoramente- Sólo eso... -Después de calmar un poco al "niño de oro" y dejarlo dormir inquietamente, siguió sus pasos-

Los días iban pasando y la relación entre Harry y Draco se iba estrechando cada vez más aunque también tenían ciertas diferencias, pero de igual manera, se entendían, tenían los mismos gustos y disgustos por decirlo de alguna manera.

El niño de oro, abría los ojos con trece años, los días anteriores, había entrado a Hogwarts, ya como estudiantes, pero aún seguía sin recordar al rubio, habían sido horribles, los pasados días... muchos accidentes, de manera "nocturna" los cuales quedan como secreto del pentágono, cuando despertó, miró a Draco un poco confundido... Y miraba la habitación... se le hacía conocida...

-¿Malfoy...? -Le dijo Harry un poco indeciso- ¿Malfoy...? ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! ¡ARRIBA! –El rubio se paró medio desubicado, la única persona que lo levantaba así era, su padre y era bastante improbable que el estuviera allí-

-¿Harry?

-¡Acabo de recordar una parte horrible de mi pasado!

-¿Ahhhhh? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? –Dijo Draco más pérdio que hijo e' limbo-

-Ahora no sé ¿que demonios hacer con mi vida? ¿Tu eres... eras...... serás............ ¡COMO SEA! mi enemigo? ¡¡¡¡¡Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA!!!!!!

-Ya van, déjame, despertarme... -Dijo Draco moviendo la cabeza ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahora?- Harry 'barajeamelo más despacio ¿puedes?

-¡DRACO! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿CUÁNDO ME IBAS A DECIR QUE ERAMOS LOS NÉMESIS MÁS GRANDES DEL COLEGIO?!!!!!! –Dijo Harry a pleno pulmón, Draco estaba con cara de "¿WHAT?"-

-¡¿AH?! Ya van, ya van... -Recuperando toda lógica y cayendo en cuenta de todo- ¡OH dios! ¿Ya te acordaste de eso? –Dijo un poco preocupado, en eso muchos Slytherin iban abrir la puerta cuando Harry-

-¡RITUMERIS! –Dijo y la varita le apareció, con trece años ya había recuperado su magia y casi toda su memoria- ¡Claustrum! ¡Silentium! –Dijo apuntándole a la puerta la cual se cerró al instante y todo quedó insonoro de adentro para afuera, Harry se bajó de la cama y se paró en una de las esquinas del cuarto-

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? –Dijo tratándosele de acercar-

-¡No des un paso más! –Apuntando con la varita un poco inseguro no sabía por que pero no podía atacarlo-

-Harry ¿Podrías calmarte? ¿Y dejar de armar tanto escándalo? –Dijo dando un paso más, pero paró por que Harry estaba temblando pero no bajaba la varita ¿Lo que pasaba por la cabeza del moreno? "Dios ¿yo? En Slytherin en el cuarto de Draco Malfoy... ¿Durmiendo o que sabe que demonios?..."-

-¡Quédate donde estás! –Draco, se le acercó y antes de que pudiera hacer nada le quitó la varita y le atrapó los brazos en un abrazo, aunque este pataleaba y forcejaba- ¡Desmanius! –Dijo el rubio un poco desesperado- ¡Finite Incantem! –Dijo a la puerta y como todo un Malfoy- ¿Se puede saber que hace todo el mundo parado en mi puerta?

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Zabini-

-¿Bueno que tanto ven? –Dijo mosqueado, lo que querían era curiosear-

-Oímos al mocoso... bueno ya no tan mocoso, de Potter gritar...

-¿Y eso que les importa? ¡Fuera de mí habitación...! -Dijo con el mayor autocontrol que poseía entre tanto despelote, todos se fueron aunque los curiosos aún trataban de visualizar algo lo cual no era posible- Icisis –Y de la varita salieron unas cuerdas de seda, aguantándolo pero sin dañarlo, cerró un ojo y- Enervate –El moreno despertó más desubicado, si se podía, y vio a Draco, lo mínimo que quería era llorar- Espérate un momento, y déjame hablar ¿Vale?

-¿Qué hago yo aquí? –Dijo temeroso de la respuesta-

-Si no te calmas, no te suelto... gracias a Merlín que hoy es sábado... ¿Qué es exactamente lo que pasó?

-¿Ron Y Hermione? ¿Dónde están?

-¡Oye! ¿Me están oyendo?

-¡¿Qué demonios hago yo aquí?! ¡Malfoy! Quiero ir a mi sala común –Dijo empezando a perder la paciencia, Draco respiró hondo, eso le dolió más que cualquiera de los golpes que pudieran haberse dado en el pasado, y se pasó una mano por el cabello-

-Harry ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de escucharme? –El moreno lo fulminó con la mirada y este lo miró cansado y eso que no había comenzado- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Es que no te acuerdas de nada?

-No juegues conmigo...

-Me juras comportarte civilizadamente y te suelto... -Dijo tratando de hacer que el moreno dejara la defensiva- No te voy hacer nada... -Este se puso a meditárselo unos momentos-

-Está bien... espero que tus motivos sean buenos... -Este lo soltó Harry se sentó en la cama y Draco se arrodilló al frente del moreno, y le empezó a contar toda la historia de pies a cabeza, cuando Draco terminó el moreno, era ahora el que estaba en Loading... Download 2 por segundo...-

-No entiendo...

-Todas las mañanas me dices eso Harry ¿Podrías dejar de ser repetitivo? Aunque te digo que esta mañana, variaste una exageración... ¿Querías acabar con Hogwarts? –Tratando de sonar lo más "Amigable" posible-

-Esto es totalmente incoherente... ¿Hermione haciendo estallar una poción? ¿En que momento?

-Pues, es la verdad......

-Ya, no sigas... sí... te creo... tengo la sensación de De jà vu...

-Mañana podrías hacerme el favor de no armar tanto revuelo ¿si?

-Emmmm... si trataré... -Dijo pasándose la mano por los desordenados cabellos- ¿Entonces? Mal... perdón Draco... creo... ¡Hay Demonios! –Dijo pegando sus rodillas a su cuerpo y escondiendo la cabeza en medio de las rodillas, el rubio se le pensó un poco... mucho en realidad, pero con todo el valor que tenía lo abrazó... sabía que estaba en un desconcierto único... este se estremeció al contacto pero al final se terminó desahogando, teniendo pequeños flashes, de lo que había pasado con Draco, ahora no lloraba por salir de allí, si no es que dentro de tres días no lo tendría más...-

**TBC...**

**---------------------------------4-----------------------4---------------------------------**

_Guao -.- bueno falta el capítulo final y el epílogo... no más... uffff, bueno espero no haberlos decepcionados, este capítulo empieza de lo peor, pero creo que se remide al final... o eso espero... dios... bueno, ejem... nos vemos espero sus comentarios! Bye! Será hasta que pueda actualizar, con el cole, atosigándonos... no es mucho lo que puedo hacer... pero no tardaré... (no hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir) Chao conciencia no te necesitamos... bueno en fin, hasta la próxima! _


	8. Capítulo VII

**Playing whit the enemy**

**Summary:** Un conjuro desviado de Malfoy y una poción mal hecha, convierten a Harry en un bebé, pero la única persona que acepta el pequeño es a Draco, ¿que harán? ¿Harry regresará a ser el de antes?

**Advertencia:** Creo que Slash... pero eso será, casi finalizando la historia... cuando lean sabrán por que...

**Disclaimer:** Todo de Rowling, excepto la trama...

---------------------------#-----------------------------------#---------------------------

**Capítulo VII. Una relación que nace...**

Ahora con catorce años Harry estaba en adivinación (Ya había ingresado en sus clases normales habiendo recordado todo) pensado en Draco, desde ayer recordaba todo lo que había pasado desde que era un bebé, la poción y todo lo demás... ¿Qué haría ahora? A la mitad de los Gryffindor los había rechazado por que su parte Slytherin había estado dominante, pero eso era lo de menos.

Entre ceja y ceja estaba el rubio pero no como Némesis, si no, como el Draco que lo había cuidado y atendido y lo seguía haciendo por estos quince días, sentía algo extraño si se tuvieran que separar, su alma lloraría eso era seguro pero ¿Por qué motivo? ¿Le había tomado cariño? ¿Y si era así que importaba? Draco no sentía nada por el... mientras tenía esos pensamientos, el rubio que rondaba constantemente lo miraba apremiante, pensado en lo mismo que Harry.

-¡Señor Potter! –Le reprendió la profesora, Harry la miró con cara de ¿Qué he hice ahora?- ¿Podría prestarle atención a la clase? ¿¡De que estábamos hablando?!

-¿Qué necesitamos un ojo interior desarrollado para poder ver las infinidades de la bola de cristal? –Preguntó al azar-

-Bueno... veo que no está tan perdido... pero preste atención –Harry alzó una ceja ¿Enserio de eso hablaban? En fin, al final de la clase el moreno, siguió caminando a su próxima clase, el día pasó lento y aburrido para el ojiverde, cuando salió del gran comedor lo llamaron-

-¡Harry! –Este se volteó- Tengo que hablar contigo –Le dijo su pelirrojo amigo-

-Ron, no es por parecer descortés, pero si es muy importante podría ser rápido tengo algo de vital importancia que hacer –Ron frunció el ceño-

-¿Qué? ¿Irte a acostar con el maldito hurón de Malfoy? –Harry cruzó los brazos-

-¿Perdón?

-Al grano... ¿Por qué demonios eras el único que rechazabas cuando estabas como bebé? –El ojiverde sonrió irónicamente-

-Eso... no esperaba que me lo preguntaras ¿Qué no es obvia la respuesta?

-No, no lo es... exijo una explicación ¿Y por que con el hurón de Malfoy si? Todo con el, pensé que éramos amigos...

-Bueno, solo te puedo decir una cosa... tu me has hecho muchos desplantes... tus celos, me lastiman, yo no tengo la culpa de ser Harry Potter... así que revirtamos la pregunta, pensé que éramos amigos, también creí que eras más maduro... permiso Ron, tengo algo más importante que hacer...

-¿Te gusta el hurón? ¿Verdad?

-Y si así fuera ¿Te importaría? –Cortó Harry rápidamente, le habían dado en un punto bajo, Ron bufó-

-¿Me estás haciendo una fea broma?

- Me tengo que ir...

-¡Responde!

-Déjame, no mereces que te responda eso... -Dijo dejando al pelirrojo en estado de shock ¿Eso era un si en transición? Cuando llegó al cuarto de Draco aun este no había llegado, se sentó en la cama, se quitó los lentes y se puso a pensar y analizar todo lentamente, ¿De verdad se había enamorado de Draco? Sacudió la cabeza tratando de aclararse cuando en ese momento llegó el rubio sus miradas se cruzaron-

-Hola...

-Hola...

-¿Me querías decir algo? –Dijo poniéndose de rodillas frente al moreno-

-Me juras no salir despavorido corriendo...

-Te lo juro... -Dijo sin entender muy bien, el ojiverde suspiró-

-Pasado mañana se acaba todo... -escogiendo las palabras cuidadosamente, sin separar la mirada de los ojos del otro- y la verdad que estaré en deuda contigo toda mi vida...

-"Yo gasté mí tiempo, por que quise" –Draco no se atrevía a hablar simplemente lo miraba-

-No voy a tener con que pagarte. Estoy confundido -lanzó de repente y Draco se sorprendió- ya no sé lo que siento... hay veces que quiero gritarte, pero hay otras que solamente me da para mirarte...

-Ha... -Pero no pudo continuar-

-Ahora me siento desorientado, como si mañana todo se me cayera encima... -Así seguía tratando de explicar algo que ni el mismo sabía que era.- Por eso no sé ya ni que decir –Este terminó por abrazar a Draco desesperadamente temiendo por que lo alejara, los dos cayeron sentados por el impulso del abrazo- te lo ruego déjame saber que es lo que siento... -Al principio el ojigris no podía reaccionar pero a lo pocos momentos le devolvió el abrazo sentándose como es debido, sentía las amargas lágrimas de su compañero caer en su hombro, y lo apretó aún más-

-Tranquilo... No te voy a dejar... es que ya me encariñé tanto contigo hasta el punto que creo que me enamoré... desde que me aceptaste hasta ahora en podido entender todo con más claridad...

-¿Fui una luz en tu camino? –Preguntó el moreno jugando-

-Más bien una piedrita... que me ayudó bastante... Al contrarío tendría que ser yo el que te pidiera que no me dejaras –Aún abrazándolo con una sonrisa complacida en los labios-

-Esto es muy estúpido –Dijo lanzándose a llorar de nuevo- ¿En que momento? ¿Tú y yo? ¿Juntos?

-Bueno... no sé... me has agarrado fuera de base, para esa pregunta no tengo respuesta... -Dijo mirándole a los ojos-

-Por fin... ya era hora ¿no? No sé si la pregunta venga al caso pero ¿Qué somos ahora?

-¿Pareja? –El ojiverde sonrió- Vamos a dormir, arreglaremos esto mañana, si no, no nos levantaremos, los dos se acostaron después de acomodarse un poco y se durmieron y abrazados, a la noche siguientes, ya habían hablado bastante estaban los dos sentados uno delante del otro hablando trivialmente-

-¿Me dejarías besarte? –Preguntó el rubio, Harry se sonrojó furiosamente- ¿Pasa algo? –Harry ahora no lo miraba, el rubio sonrió- ¿Nunca que han besado?

-Es ahora que conozco el término de "pareja"...

-Déjame darte tu primer beso, ¿Me dejas? –Harry asintió- cierra los ojos... -Este obedeció, cuando Draco iba a seguir tocaron la puerta y el ojiverde abrió los ojos de repente, el rubio maldijo internamente, se levantó, el moreno se sentó en la cama aún rojo- ¿Severus? ¿Pasa algo?

-Si tengo que hablan contigo –Pasando al cuarto- me llegó una carta... -en ese momento miró a Harry y este le devolvió la mirada-

-Emmm... si, ya me voy... -Dijo levantándose, no era que se quisiera ir, pero el aire en estos momentos se le estaba haciendo fundamental-

-Quédate –Jalándole del brazo-

-Creo, que el profesor Snape necesita hablar a solas contigo...

-En realidad no creo que este tema al señor Potter le incumba...

-De todas maneras estaba pensando en ir a tomar aire –cuando Harry salió Draco se tragó la mala cara que tenía ganas de mostrarle a su padrino-

-¿Qué sucede Severus? –Dijo cortantemente-

-¿Estaba pasando algo importante?

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Bueno en fin, tengo malas noticias, tu padre ha mandado una carta, diciendo que ya tienes que tener prometida/o en su defecto por que tienes que cumplir ya con el apellido Malfoy, y si no lo tienes, o sea hablo de algo formal y definitivo, si no es así, le tocará a tu padre elegir –Dijo pausada pero secamente-

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que oíste o te la buscas o te la buscan ¿No sé, si notas la diferencia? Draco –Cambiado a faceta familiar- ¿Tienes pareja? E tratado de hablar con tu padre pero el terco... Esta vez no es mucho lo que tu madre o yo podemos hacer por ti...

-Pero Severus...

-Procura también que sea una "Buena pareja" en el sentido que sea bien vista por tu familia no sé, si me entiendes...

-Si claro -Dijo irónicamente- Sangre limpia, de buen estrato social, de una belleza sobre natural, poderosa/o, Etc, Ect, No quiero, yo vi como fue la elección de Alise (Prima de Draco), ella no quedó feliz con su prometido... Al igual que el de tía Alexia, todos son muy infelices...

-Lo sé... no tienes que irte tan lejos, ya de por sí, Narcisa y Lucius no son la pareja perfecta...

-¿A quien tengo que buscar? ¿A la Venus de milo? ¿O al adonis? Para que a ellos les guste... -Severus torció una mueca, sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo su ahijado-

-Pues, no será eso pero si algo similar, sabes que cuentas con el apoyo de tu tía y mío, si la pareja que amas, primero ¿Tienes a alguien?

-Depende de cómo definamos ese alguien...

-Draco, si no me hablar claro y transparente no te podremos ayudar...

-Por dios Severus, no sé, si la tengo, pero sería pedirle demasiado...

-Dime el nombre...

-¡Me rehusó!

-Entonces que tu padre decida por ti ¿Te parece? –Draco frunció el ceño-

-No es nada definitivo, si lo quiero y él me quiere, pero ¿Pedirle que se presente a mi familia...? una cosa es el amor y otra cosa es el suplicio de vida...

-Se a donde quieres llegar, di, nombre y apellido, Draco... Está bien ¿La conozco?

-Seguro...

-¿Es de buena familia?

-También...

-¿Es sangre limpia?

-¡SI! –Dijo un poco harto-

-¿Es lindo? (Severus deja de preguntar estupideces XD, eso no es propio de ti...)

-¡Hey!

-Que más da, ya sé que es Él... ¿lo es...?

-Para mí si...

-Por ahora, el "tú", no tiene mucho valor... A otros ojos ¿Lo es? Ahórrame la preguntadera y dime el nombre –Perdiendo la paciencia (Sí... eso si es muy propio de ti nn)

-Ejem...

-Cuando menos dime la descripción, oye pero tú si eres cara dura... te estamos tratando de ayudar y no haces nada por facilitárnoslo...

-Bien, es de cabello negro, ojos verdes esmeraldas, alto, delgado, tiene piel blanca aunque un poco bronceada... -Severus abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, una sola persona contaba con esa descripción y Draco anticipándose de que Severus fuera a matar a Harry, se interpuso en la puerta-

-¿Y le llaman el niño dorado verdad? –Nótese la ironía y las ganas de descuartizar de alguien que tenía nombre y apellido-

-¿Querías nombres? ¿No?

-¡Por Merlín! ¡ES HARRY POTTER! ¡¿Como se te ocurre semejante barbaridad!?

-Oye, si tuviera el dominio de mi corazón te juro que desde hace rato que lo hubiera cerrado con llave ¿Por qué no? Es de buena familia, sangre limpia, con una fortuna exorbitante, se que mi padre eso es lo primero que mira, la Potter y la Black, es precioso, lindo, espectacular, vamos lo tienes que admitir. –Severus gruñó, era cierto el mocoso tenía sus encantos, Draco hablaba de la parte física de Harry por que era lo único que iban a ver en todo el remoto caso de que fuera el elegido, pero prefería mil veces, alejarlo que meterlo en semejante lío-

-Estás olvidando unos pequeñísimos detalles, tiene por primer apellido Potter, para más de colmos es el heredero de Gryffindor, por no decir que el señor oscuro anda tras el y que tu padre es su mano derecha, si eso lo sumamos nos dará un igual de "Suicidio seguro"

-¿Puedo alegar a su favor?

-A ver...

-Es también mitad Heredero Slytherin, puede hablar parsel, tiene toda la clase que puedas desear y bueno con respecto a lo del lord, eso pasa a un plano secundario...

-En realidad ese es no es el primer plano

-¿Ah?

-Seria del Close up... ¿Sabes cual sería tú única posibilidad y no la vas ni querer escuchar?

-Cuidado con lo que dices Severus...

-Que te diera un heredero, pero no creo que ni tú ni él estén preparado para eso...

-"Dúdalo..." –pensó el ojigris irónicamente, por dios, él sería su primera pareja, hablarle de hijos era un poco apresurado- Vamos un poco rápido ¿No crees?

-Lo debí haber deducido desde hace tiempo... esa poción es reveladora... es que... no sé que demonios le echaron Granger y Weasley, nunca se había hecho una poción que revela el amor... -En ese momento tocaron la puerta, ya había pasado considerablemente hablando en términos de tiempo, desde que Severus había llegado, eran las diez de la noche... Draco abrió la puerta y allí estaba Harry con los brazos cruzados, parado, esperando-

-Creo... que hoy voy a dormir en mi sala común Draco... la conversación va para rato...

-Pero hoy es el último día... -Dijo Draco por lo bajo-

-Potter, creo que lo que estamos hablando ahora si le incumbe...

-¿Eh? No enserio... yo me voy a mi sala común... se irme de donde no me llaman...

-Harry, si no consigo una pareja formal, que para rematar le guste a mí familia me obligarán a casarme, con quien sabe quien... -Todo lo dijo rápido, que hasta al ojiverde le costó un poco entenderle, y eso que este hablaba rapidísimo-

-¿Cómo? ¿Oí bien?

-Depende de lo que hayas oído...

-Ahora reafirmo que en tú familia están locos... ¿Quieres ayuda?

-Estoy desesperado... -El moreno entró y cerró la puerta-

-Me vas a mandar a la horca, yo nunca uso el dicho de tal palo tal astilla, pero... vamos tú padre es la mano derecha de Vol... Tom......... -Corrigió al ver la mirada de su profesor de pociones-

-Voy a agregar que mal partido no eres –Mirando por el rabillo del ojo- pero ese es el problema...

-Se que sonará una locura pero, y si lo transformamos en mujer

-¡¿QUÉ?! Oye no exageres, además ¿Cuánto duraría la mentira? –Dijo sonrojándose-

-No es mala idea... Potter desaparece del mapa, el lord nos da tiempo para respirar, y a Draco no lo atosigarían tanto... No creo que a Dumbledore le moleste...

-Hey, no... momento... ¿Están perdiendo la cordura? No me pienso transformar en mujer... y profesor ¿Está aceptando nuestra relación así sin más?

-Te prefiero a ti que a la cuerda de mortífagos que pudiera haber escogido Lucius...

-Aún así...

-Bueno en fin... mañana seguiremos sacando hipótesis, por ahora duérmanse, ya se verá que hacer... -Con esto salió del cuarto pensativo, diciendo que Potter está lejos el lord desistiría, no quedaba mucho de año... era buena la alternativa, aunque claro mostrarle argumentos que valgan a Potter sería difícil, pero es la mejor opción, mañana sería otro día... un plan bien maquinado todos beneficiados...-

¡FIN! **_"""( ¡¡¡¡¡LEE LAS NOTASSSSS!!!!! )"""_**

---------------------------------------&-------------------------------------------------------------

_Me Explico antes de que me quieran asesinar... aquí no termina como tal "**Playing with the enemy**", pero empieza otra faceta, que podríamos llamar secuela, el final, fue patético, horrible, nefasto, lo sé, lo de Ron pues, fue por lo de los acumulados de cinco años Hermione no se menciona por ningún lado debido a que todo con ella estaba perfecto, la relación dio un pésimo comienzo, pero lo pienso enmendar, en la "secuela" se arreglaran cosas, que dejé inconclusas en esta (Espero que sean compasivos)... sólo un poco de paciencia pido, no tiene epílogo por razones obvias, ¿Qué más? No sé bueno en fin, espero sus comentarios, y ya se que van hacer la mayoría malos por el desplante que hice... las actualizaciones van hacer súper irregulares (¬¬ denle las gracias al colegio)._

_Sin más nada que decir me despido (Por favor no sean tan duros lo pienso arreglar en la secuela) No respondo los Rew por falta de time! Perdón bye! gracias por haber leído y también por los que tienen pensado seguir leyendo, Hasta pronto! _

_Atte. Liuny _


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Playing whit the enemy**

**Summary:** Un conjuro desviado de Malfoy y una poción mal hecha, convierten a Harry en un bebé, pero la única persona que acepta el pequeño es a Draco, ¿que harán? ¿Harry regresará a ser el de antes?

**Advertencia:** ¡Slash! Ahora sí de lleno, relaciones Hombre/Hombre, pero a estás alturas ¿Todo el mundo lo sabe? ¿O no? En fin ¡No quiero reclamos!

**Disclaimer:** Todo de Rowling, excepto la trama...

---------------------------#-----------------------------------#---------------------------

**Capítulo VIII. La primera cita... **

---------------------------#-----------------------------------#---------------------------

_Hola he aquí yo otra vez, perdón pero es que estaba tan apurada que las notas quedaron mal redactadas, aquí no es que aquí termine playing with the enemy, es que ya Harry creció, por ende la primera fase terminó, pero no es el final del fic y es una especie de secuela por que, como verán se llama igual, lo diferente es que ahora se va a centrar en otro tema que no es la poción, no sé si ahora me explico bien, pero en fin, espero que se vallan arreglando las cosas adiós! _

_**Reviews: **_

**Diabolik: **Bueno si me dices que es "cura" responderé mejor el Rew, es que ya Harry creció por eso pongo y que es una secuela pero no se acaba, mejor omite las notas finales, no debí haber puesto eso...

**serendipity-789: **Tengo pensado hacer algo mejor en su primer beso así iba a quedar demasiado balurdo (Eso significa demasiado pirata) pero en fin, XD es que ese es el trabajo de Severus, espero no defraudarlos más... Bye kisses

**Iva girl: **Emmm ¿Qué es Talia? Bueno en fin ¿Quieres que se acabe? La estoy alargando es por que todo el mundo me dijo que ¿Tan pronto? Pero en fin, un Mpreg no sé... me lo pensaré... pero gracias por la idea, nos vemos! Bye!

**Diana-Lily-Potter: **XD si convertirlo en mujer es que bueno los Malfoy's son un tanto exigentes, bueno no es que Lucius al principio lo trate la mar de bien, pero no los voy hacer sufrir tanto, lo de Ron... eso seguirá así por tiempo indefinido... pero en fin gracias por el Rew adiós!!!!

**Mirug:** Tu si me entendiste! Si! Procuraré no defraudarlos!!! XD por que es nuestro prota y sin el no habría fic jeje, gracias por leer XD nos vemos!

**Paola:** No es el último capítulo es una forma de decir para dar paso a la otra faceta del fic, gracias! Nos vemos!

**Murtilla: EXACTO!** Otra persona que me entiende, es solo para dar paso a otra parte del fic! Quieres un lemmon? ;.; no soy buena escribiendo esas cosas, pero en fin ya se verá, bye!

**Amidala Granger:** Gracias por la neutralidad (La educación apesta!) no vale aún queda fic, jeje gracias por leer, nos vemos!

**luzy Snape:** . pero si no es el final es solamente un cambio de faceta... pero en fin, por supuesto que promete más, es que me debí saltar las notas, eso solo hizo confundir...

**Amaly Malfoy:** ;.; si lo sé... pero bueno en fin, esas notas ni siquiera deberían estar allí, pero en fin bueno aquí está la actualización, ahora estamos más al cuello, pero en fin , hay gente más ocupada que yo XD jeje, haré todo lo posible, gracias nos vemos!

**Ni€a:** HI! Gracias me subes el ánimo, pero es que si sevie no hubiera entrado el primer beso hubiera quedado muy burdo -.-, pero será muy especial, así tendrán tiempo de conocerse mejor, aunque que más se quieren conocer XD si fue el padre? Esas question se sabrán conforme pase el fic jeje nos vemos! Bye!

**Unodeporaqu** **ASÍ QUE TE PARECI" PATÉTICO... MALO... TRISTE? BUENO SI ESO FUE TU PUNTO DE VISTA ME PUEDES DECIR POR QUE TE ESPERASTE AL CAPÍTULO OCHO PARA DECÍRMELO? ¿UNA MALA TRAMA? MIRA CIELO, ME PARECE QUE ESTÁS CONFUNDID... UNA MALA REDACCION??? (**Cree que tengo mala redacción, está bien no será la mejor del mundo, pero o sea...**) QUE TE PUEDO DECIR? PERO IGUAL, QUE NO CONOZCO A LOS PERSONAJES???!!!!! POR DIOS QUE CALUMNIA, MIRA, QUE TE PARECE SI PRIMERO EMPIEZAS A ESCRIBIR Y DESPUÉS ME DICES QUE ES LO QUE DEBO HACER, TE PARECE? SI NO... (DIRIA UNAS CUANTAS OBSENIDADES PERO NO QUIERO SER SANCIONADA POR FF. POR UNA VOS DISIDENTE) ¿EXESO DE CURSILERÍA? ESO APENAS SI ES UN POCO DE ROMANCE... VAMOS POR DIOS CON QUE MORAL TE PARAS A DECIR SEMEJANTE COSA?! TE PARECE QUE ESCRIBO SOLO PALABRAS BONITAS? ESTÁS TOTALMENTE EQUIVOCAD. Puedo llegar a ser muy profunda. Y POR QUE TÚ ME LO DIGAS NO ME VOY A DEDICAR A OTRA COSA, PERO EN FIN ;) SIN RENCORES, S"LO NO SIGAS LEYENDO Y TODOS FELICES, VALE? ADI"S! GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO! **

---------------------------#-----------------------------------#---------------------------

Un ojiverde de cabellos negros corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts, ya todo había vuelto a la relativa tranquilidad, sin contar a Voldemort, pues... todo era "normal" llegó a la clase de Mcgonagall con el tiempo justo para sentarse al lado de Draco, junto a Hermione que se había sentado junto a Ron y debido a que el pelirrojo no quería disculparse el tampoco lo haría, y lo mejor Hermione le había dado la razón, ya había pedido disculpas a los que se lo merecían y aclarado la mayoría de las cosas.

¿Lo que más extraña? No despertar al lado del rubio, pero al final eso se había convertido en lo mejor que había podido pasar, Severus aún estaba dándole vueltas al asunto, desde ayer si Harry debería convertirse en mujer, hoy lo comentaría con Dumbledore, y si era lo mejor para todos a final del curso pasaría lo que Harry tanto había temido, tener un bulto en el pecho, sangrar por cinco días y parecer un reloj de arena, sólo lo sabrían pocas personas, Draco, Snape, Dumbledore y Remus ¿sus amigos? Eso aún no se había decidido, pero como venían las mareas no lo sabrían.

La profesora los puso hacer un trabajo en pareja pero que era individual, ya que se tenía que ir ¿A que? N.P.I, pero veinte minutos después todos estaban hablando trivialmente de todos los temas posibles menos del trabajo que les habían impuesto.

-¿Tu crees que de verdad termines siendo una fémina? –Preguntó Draco entre divertido y preocupado él, se había enamorado de Harry hombre ¿Podría el sexo opuesto cambiarlo? Deseaba fervientemente que no... pero ahora eso era lo de menos-

-Emmm... no lo sé... el problema es que yo creo que Dumbledore va a aceptar de buena manera, el siempre y sus experimentos raros...

-Harry, en realidad, Severus y sus experimentos raros... -Muchos los miraban, ahora después de la poción, todos se habían preguntado y formulado muchas hipótesis, de cómo sería de ahora en adelante la relación de los dos Némesis más famosos del colegio, hasta ahora los veía hablando como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida, las malas lenguas, aunque acertadas estaban, decían, que se habían hecho pareja, pero como no habían muestras gráficas, sólo eran eso, rumores-

-Cierto, que ese fue el que empezó con todo el rollo –Dijo torciendo una mueca en la cara- ¿En que mundo? ¿Yo? ¿De mujer? –Esto lo dijo en un susurro ahogado, sólo pensarlo le quitaba el oxígeno-

-Harry el rey del drama ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

-¿Qué aparte de convertirme en chica? –Dijo en un siseante susurro-¿Qué Tenga que vérmelas con tú querido papito y si a él le da su regalada gana de invitar a Voldemort, tenga que ganarme un oscar, por mejor actor o actora o lo que sea...? –Draco ahogó una carcajada-

-¡Oh! por Merlín Harry ¿Qué cosas dices? –Dijo sonriendo, como solo Harry había tenido contadas veces la posibilidad de ver – Vamos, solamente trata de pasártelo bien y ver como una experiencia constructiva que va a pasar en tú larga vida...

-No te metas a vendedor... serías un total fracaso...

-Me han dicho que soy bueno para sobornar...

-Ten han informado mal... -Dijo sonriendo triunfal-

-Bueno, si posiblemente, pero igual si te lo mandan lo vas a tener que hacer –Dijo sacándole la lengua-

-Tan lindo tú...

-Si lo sé...

-Bueno, lo que hace el ego...

-¡Hey! ¡Deja a mi ego en paz! Por cierto, antes de que sigas insultado a mí ego, el fin de semana hay un viaje a Hogsmeade, te parece si hacemos nuestra primera "cita" oficial –Dijo susurrando copiando en el cuaderno el trabajo-

-Quieres hacer nuestra primera cita oficial ¿En que sentido? ¿Hacerla pública? –Harry lo miró con cara de ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Estás bien?

-No... oye espera ¿Crees que estoy tan fuera de mí para hacer semejante cosa? –El moreno solo asintió afirmativamente, y el rubio si hubiera podido se hubiera caído hacía atrás- Vamos, no bromees, de aquí el más cuerdo soy yo... -El ojiverde se echó e reír-

-¿Enserio? ¿Tú? Por dios, Vamos antes de que yo llegara a tú vida, tú no conocías el sentido de responsabilidad...

-¿A sí? Me gustaría verte a ti, haciendo de padre...

-No te lo estoy recriminando... te lo estoy comentando, yo aún no sé que es la responsabilidad y eso que ya me pusieron la vida del mundo en mis hombros... no, aquí la más responsable es Hermione...

-... Me voy a omitir mis comentarios por ti... -Dijo el rubio mirando de reojo a la castaña, la cual no le quitaba lo ojos de encima, mientras hacía el trabajo, pero Harry tenía razón aunque no se la daría nunca ¿Haciendo el trabajo? El apenas iba copiando la cuarta pregunta.- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices?

-¿Qué crees que voy a decir?

-Oye, aún no me gradúo de adivino... -Harry lo miró con cara de "Si serás"

-Claro que voy a decir que sí... ¿Para que decirte que no? Sería nuestra primera cita...

-¡Ok! Perfecto, entonces nos vemos en Hogsmeade a las cuatro de la tarde ¿Sabes donde está una pequeña montaña un poco a las afueras del pueblo? –Como no acordarse, cerca de allí era donde estaba escondido Sirius y el hipogrifo...-

-Sí, si sé ¿Entonces a las cuatro?

-Si –En ese momento sonó la campana del cambio de clase, ahora tocaba Herbología, cuando llegaron, vieron que había unas matas que lanzaban chispas de fuego, fue la primera impresión, tenían las flores rojas lavas, y el tallo era de un verde brillante, aunque alguien soltó un comentario algo que hizo a Draco tragarse los celos a no tener de otra "Los ojos de Harry son más verde" el moreno solo atinó a sonrojarse, después de esa clase, adivinación, la bola de cristal, lo único que todo el mundo vio fue niebla... y nada más, después cuidado de criaturas mágicas, donde Hagrid, había traído unos animales que hicieron retroceder a todo el mundo, hasta a Harry, era unas cosas negras babosas, que tenían boca de corroncho, a todos se les antojó algo parecido a un dementor, cuando dijo que era "Vengan a ver, son crías de dementores..." todos salieron corriendo, al final esa hora la tuvieron libre cuando Dumbledore se enteró.-

Harry y Draco estaban en la oficina del director, el rubio estaba sentado horriblemente fastidiado en una silla con las piernas cruzadas, y mirando al techo, el moreno en cambio estaba hecho un mar de nervios, era su futuro lo que posiblemente se decidiera en pocos minutos, así que estaba de aquí para ya y de allá para acá, mordiéndose las uñas, Draco le había dicho que se quedara quieto que no era para tanto, pero el ojiverde no cavilaba en esos momentos.

De repente se escuchó la puerta abrirse y los dos jóvenes, se voltearon apremiantes, Dumbledore entró tan sereno como siempre, Mcgonagall estaba como ida aparte de liada, y Snape estaba sonriendo triunfal, eso a Harry no le pareció que era el mejor presagio del mundo.

Todos tomaron asiento, bueno Draco tuvo que obligar a Harry a sentarse, ya que este se negaba, al final con todos sentado, el director tomó la palabra.

-Harry, me imagino que sabes de que va la cosa ¿no? –Los dos jóvenes asintieron- bueno, hemos tomado una decisión, me pareció muy buena idea la alternativa que a Severus, así mataríamos dos pájaros de un solo tiro el único problema irradia en que tendríamos que tener más cuidado en todo caso que llegaras a parar en casa de los señores Malfoy, entonces el plan vendría así.

Tomó una larga bocanada de aire.

-Severus hará una poción que te convertirá en mujer, por tiempo indefinido... el antídoto será hecho a la par con la poción y siempre lo llevarás en un collar, dentro de un dije, en caso de que sea ultra mente necesario, te quedarás en el castillo en estas vacaciones para preparar todo, se dirá que Harry Potter, se fue a estudiar de intercambio a otro colegio y tú serás sorteado de nuevo –El ojiverde esto no le gusto mucho, las posibilidades de quedar en Gryffindor de nuevo iban hacer nulas, Dumbledore entendió la cara del moreno- Se lo que pasa por tu mente, pero si pudiste una vez, otra no será problema –Esto solo Harry lo entendió quedando en peor estado-

Todos estaban esperando que continuara.

-Se te darán algunas clases, como alemán, creo que el señor Malfoy puede ayudar un poco en esto –Ahora fue el turno de Draco poner mala cara, si era cierto que su familia tenía algo de alemana, a el ese idioma era lo que peor se le daba- Estudiarás violín y Remus ayudará también un poco, Minerva, te enseñará a ser todo una señorita–El rubio se tuvo que salir de la habitación ya que no pudo aguantar la risa.- Y creo que también tomarás clases extras todos los días.

-Es decir ¿Qué me quedan solo semanas así?

-Algo por el estilo –Respondió el anciano- la poción tardará dos meses en hacerse, en ese período ya las clases habrán terminada, el joven Malfoy, podrá quedarte hacerte compañía si eso quiere... sólo tienes que pedir permiso a tus familiares... -Draco asintió-

-¿No me voy a quedar? La mitad de la culpa es mía...

-La mitad de la culpa es de Severus... y otra cuarta parte es de Voldemort, y otro cuarto es de Dumbledore... -Dijo Harry reprochante-

-¿Alguna pregunta? –Dijo el ojiazul omitiendo olímpicamente el comentario del moreno del ojiverde-

-No, creo que todo está muy bien explicado... -Dijo Harry sin mucha gracia-

-Bueno pueden retirarse... -Cuando salieron y estuvieron lejos de las orejas de los profesores-

-Juro que cuando tenga mi mayoría de edad, me las voy a des cobrar, una por una...

-Harry... -Draco sonrió- Bueno en fin... Me voy... nos vemos mañana... -Draco se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y todos se fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes, así transcurrieron los días, para a dar paso al sábado, donde el sueño del ojiverde fue vilmente arrebatado por gritos de sus compañeros de cuarto, una serpiente estaba en su cuarto y no precisamente era Slytherin, aún medio dormido, utilizando toda la concentración que podía tener a las siete de la mañana, le dijo a la serpiente que se fuera, y este le dijo que estaba perdida, lo que hizo fue mostrarle la salida, con muchos escépticos mirándolo, para darse cuenta que todo su sueño se había ido por el retrete, se aseó y con encontró lo primero que tuvo a la mano se vistió, un blue jean, y una camisa verde, bajó al gran comedor donde ya Hermione estaba allí comiendo-

-¡Hola! –Dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla- ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué madrugaste? –Harry aún medio dormido-

-Una serpiente en Gryffindor.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –Cuando se dio cuenta de que había dicho se dispuso a arreglar sus palabras-

-Ya van... un animal serpiente... no un Slytherin...

-¡AH! ya me estaba asustando... ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy? –Con una tostada en la boca-

-Gues... A la guatgo tego u ciga... -Tragando-

-¿Perdón?

-No, nada... ir a Hogsmeade ¿Y tú? –Era mejor no decirle nada, por ahora, cuando todo volviera a la normalidad, sería la primera en enterarse que tenía un cuñado-

-Quedé con Ron... emmmm... era para ver... tu sabes, no es que no quiera estar contigo pero...

-¡Tranquila! –Como anillo al dedo- ¡Vete con Ron! –Dijo sin una pizca de resentimiento ni sarcasmo en la voz, lo que sorprendió enormemente a la castaña-

-¿Enserio no te importa?

-No vale, aprovecha... -Guiñándole un ojo y terminando de comer, no fue mucho lo que sucedió después, solo una pelea de un Gryffindor que se puso a pelear con un Slytherin, por que había desaparecido uno de sus libros, para escepticismo de Harry y Draco los cuales fueron que pararon la pelea para sorpresa de todo el mundo, a las dos Harry se fue arreglar un poco, se puso un pantalón negro, ancho con muchas cadenas (N/da: No se si los han visto, pero son pantalones anchos, con cadenas hechas de eslabones y muchos bolsillos) una camisa que decía Evil y en un reflejo como de agua aparecía Angel, el cabello lo puso en forma de dreks, gracias al milagro de la gelatina o gomina (N/da: depende de cómo lo conozcan) se echó un perfume regalo del Hermione el cual no había usado nunca ¿Por qué? Eso nunca lo sabía, la mejor razón que podía dar era que el no usaba perfume.-

Cuando estuvo listo, bajó y se reunió con los demás Gry, que al verlo preguntaron ¿Qué para donde iba de semejante manera? Harry solo les sonrió y les dijo que era secreto, dejando a más de un suspirando.

Llegó a Hogsmeade, y fue a las tres escobas, donde pidió una cerveza de mantequilla, para esperar que se hicieran las tres y cincuenta, para ir a esperar a Draco pero conociéndolo estaría allí, así Harry tratara de llegar una hora antes, cuando esa hora dio, pagó las cervezas y se dirigió a su punto de encuentro donde verídica mente el rubio estaba parado.

Estaba vestido con un pantalón gris oscuro, de corte Levis, una camisa blanca con letras negras que decían "The dead and the life" cuando vio a Harry sonrió el moreno siempre acababa dejándole sin palabras para describir su aspecto, es que si te acostumbras a verlo siempre desarreglado, y después de encuentras con esa visión tan tentativa, no era mucho lo que las palabras decían total "El que calla otorga".

-¿Llevas mucho esperando? –El rubio simplemente negó con la cabeza- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Es una sorpresa ven... -Llevándolo de la mano, llegaron a un local, que parecía un Restaurant, por lo que vislumbró Harry todo era alumbrado por la luz de la vela, cuando Draco hizo un ademán para que se detuviera-

-Buenas... ¿Reservación?

-Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter –Dijo el rubio y el señor hizo una reverencia y con un gesto de la mano hizo que los siguiera, llegaron a una mesa alejada, para dos, casi todas las mesas eran de dos personas, y estaban todas ocupadas por parejas, muy flechados por cupidos, por la cara que puso Draco, que hizo reír a Harry, le parecía demasiada cursilería, pero era el mejor lugar para estás en paz y sin miradas curiosas.-

Un mesonero se acercó y tomó la orden, Harry que estaba un poco lleno, solo pidió puré de papas dulce bueno no era que le diera la nota, pero ya lo probaría, Draco si pidió algo más cargado, pollo a la mostaza dulce acompañado con arroz, comieron, y después se pusieron a hablar de trivialidades ninguna parecía poseer sentido.

Una música empezó a sonar, y Draco invitó a Harry a baliar, estaba sonando, un violín y un piano, el moreno le dijo que no era el mejor bailarín y el rubio sonrió, ya llevaban algo de tiempo bailando, cuando el ojigris, se aventuró a terminar lo que Severus había dejado inconcluso y ahora se lo agradecía.

-Harry...

-¿Um? –Dijo el moreno aún al compás de la música, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del rubio-

-¿Me dejarías terminar lo de aquella vez en mi cuarto? –El ojiverde se sonrojó mirando ahora a Draco- Cierra lo ojos –Este obedeció, en eso el rubio se acercó acortando ya de por si la poca distancia que tenían, uniendo sus labios, fue algo muy suave, pero les afianzó lo que solo sabían por descartes de la vida, si se amaban... eso sólo hizo que profundizaran más el beso, el ojiverde pidió permiso el cual fue concedido sin ninguna demora, cuando se separaron, solo atinaron a sonreírse el momento era demasiado divino, como para dañarlo con palabras.-

Después de bailar un poco más regresaron a Hogwarts la parte más difícil fue separarse pero cuando llegó a su sala común lo único que pudo hacer el con la sonrisa más grande del mundo sentarse al lado le Mione, y ampliar si era posible su sonrisa, la castaña solo lo miró extrañada y dijo "Me alegra que por fin tenga esa sonrisa en tú cara...".

**TBC...**

---------------------------#-----------------------------------#---------------------------

_Jeje, opino que creo me redimí, aunque el final de este chap. Es un poco soso, espero que de verdad esto recompense el atropello que cometí, todo se arreglará, espero sus comentarios, gracias por las jaladas de oreja ¿Qué haría sin ellas? En fin... de aquí el fic será más romance que risa, espero que les haya gustado por que a mí, me dejó satisfecha, siempre apuntando a mejor claro. _

_Nos vemos pronto... espero ¡Adiós!_

"_Atte. Liuny"_


	10. Capítulo IX

**Playing whit the enemy II**

**Summary:** Ahora Draco se tiene que comprometer y Harry para no perderlo, tiene que enfrentarse con la familia Malfoy, ¿Será cómo siempre pensó que eran? O ¿Cambiará su perspectiva de verlos? Slash HP/DM

**Advertencia:** ¡Slash! relaciones Hombre/Hombre, pero a estás alturas todo el mundo lo sabe ¿O no? En fin ¡No quiero reclamos!

**Disclaimer:** Todo de Rowling y Warner, excepto, trama o algún personaje que pueda salir nuevo, sin fines de lucros, ya que no tiene productividad económica, simple diversión.

---------------------------#-----------------------------------#---------------------------

**Capítulo IX. Empezando**

El sexto curso había acabado con todo el mundo estresado, especialmente un moreno de ojos verdes llamado, Harry Potter. Todos se habían ido para sus hogares excepto algunos profesores, Draco y el anteriormente nombrado, estos dos estaban caminando por los desolados pasillos del colegio. El ojiverde estaba mordisqueándose las uñas nerviosamente, ese día sería cuando se convertiría en mujer y estaba que se moría, no sólo por el hecho de ser mujer, si no porque posiblemente no quedaría en Gryffindor… Draco lo miraba extrañamente, así que sin poder aguantar su curiosidad le preguntó.

-Harry –Dijo el rubio tocándole el cabello para tranquilizarle, sin dejar de caminar, lo que recibió fue un gruñido nervioso.- A ti te preocupa algo más que convertirte… ¿Qué es? Dime… A lo mejor te puedo ayudar…

-¿Ayudar? No Draco, en esto no hay nada que me pueda ayudar… -Ahora mordiéndose el labio, el rubio lo abrazó diciendo que se calmara, que ya lo estaba empezando a poner nervioso a él también, a las siete de la noche fueron llamados por Snape a la oficina del director, a trazar los últimos detalles del "plan".-

-Bueno –Dijo el director, juntando los brazos dramáticamente, pero en sus azules pupilas brillaba la diversión de un niño que estaba preparándose para hacer una gran travesura.- Aquí está la poción –Apuntó, poniendo los brazos sobre un vaso de vidrio, el cual contenía un líquido bastante espeso de color rojo carmesí que de vez en cuando echaba unas burbujas bastante pesadas.- Y aquí está el antídoto el cual no te podrás quitar de encima pero tampoco lo podrás tomar –Mostrándole un collar el cual, tenía una serpiente de cristal, el cual se veía un líquido azul bastante fluido.- Pasarás las navidades en la casa Malfoy, que va ser cuando el señor Malfoy se tenga que comprometer, después de que todo el ajetreo pase, podrás volver a ser hombre… ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Hoy será cuando tome la poción?

-Sí, te la tomarás antes de acostarte y mañana en la mañana habrá culminado la transformación, Si quieres te puedes quedar en Slytherin esta noche con el señor Malfoy…

-¿Pero y que va a pasar en todas las vacaciones? –Preguntó Draco.-

-Señor Malfoy, el hecho de que Harry en sea bastante ambiguo, no significa que sabe todo sobre el comportamiento de estás ¿No lo crees así Harry? –Este se sonrojó ¿No podía ser posible? Si le habían dicho que comprendía muy bien a las mujeres, pero jamás en ese sentido.- Así que estará practicando dichas generalidades… ¿Satisfecho? Sí podrá acompañarlo a sus sesiones de torturas que se que es como piensa en estos momentos.

-Sí… -El director le dio el vaso a Harry, le dio otras pocas indicaciones sin importancia y los mandó a irse a dormir, ya que era un poco tarde, cuando llegaron a la sala común de Slytherin, los dos estaban sentados en la cama del rubio mirando la poción que estaba descansando sin nada que hacer en las manos del moreno.-

-Todas las pociones saben igual de horribles –Pronunció el ojiverde moviéndola un poco.-

-Tómatela para irnos a dormir te lo imploro –El ojigris no había podido recuperar todos sus horas de sueño reglamentaria, por que aún tenía presente el estrés de las recién concluidas clases.-

-¡NO! –Draco puso la mirada en blanco.-

-¡Deja de ser infantil! Igual te la vas a tener que tomar…

-Si me convierto en mujer ¿Igual me vas a seguir queriendo? –Le dijo Harry mirándole aprensivamente.- Además ¿Cómo te vas a casar conmigo? si yo tengo pensado volver a ser hombre después de que tu querido padre se le pase semejante idea –Draco dudó un momento pero después dijo.-

-Harry yo me enamoraría de ti, así fueras una araña… Cuando nos graduemos, espero que muchas cosas hayan cambiado…

-¿Y si me reconoce? –Dijo el moreno dejando salir todas sus preocupaciones.-

-No tendrá pruebas para demostrarlo… Además te apuesto que después de que conoce quien es Harry Potter en realidad, le vas a encantar… -Dijo Draco, tratando de convencerlos a los dos, pero, había una cosa que Harry no sabía y era que los Malfoy's no eran del todo malos, es decir, si, pertenecen al bando de la oscuridad… pero no todo es como parece, miró un poco más la poción, pero después se puso el vaso en la boca y se la bebió de un trago, sabía como a cerezas dulces con un poco de coñac.-

-No sabía tan mal… -Dijo poniendo el vaso sobre la mesita de noche, y se acomodó acurrucándose como un gato buscando el calor de su "Amante", Draco se despertó, pero no abrió los ojos, si no que abrazó un poco más a Harry, cuando pasó la mano por los cabellos, sintió que estaban más largos, muy, muy largos, así que abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido, se levantó mirando una mujer, en esos momentos no coordinaba mucho, hizo tanto movimiento que el moreno o la morena se despertó y miró a Draco por el rabillo del ojos el cual tenía una cara de confusión total en el rostro.- Draco –Cuando se escuchó por poco y no se pone a llorar.- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Harry?

-¿Otra persona estaba durmiendo ayer contigo? –Le dijo la fémina un poco confundida.-

-Cierto la poción… -Dijo aliviándose.- Mierda… me habías pegado un susto… No me acordaba de que ahora ibas a ser mujer –Harry se pasó la mano por el cabellos y vio que lo tenía por las caderas ahora, se llevó la mano al pecho y por poco y no le daba un infarto, cuando sintió dos bultos, en su pijama de hombre, Draco se echó a reír nuevamente.-

-¡Deja de reírte! –Le dijo lanzándole una almohada la cual el rubio repelió fácilmente.-

-Vamos Harry, no es para tanto, además tienes bueno cuerpo… -Le dijo guiñándole un ojo, y secándose una lágrima de la risa, Harry se le montó encima y lo empezó a ahorcar mientras que Draco, comenzaba a reír incontrolablemente de nuevo, cuando se pudo calmar, aún Harry estaba atentando contra su vida, la agarró por las muñecas y la inmovilizó fácilmente.- Por cierto, no te llamarás Harry, hay que cambiarte el nombre… ¿Qué sugieres?

-Ummm… no sé… déjame pensar un momento… ¿Qué te parece? Naia

-Jeje ¿De donde sacaste ese nombre?

-No lo sé ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a la autora?

-Buen punto… ¿Y el apellido?

-Wagner, Kettenhofen, Bécker… Elige alguno…

-¿De donde sacas esos apellidos? –Dijo con una ceja arqueada.-

-¿No te dije que le preguntaras a la autora?

-Emmm… y sí te digo ¿Qué ninguno me gusta? (Nda: oó así que no te gusta… Sorry Draco, eso es lo que hay XD…)

-Ni modo ya la oíste…

-Está bien… Bécker… ¿Te parece?

-Naia Bécker… bueno, si está bien, total ella iba hacer lo que mejor le pareciera –Se levantaron, asearon y arreglaron, Harry un poco abochornado tubo que hacer "Ligeras" modificaciones a su ropa, Draco tubo que sacar y prácticamente vestir (Con mucha pena) al moreno, así que llegaron al gran comedor, donde estaban ellos solos desayunando amenamente en la mesa de los profesores, después de algunos minutos llegaron Dumbledore y Snape, conversando con un papel en la mano, el maestro de pociones se quedó estupefacto de la belleza de Harry y el director amplio la sonrisa que ya traía.-

-Hola señores bueno ahora una señorita ¿Cómo durmieron?

-Bien… -Respondió Malfoy por los dos.-

-Creo que ya no te podemos decir Harry… ¿Pensaste en un nombre?

-Eso fue una historia cómica –Dijo Draco.- pero si tiene un nombre…

-Y ¿Cuál es? –Preguntó cortante.-

-Naia Bécker… -Masculló Harry aún incómodo.-

-¿De dónde sacaron semejante nombre? –Preguntó Snape, y Harry y Draco se miraron el uno al otro.- (Nda: ÒÓ ¿Problema con el nombre? ¿Eh Sevie?) Ah… invenciones locas de la autora… (Nda: grrr…)

-En fin ¿seguimos? Aquí tienes el horario que tendrás que cumplir, como son tres meses casi de vacaciones… estudiarás hasta las tres y media de la tarde y después administrarás tú tiempo como mejor te parezca, Lu… -Una persona entró por la puerta.-

-¡Profesor Dumbledore! –Aclamó el hombre acercándose hacia la puerta.-

-¡Moony! –Le dijo Harry levantándose, pero este lo vio con cara de ¿Quién es esta?-

-Remus… -Le advirtió Dumbledore.- El es Harry…

-¿¡Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo sucedió?! ¿Estás bien? ¿Snivellus no te intentó matar? –Revisándole, de arriba abajo, cuando terminó se detuvo un momento a mirarlo detenidamente, una joven de próximos diecisiete años lo miraba como si fuera un bicho raro, tenía unas caderas pronunciadas, era de un metro setenta y ocho, de piel bronceada, pelo negro lacio hasta la espalda, y sus ojos eran el único delatante de su antigua identidad, hasta su cicatriz había desaparecido, el moreno se volvió a sentar, y los otros siguieron su ejemplo, mientras veía su horario, era muy simple, pero las clases… tenía de todo un poco… Como Defensas tanto personajes como oscuras, pociones (Y las cátedras normales avanzadas) música e idiomas, todas tenían un salón especifico y empezaban desde mañana a las siete de la mañana, con música, el cual las impartiría Mcgonagall.-

El día pasó bastante ameno para los chicos, los cuales estuvieron todo el día, debajo de un árbol, haciéndose cariñitos y perdiendo el tiempo en general, ahora que eran mujer y hombre no se sentían tan cohibidos, mucha gente llegaba en vacaciones al castillo, ya fuera para arreglar cosas como para hacer visitas curiosas, y todos lo que los veían caían en lo mismo, son la pareja perfecta, o que lindos se ven, o mira que cuchi…

En la cena comieron Remus, Draco y Naia, cuando Moony se enteró de que eran pareja, se infartó y más, pero lo asimiló bastante bien, una sola amenaza "Dáñalo y te juro que no vives para contarlo…" Pero el rubio le dijo que no se preocupara, que la verdad era amor sincero… simplemente haberlo cuidado de niño era más que suficiente como para saber que se estaba muriendo de amor por la persona que tenía al frente… Así que no hubo mayor contratiempo, se fueron a dormir después del postre, alegando que Harry se tenía que levantar temprano.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco tuvo que hacer de despertado a Naia, ya que tenía un sueño bastante pesado… a veces… como se defendió Harry, se vistieron y bajaron, esta mañana la ojiverde, tenía una falda negra por debajo de las rodillas, con unos zapatos deportivos, y una doble camisa de tiras, una de color negro y otra de color rosado fuerte, y una cola de caballo fucsia, cuando llegaron ya estaba Mcgonagall desayunando cuando le vio, le felicitó por la combinación, muy femenina según ella. Después de comer, se dirigieron a salón improvisado de música, junto al ojigris, ya ubicados.

-Bueno Ha… ¿Cómo te llamas ahora?

-Naia… -Le respondió Draco.-

-Bueno, Naia… Vamos a empezar por las notas músicales… ¿Te las sabes?

-DO, RE, MI, FA, SOL, LA, SI… Tengo los conocimientos básicos, los colegios muggles enseñan música… -Dijo la joven.-

-Mejor aún… pacemos a la parte práctica –Así le fue enseñando como sostener el violín, algunas notas, arpegios entre otras cosas, al principio era un total caos, pero para casi al final con ayuda de la magia, tocara una canción fácil, allí también descubrieron que Draco tocaba piano y muy bien. Posteriormente fueron a DCLAO, donde un sonriente Moony los recibió.-

-Bienvenidos… bueno Harry… Perdón Naia… Esta es la materia que te tienes que concentrar, si quieres salir vivo… a… de esa casa donde tienes pensado pasar las navidades –Y Draco le lanzó una mirada furibunda.- Empezaremos, por ver los hechizos poderosos para controlar la naturaleza… luego, nos batiremos a duelo para ver cual es tú nivel y como llevarlo al máximo, cuando salieron de esa clase, Harry se tubo que sentar varios minutos antes de poder volver a caminar, era muy diferente las reacciones, y acostumbrarse, era un poco difícil, ahora venía clases de refinación personal, que eran con una amiga de Dumbledore, y para darle algo que hacer a su novio, pues se decidió que Draco ayudara también en eso.-

-Soy, Merian… -Dijo la mujer de cabellos castaños claros.- voy a ser tu profesora de "Modales" Por llamarlo de alguna manera, y te enseñaré a ser toda una señorita, ahora, levántate –Así lo hizo y lo primero que hizo ella fue alzarle los hombros hacía atrás.- mantente derecha… Ahora siéntate, lo mismo… mala postura –Esa clase fue tortuosa, entre Draco y Merian era demasiado exigente y Harry jamás había tenido que usar tanto cubiertos para comer, ni tantas copas, para beber… tuvo que mantenerse erguido por una hora entera con dos libros gruesísimos, más unos zapatos de tacones en punta, que le estaban matando, después de allí las clases fueron más amenas, aunque la verdad era que ya estaba demasiado cansado cuando llegaron a Slytherin, la Gryffindor, apenas tocó la almohada se quedó dormida, el rubio sonrió el también estaba cansado, y apenas empezaba, pero bien valía la pena…-

A la mañana siguiente, fue lo mismo a la primera hora, en la cual Harry salió con un dolor de cuello bastante molesto y la mano izquierda con, un poco de pérdida de la movilidad, en la segunda hora fue Alemán, el cual fue entre Severus y Draco, eso eran los profesores que más veía en todas las clase… fue horrible, prefería estar sometido bajo cuatro horas de Cruciactus con Voldemort, a tener que aprender ese idioma, con Severus Snape… comieron y siguieron estudiando, en la tarde ninguno de los dos tenían la suficiente energía como para hablar mucho, así que aprovechaban esos momentos, para acostarse en la cama, si Naia no tenía ningún deber que hacer, y estar juntos los dos disfrutando de su reciente felicidad.

Una fuerte semana pasó, era domingo, ese día Dumbledore al terminar el sábado tuvo que decretar ese día como libre, eran las doce del mediodía y Harry aún seguía durmiendo, rendido, tirado en la cama, con la saliva escurriéndole, eso si, elegantemente por la mejilla hasta humedecer la almohada, con el cabello esparcido por toda la cama y la delgada sábana cubriendo su delicado cuerpo.

Como a las doce y media, Draco entró al cuarto y aún lo encontró durmiendo, la trató de levantar pero nada que pudo, le gritó, la zarandeó, la iba a mojar con agua cuando su conciencia hizo acto de aparición y le dijo que eso iba a ser inhumano, así que la dejó seguir durmiendo, como a las tres despertó totalmente desubicada, se metió al baño y salió con un gran bostezo, se sentó en la cama y miró hacia la ventana.

A la una volvió a entrar Draco en el cuarto y la encontró vestida y agarrándose su reglamentaria cola de caballo, bajaron a almorzar, después esta terminó de hacer algunas cosas, que le habían impuesto, para después quedarse toda la tarde con su amor, perdiendo el tiempo, como dijo Severus cuando los encontró besándose, sentados frente al lago.

Cuatro días antes de su cumpleaños, fue la primera prueba de Harry o Naia… la cual consistía estar con unas personas, que lo conocían a ver, si podía con el asunto, así que ese viernes, se vistió con una falda por encima de las rodillas blanca, y una camisa de tiras naranja pastel, y se recogió el cabello con una trenza.

El resultado, Harry era buen actor, eso era todo… Nadie lo reconoció, y aparte de eso, quedaron muy impresionados por las destrezas de la joven al desenvolverse "Sin haberlos conocido" Claro que ellos no sabían quien era. Draco y Naia, estaban sentado en las escaleras que daban a la salida del castillos descansando, cuando Draco preguntó.

-Naia ¿Cuándo cumples años? –Dijo el rubio ya habituado al nombre.- Perdón por no habértelo preguntado antes…

-El treinta y uno de julio Draco… -Dijo sin dejar de mirar el paisaje que se alzaba frente a ellos.- Dentro de cuatro días cielo…

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio? –Harry asintió tratando de no quedarse dormido, ahora no tenía casi tiempo para dormir, todas las clases, en especial pociones se habían puesto en su contra para ponerle más trabajo de lo normal.- Entonces ¡Hay que celebrarlo! ¿Te parece?

-Bueno, sería la primera vez que hago una, así que no te molestes… simplemente con que pases ese día conmigo es más que suficiente para mí…

-De verdad que eres especial… Pero, si eso es lo que quieres, entonces está bien, no hay problema… -Recostándola en su pecho, la ojiverde cerró los ojos y una brisa seca de verano pasó en eso momentos por allí.-

----Cuatro días después----

Naia Bécker mejor conocida como Harry Potter, era despertada con un suave beso por parte de su novio, era un lunes cualquiera, pero para ellos era especial, el cumpleaños de esta… bajaron a comer, donde Harry fue felicitado, y todas las cartas de sus amigos estaban allí todos decían lo mismo, los regalos fueron fabulosos, Los gemelos Weasley, le regalaron una lámpara que cambiaba de colores y diferentes destellos depende del día o del mago… Hermione, le regaló un bello planetario (Hecha por ella misma) donde simulaba los movimientos exacto de los planetas, es decir el universo en tus manos, sólo que en miniatura.

Luna, le regaló un cojín de corazón el cual trató de no tocar mucho, Neville dulces al igual que Seamus y Deam, y Draco le regaló un juego de oro blanco, es decir, collar, zarcillo, anillo y pulsera, Harry se negó hasta el cansancio, pero entre muchas personas entre ellas, Merian, le convencieron de que iba a tener una oportunidad para utilizarlo, sin muchas opciones lo aceptó muy abochornado, Remus, un práctico libro (Que perteneció a Padfoot, llantos de por medio) El cuál era una guía del Merodeador, donde salía un espacia más vacío aparte de los cinco (Bueno ahora cuatro tachando a Pettigrew) que le correspondía después de que se hiciera animago podía firmar.

Las clases dieron comienzo más tardes y terminaron más temprano, en la noche, aunque Harry no quería le terminaron picando una exquisita torta de melocotones y crema chantillí, todos se fueron con una sonrisa en la boca, y la joven de cabellos negros, con mucha algarabía en su cuerpo, aunque el cansancio no la dejaba ni de sol ni de sombra.

Así siguieron, con las mismas rutinas de todos los días, cambiado algunas clases para que no fueran tan sistemáticas las clases, un mes, no era perfecto en todo, pero la verdad se podía decir que, se podía defender bastante bien, y si seguía así podía llegar a ser alguien prometedor en la vida, cuando escuchó eso, puso mala cara, suficiente con que tuviera que salvar al mundo, para que ahora le dijeran que era un ejemplo humano a seguir, pero independientemente de sus pequeños fallos o disgustos, se la estaba pasando mejor de lo que había pensado…

**TBC…**

**----------------------------#------------------------#-------------------------------------**

_Perdón por el retraso -Reverenciaexageradamente pronunciada- Pero de verdad que tengo una tranca fea… este capítulo no me quedó como esperaba, espero que me entiendan, pero aún no he salido de vacaciones, y el colegio me tiene de cabeza, espero que eso pase rápido… Disculpas, Disculpas, Disculpas, espero que me sepan perdonar, y no, aunque tarde el milenio en actualizar no los voy a dejar, ahora a responder los Reviews, los cuales espero que sigan mandando... es lo único que pido para seguir escribiendo: _

_Reviews: _

**Diabolik**: HOLA! Gracias, ahora si entiendo, -.-, sí, si... es que de todas maneras se lo tenía que decir... Tranquilo ME gustan los rew largos! gracias bye!

**NurikoSakuma**: Gracias por leer, un poco tarde la continuación m-.-m perdón... bye!

**Serendipity-789**: Si a mi también me gustó, Será una actividad culturisante que harry sea mujer XD, perdón por el retraso, tienes razón... Bye!!!

**The angel of the Dream**: Ya estamos en la secuela! XD, yo también soy fanática, perdón por el retraso... perdón de verdad, gracias por leer Bye!

**Luzy Snape**: Será interesante... o eso espero yo... U no tanto como paranoica, gracias, perdón por el retraso, cuídate, Bye!

**Ni**: Si NPI es ni puta idea o No poseo información , jeje, gracias a mi también me gusta, sip, todos mis finales son Happys, bueno depende de las circunstancias claro, pero este será feliz sin lugar a dudas! No te preocupes por el largo! Bye! Cuídate!

**Devil**: Madre! No me enojo -.- ya se me pasó mucho tiempo no? Ya sabes, cuando quieras la revisaíta XD, el nombre... tuve bastantes problemas con el nombre, espero que les guste... no se -.-, no... Mione no se dará cuenta, o bueno... si pero no, mejor lee... perdón por el retrazo, gracias Bye!

**Murtilla**: en realidad yo me demoré UUUU jejeje, no lo sé, es que la historia era baja de level, pero a lo mejor si tiene un lemmon, ya se verá, Actrices, según tengo entendido. Gracias XD, Lengua Francesa? Es hora de cambiar, siempre lo mismo ¿No lo crees así? gracias, perdón por el retraso --UUU, bye!

**Meilin2**: Jeje, no importa XD, entrenamiento, el pobre no va querer ni respirar .U, a mí tambien me gustaron mucho vestidos así, que son Dreks? Son cabellos con pinchos pero hacia atrás, no se si me explico? Puré dulce? No sé, fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza nñ jeje, perdón por la tardanza lo juro mi mussa no se para donde se fue... Bye!

**Ying-Fa-Aome**: Hello! ;) Si lo sé, ese día estaba un poco enfadada... Gracias!!! Ahora es que queda historia, de verdad gracias por leer, perdonaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeee la tardanza! Matane!

**Mirug**: Gracias, Gracias, gracias, si el es el mejor martir! XD, yo tambien soy Slytherin a muerte :P jejje XD, aquí la continuación, perdón por la tardanza, kisses, bye!

**Amaly Malfoy**: Ese comentario me sirvió, y bueno me hice oídos sordos, pero le tenía que contestar U, gracias, si Draco se vuelve loco por Naia :P, Espero que te siga gustando, perdón por la tardanza, nos vemos!

**MEIKO**: Si te soy sincera yo también y no te molestes por fa, es que, no me agrada Ron en lo absoluto, pero si se arreglará tranquila -.-, tiene 16... Gracias, perdón por la tardanza! Bye, Kisses!

**Dayiah belseb**: Gracias por leer! Perdón por la tardanza! Bye!! Kisses!

**Diana-Lily-Potter**: Gracias! Cierto se adoran! Suspiro Es demasiado mi tardanza lo lamento, lo siento! Espero que no me maten! -.- Bye! Gracias! Kisses!

_Perdón por la tardanza! _

_Su humilde servidora _

"_Liuny"_


	11. Capítulo X

**Playing whit the enemy II**

**Summary:** Ahora Draco se tiene que comprometer y Harry para no perderlo, tiene que enfrentarse con la familia Malfoy, ¿Será cómo siempre pensó que eran? O ¿Cambiará su perspectiva de verlos? Slash HP/DM

**Advertencia:** ¡Slash! relaciones Hombre/Hombre, pero a estás alturas todo el mundo lo sabe ¿O no? En fin ¡No quiero reclamos!

**Disclaimer:** Todo es de Rowling y la Warner, excepto, trama o algún personaje que pueda salir nuevo, sin fines de lucros, ya que no tiene productividad económica, simple diversión.

---------------------------#-----------------------------------#---------------------------

**Capítulo X. Naia Bécker. **

Ahora estamos en mediados de agosto era de mañana, como las cinco de ella. Naia se revolvía en su cama nerviosamente hoy Draco no estaba para consolarla, estaba sola en la sala común de Gryffindor… Había tenido un sueño terrible, llevaba tres horas levantada, por ende, tenía las mundiales ojeras, causada por el insomnio y la preocupación.

¿Qué por qué Draco no estaba con ella? Bueno, su "querido" suegro (Léase: Lucius Malfoy) Se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de que fuera a su casa (Draco) ¿Para? sabrá dios que cosa… Sin poder protestar, lo había tenido que hacer, había pasado bien la "semana" ya que aún faltaba un día para que regresara, pero esa noche, tuvo un sueño, que la inquietaba ¿Por qué? No sé acordaba del mencionado, y eso la estaba poniendo histérica, sabía que era malo, más no por que lo era.

No logrando soportarlo más, se levantó y bajó a la sala común donde algunas chispas del fuego casi extintos aún crispaba, se quedó viendo fijamente la llama, la cual volvió a arder estrepitosamente, causando que la morena pediera el equilibrio y cayera de espalda contra el duro y siempre frío suelo.

-¡Naia! ¿Estás bien? –Le dijo una preocupada cabeza que salía del fuego.- Perdón si te asusté, es que salí de esta chimenea, de tantas de las que hay en Hogwarts –Dijo Draco ayudándole a levantarse, Harry se aferró muy fuerte a su novio, aguantando para no llorar.- Hey –Dijo suavemente.- ¿Qué sucede?

-No tengo ni la menor idea –Dijo sin soltarse y con voz cortada, el rubio vio a su novia y estaba pálida.-

-Por cierto ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? –En ese momento la morena se llevó las manos a la entre pierna, cuando se vio la mano, Draco la vio extrañado, estaba llena de sangre.-

-No me siento preparada para esto… -Y se desmayó en brazo del ojigris, el cual la sostuvo, tratando de no entrar en la histeria.-

-Naia… Naia… ¡Naia! ¡HARRY! –Le gritó moviéndole pero nada que despertaba, la alzó en sus brazos y se la llevó para la enfermería, cuando llegaron Draco, acostó a Naia en una cama y se fue a buscar a la enfermera, pero con tanto ruido había bajado a ver que sucedía.-

-¿Señor Malfoy no llegaba usted mañana?

-¡Eso es lo de menos! ¡A Naia le pasó algo! –La enfermera pasó la vista por las camas y vio a la señorita desmayada en una de ellas.-

-¿Y qué sucedió? –Le dijo acercándose rápidamente, el pulso estaba normal, cuando vio la sangre en la cama, sonrió.- Despreocupase Señor Malfoy, le agarró por sorpresa…

-¿Qué? –Esta le enseñó la sangre.-

-Simple, no mucho es lo que se tenga que entender… Simplemente está atravesando su primer periodo menstrual, Draco la vio con cara de ¡vieja loca! ¿Y lo dice así de tranquila?-

-Pe… pero… ¡Argh! ¡Esto es demasiado para mi cabeza! –Dijo poniéndose las manos en la cabeza, y caminando, mientras la enfermera veía la escena divertida.-

-"_Enervate_" –Le dijo suavemente a la joven durmiente, y la ojiverde fue despertado paulatinamente.- "_Evanesco_" –Apuntó y todo quedó como nuevo, cerró las cortinas dejando al señor Malfoy afuera haciendo un monólogo bastante incoherente.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Mareada? –Preguntó llevándose una mano en la cabeza.-

-¿Sabes lo que te pasa? –El moreno negó.- Estás en tu primera menstruación… -Esperó que Harry procesara las palabras para terminar con un gran.-

-¡¿CÓMO?! –Dijo mirándola asustada.-

-Tranquilízate, no es el fin del mundo… -Le reprendió sacando del bolsillo (Nad: ¿Cómo lo tenía allí? Ni idea… XD Sufre Harry sufre…), un sobrecito morado, otro verde y otro rosado, y uno más chiquito blanco, una cajita más larga que ancha, los posó sobre la mesa.- ¿Sabes lo que esto? o ¿Para que se utiliza?

-¿Tengo cara de Adivina? –Le preguntó molesta.-

-Yo que tú, trataría de controlar lo mejor posible los cambios de humor… -Dijo guiñándole un ojo.- "_Silencium_" no queremos que el señor Malfoy se entere de nuestra conversación ¿O si? –Harry puso cara de terror, charlas de chicas, quería salir corriendo de allí pero el espasmo podía más que su adrenalina.- Empecemos estos sobrecitos de aquí se les llama protectores, los más grandes son, depende de tú flujo –La ojiverde iba correr después de obligar a sus piernas a responderle, pero la enfermera la agarró por el brazo y la volvió a sentar.- El morado es para abundante, el verde es para moderado y el rosa es para poco, este más pequeño de aquí, son protectores diarios. Esto es Tampax son internos –Mostrándole la cajita y sacando su contenido.- Okey, esto se coloca así, lo abres… -Y siguió así por más de una hora explicándole, tipos de protección de toda índole, Harry cada vez se sentía más avergonzado con todas las cosas que pasaban por sus manos.- Para terminar, hay pociones para aliviar el dolor, ten hay panfletos que dan en las tiendas para que uno mismo las haga… allí encontraras, más información… Valla al baño cambiarse como ya le enseñé, si tienes dificultades llámame -La morena salió corriendo al baño toda roja, bajo la mirada de incomprensión de Draco.-

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Charla de chicas señor Malfoy –Esta salió, más abochornada aún.-

-¿Tiene que tomarse alguna cosa o algo así?

-No, si empiezan las molestias, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, la poción está diseñada para que la puedan hacer niñas de nueve años… ¿Vale? –Harry asintió pronunciando un ahogado "Gracias" y arrastrando al rubio para salir de allí lo más rápido posible, Las clases fueron suspendidas por ese día por que sí dijo madame Pomfrey, cuando Dumbledore preguntó la razón. Naia y Draco estaban sentados en las escaleras a fueras del castillo.-

-Odio ser una chica –Le dijo echándose a llorar en hombros de Draco.- Es horrible… -El rubio se llevó una mano en la cabeza, hace un momento estaba sonriendo y ahora lloraba.- Te juro que jamás volveré a dudar del sufrimiento de una mujer, buaaaaaaaa…

-Ya tranquila… No llores… -Pasándole la mano por los cabellos que estaban sueltos.- Ya se te pasará "O eso espero yo fervientemente…" –A las siete se fueron a cenar.-

-Draco ¿No y que llegabas mañana?

-Terminé antes lo que tenía que hacer… ¿Por qué?

-Por preguntar Draco, por preguntar ¿Te molesta que te pregunte? –Le dijo haciéndole un puchero.-

-No, no me molesta que me preguntes, pero estaban usando un tono un poco raro, simplemente eso es lo que me turba un poco.

-¿Estás molesto? –Dijo presagiando llanto seguro, Draco puso cara de "¡Oh no! Hay va de nuevo."- Tú no me quieres… ¡Lo sabía! –Dijo saliendo del gran comedor.-

-¡Naia! "grrr…" Ven acá… -Levantándose para irla a buscar bajo la mira incrédula de todos.- ¡Oye esperare! –Cuando la alcanzó, le sostuvo de un brazo.- Vamos… sabes que sí te quiero…

-¡Suéltame! –Como toda ella estaba fuera de control, su magia expulsó a Draco lanzándolo contra la pared, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho abrió los ojos asustada.- Draco ¡Oh no! Lo siento, lo siento, perdóname… -Le dijo ayudándole a levantarse.- Perdón, perdón… -Este se levantó con una mano en la cabeza, lo había lanzando bastante lejos y con mucha fuerza.-

-Ya Naia, se que no fue con intención despreocúpate… solo procura no matarme la próxima vez ¿Si? –Le dijo abrazándola, esta asintió avergonzada.-

**----.A la mañana siguiente.----**

Harry estaba en la baño arreglándose, esta mañana se había puesto un mono holgado, aguamarina, con unas líneas negras, y una camisa manga corta, color negra, con un corazón azul en medio, el cabello recogido con unos chopsticks negros con flores, y unos zapatos de gomas blancos, salió del baño con un suspiro y se dirigió al gran comedor donde ya todos estaban desayunando, entró bajo la mirada espectadora de todos y hoy tocaba sentarse en Gryffindor, donde ya Draco estaba desayunando.

-Buenos días –Le dijo la morena al rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla, y este se volteó a sonreírle.-

-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Mejor que ayer… -Empezando a comer, la primera clase el día era "modales" llegaron a la habitación y allí ya estaba con todo preparado su profesora.-

-Hola rápido siéntense… ¡Hoy vamos a aprender a bailar!

-¿Qué? –Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Naia.-

-Que vamos a aprender a bailar ¡O siiii! –Dijo toda risueña.- ¡¡¡Este año va haber un baile para la conmemoración de abertura del partido intercolegial de quidditch!!! Bueno, bueno ¿Y que esperan? Draco agárrala y ¡Música! –Dijo aplaudiendo una vez y una suave melodía de un vals comenzó.-

-Yo… no sé bailar… -Dijo posicionándose para empezar.-

-Es fácil déjate llevar… -Le dijo empezando a bailar.-

-Eso es mis corazones ¡Déjense llevar por la música! ¡Floten! –Dijo ella también bailando pero sin pareja.- ¡No, no! Harry déjalo que él te lleve…

-Sabes –Dijo cuando estaba bailando balada.- este año Slytherin va a ganar la copa de quidditch… -Harry que estaba recostado en el hombro de Malfoy.-

-Si Draco hay posibilidades de que este año ganen la copa…

-¿Eh? –Pero en ese momento sonó el cambio de clase, y no pudo recibir contestación por parte de su novia, después tuvieron pociones, donde Snape estaba peor que de costumbre, y bueno Naia aún desestabilizada, tuvieron que dejar la clase a medias, por que se iban a matar mutuamente, después fueron a música, comieron.-

Así seguía la rutina, cada día que pasaba, la relación de los jóvenes se afianzaba más, aunque a veces se volvía un poco rutinario el asunto… las horas pasaban volando con respecto a otros días, ahora faltaban solo dos días para el comienzo del nuevo periodo escolar, su séptimo año, para después ser libres, como a las cuatro de tarde del mismo día, fue llamada por el director a su oficina. Cuando llegó esta vez solo estaban el director y la joven.

-Harry…

-Naia… -Le dijo medio molesta.-

-Cierto Naia… Bueno, creo que sabes por que está aquí ¿No? –Preguntó mirándola fijamente, tratándole de leer algo en su mente, pero le habían sentado tan bien sus clases que era casi imposible.-

-No lo sé director –Respondió como siempre.-

-Para ser reelegida… en alguna de las cuatro casas… -En ese momento se sintió la tensión en el aire.- ¿Estás lista? –"Obvio que no" Iba a responderle, pero se contuvo, simplemente asintió levemente.- "_Accio sombrero_" –Se levantó y lo dejó caer suavemente en la cabeza.-

-'Otra vez tú por aquí, Potter, Potter…'

-"Sí… otra vez yo por aquí… ¿A dónde me mandas?" –Preguntó temerosa.-

-"La última vez te coloqué en Gryffindor por tú propia decisión y porque tienes un poco de cada uno, siempre eres difícil de colocar… Eres valiente, inteligente, paciente, constante, ambicioso… tienes de las cuatro casas valores… pero también tienes dones como el Parsel, y tú parecer sobre el bando de la luz y de la oscuridad está cambiando, no queda mucho del antiguo tú, te enamoraste de tú peor enemigo eso es admirable, lo mejor tuviste la valentía para estar con él… pero tus ideales cambiaron. Creo que ya sabes mi respuesta" ¡SLYTHERIN! –Gritó el sombrero, Harry se puso una mano en la cara, Dumbledore arqueó una ceja.-

-Bueno Harry… no será para siempre… además no creo que el nuevo capitán del equipo se niegue tenerte como buscador…

-Ganar puntos para Slytherin… No… ¡MERLÍN QUE HORRIBLEEEEEE! ¿SNAPE COMO JEFE DE CASA? –Naia estaba dándose contra la mesa, Dumbledore sabía que iba a ser un fuerte choque para él, así que dijo.-

-El señor Malfoy simplemente tiene a Zabini como compañía y en Slytherin, son tres personas por cuarto, acomodaremos otra cama y allí se quedará, no creo que tenga problemas de seguridad dudo que el señor Malfoy deje que la toquen así que esa mí última palabra, busca tus cosa y múdate, la contraseña es "_Rosae__ canor_", cuando llegues ya estará completamente acondicionada, Naia asintió y se fue.-

Llegó a la sala de Gryffindor mirándola con tristeza y melancolía, empezó a empacar todo lentamente, sin olvidar ningún detalle. En Slytherin Draco estaba leyendo un libro acostado en la cama cómodamente, cuando sintió una interrupción por parte del profesor Snape hecho una furia, acompañado por dos elfos, el rubio no entendía nada, mientras transfiguraban en cuarto la parte que quedaba vacía.

-Momento ¿Qué pasa aquí por qué habilitan esa parte del cuarto? –En ese momento la puerta se abrió con Naia acompañada por Mcgonagall con un pequeño bolso en mano, y dos elfos atrás cargando su baúl.-

-"La señorita" ¡Quedó para Slytherin! –Bufó Snape indignado.- ¡Y como no hay más espacio la tenemos que meter aquí! ¿Alguna objeción Draco? –Fulminando al pobre Draco que aún estaba en proceso de asimilación.-

-Por dios Severus será una buena adquisición para tú casa…

-Profesora Mcgonagall –Suplicó la muchacha.-

-Tranquila, cuando menos el no permitirá que te dañen… Desgraciadamente, quedaste en la casa de la "Divinidad" En Alemania que sería Gryffindor aquí, así que igual te tendrán recelo…

-¿Enserio quedaste aquí? ¿Cómo pasó que el mayor Gryffindor quedó en Slytherin? –Preguntó Draco tratando de no sonar erróneamente.-

-¿Te puedo explicar cuando estemos solos? –Le preguntó la morena y este asintió.-

-Ahora el problema es Zabini…

-Usted se encargará de que el Joven Blaise no cometa una estupidez de la cual pueda arrepentirse luego… -Draco arqueó una ceja, cuando todo terminó, se fueron dejando a los dos jóvenes sólo.-

-¿Sabes que me voy hoy en la noche para que nadie sepa que me quedé todas las vacaciones aquí? –Naia asintió.- Pasa de una buena vez… mira si Blaise te llega hacer algo, chisméamelo de la peor forma que puedas y sí ya tú le diste su merecido déjame rematarlo igual con cualquier Slytherin ¿vale? –Él moreno dijo que sí, estaban los dos acostados en la cama.-

-¿Y que hacías?

-Aún estoy haciendo lo que hacía antes, leer –Pasando una página del libro.-

-Interesante… -Cuando dieron las nueve de la noche, Draco se despidió de Naia, con un corto beso en la boca, y ahora estaba sola en la sala común.-

-"_Nox_" –Pronunció y todas las luces se apagaron, se acostó en su nueva cama que ahora tenía doseles verdes en vez de rojos, y madera más oscura, se quedó dormida, faltaba un día sin para empezar las clases, a la mañana siguiente se levantó se colocó un simple vestido largo blanco, con unos suecos negros y el cabello suelto, sin peinar, el día lo pasó metida en la biblioteca leyendo, no comió ni nada, simplemente leyó todo el día de vez en cuando veía a Lupin ir y venir puliendo su primera clase, el día terminó sin mucho, a las ocho de la noche siguiente, Naia bajaba con su uniforme para unirse a todos los estudiantes.-

Se adentró a la multitud, pasando como una más, todos entraron al gran comedor, entre gritos y empujones, después de que se sentaran, el director sonó una copa para que todos le prestaran atención.

-¡Mis estimados alumnos! –Dijo con esa voz tan característica de Él.- Este año a habido muchos cambios, antes de que la señorita Granger me empiece a preguntar acerca de señor Potter, ha sido enviado en intercambio a Alemania por cuestiones de seguridad, no, no le ha pasado nada, tranquilícese señorita Granger… Por el cambio tenemos a la señorita Naia Bécker –La mencionada se levantó de la mesa Slytherin estaba sentada al lado de Malfoy, sonrió a muchos que la miraron cálidamente, y se volvió a sentar.- espero que todos la traten bien, que se sienta como en casa. Ahora, es increíble su profesor de defensas está intacto así que no hace falta mucha presentación, el bosque está prohibido, y serán severamente castigado si se les encuentra sin permiso en el.

-Siempre dice eso –Le dijo Naia en el oído a Draco y este asintió.-

-El Quidditch se jugará de distinta manera este año –Todos pusieron caras de confusión.- va ser intercolegial, es decir, los colegios Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, vendrán con sus equipos, a hacer un campeonato aquí, es decir que, tenemos que unificar un solo equipo entre todas las casas, sonará un poco raro, pero se va a seleccionar por el cáliz de fuego, esos jugadores que queden pasaran a una prueba práctica haber si están cien por ciento calificado, por ende, los de Gryffindor no se preocupen por su buscador…

-Pero Harry era, es perdón, el mejor buscador de Hogwarts –Un murmullo de asentimiento general.-

-Señorita Bell, deje de depender de Harry… -Esta se puso roja.- si es cierto que Harry es uno de los mejores buscadores que tenemos, podremos arreglarnos ¿Cierto? Ya sé que se están muriendo de hambre, pero tenemos que pasar a la selección –Se sentó y empezó la selección, después empezó la comida.-

-Este año no presagia ser nada bueno –Dijo Ron.-

-¿Por qué no?

-Ya viste, esa chama (Nda: Mujer, muchacha, como lo conozcan…) Está en Slytherin, apenas está llegando cuando ya está con Malfoy

-¿Celoso? –Le dijo mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.-

-¿Celoso yo? ¿De Malfoy? No me hagas reír… -Dijo Volteando los ojos.-

-Pero está bastante provocativa ¿No creen? –Se metió Seamus.-

-Llama la atención… -Apuntó críticamente (Jugando) Deam.-

-Hay que darle una oportunidad, no juzgues a la gente por lo primero que vez…

-Por Merlín, le salta que es una Slytherin… -Hermione volteó los ojos.-

-¿Así que vienes de Alemania? –Le preguntó Pansy hipócritamente.-

-Si…

-Te cambiaste con San Potter… ¿Para que te viniste acá querida? Este colegio es una porquería… -Draco estaba buscando el momento de sacarla de la conversación, pero no lo encontraba, eso era peligroso Pansy podía salir herida.-

-¿Algún problema? Además tú yo no somos nada como para yo darte explicaciones de lo que hago –Dijo usando todo su autocontrol.-

-Sí, sí claro linda… Drake cariño –Dijo levantándose y abrazándole.- menos mal que ya no tienes a la molestia de Potter encima.-

-Pansy bájate… -Le dijo quitándosela de encima, pero esta volvió, Draco estaba rezando para que Pansy lo dejara, la cara de Harry pasaba por distintos estados de ira que solo eran visibles para el rubio.-

-Por que amorcito ¿No te gusta? –En ese momento, Pansy besó a Draco, pero fue la lata (Nda: Un beso muy profundo), un vaso estalló, Harry se levantó hecho una furia todos ya estaban mirando en silencio hasta los profesores.-

-Mira zorra –Le dijo, agarrándola del brazo y con la fuerza de un hombre, se la quitó a Draco.-

-¡¿Qué te pasa bestia?! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Primera y última vez que te lo digo! ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ NOVIO! ¡Perra! Acuéstate con todos los que te quieran joder, pero a Draco no lo toques y así, tú y yo no tendremos problema ¿Me expliqué bien? –Todos se quedaron boca abierta, okay, era la novia de Draco Malfoy.- ¿Y todos ustedes que ven? –Todos volvieron a sentarse y a mirar su plato disimuladamente, esta también lo hizo.-

-¡No sabes como te amo! –Le dijo Draco por lo bajo, Pansy había salido corriendo por la vergüenza.- Eres la única que ha sido capas de quitarme a Pansy Parkinson de encima

-Nadie toca lo que es mío, es todo lo que te puedo decir… -Quitándole el lápiz labial rosa de Pansy de los labios con sus manos.-

-Eso es interesante… Es la novia de Malfoy… -Dijo Mione un poco descolocada.-

-¿Aún piensas que no es un Maldita serpiente?

-Ahora no sé ni que pensar…

**---En la sala común de Slytherin---**

Pansy estaba siendo consolada por otras Slytherin, cuando en ese momento llegó Naia, con la cabeza en alto, ningún maldito Slytherin la iba a humillar, venía de hablar con el director, todas le miraron con odio, creo que necesitaba relaciones públicas, pero las pasó por alto y entró a su habitación, donde ya estaban Blaise y Draco preparando sus cosas para mañana.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí… –Le dijo Blaise para empezarla a molestar.-

-Cállate Blaise… -Le advirtió Draco, no le importaba lo que dijera, total Harry jamás le iba hacer caso, pero no se quería quedar sin mejor amigo tan rápido.-

-Sí, sí… la novia del príncipe de Slytherin ¿Afortunada? ¿Qué embrujo o poción le echaste? –Naia hacía lo mejor que podía para ignorarlo, pero Blaise no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil.-

-¡Blaise! –Le volvió a decir Draco.-

-a ver, a ver… Naia, Naia ¿Qué tienes tu que Pansy no? Te vez igual de Zorra –Harry se le paró enfrente omitiendo todo lo que estaba haciendo, Zabini se esperaba un bofetada de niñita, pero se le lanzó con el puño cerrado, que le sacó un fino hilo de sangre en la boca, pero Draco fue y la sostuvo fuertemente.-

-Tranquila Naia, Tranquila… Blaise, debería dejar que te deformara la cara… pero después tendríamos problemas…

-Mira maldito –Le escupió al pelirrojo el cual estaba en el suelo.- A mí me vas a respetar o sí no te enseño yo y será a punto de golpes y patadas ¿Entendido? Y para ti, Bécker… Suelta Draco… -Este la soltó y se fue hecha una furia al baño.-

-¡Que carácter y que derecha! –Le apuntó a Draco robándose la quijada.-

-Es peligrosa… es lo único que te digo –Expresó molesto.- Buenas noches… -Jaló los doseles y se durmió, Blaise hizo lo mismo, pero la morena se sentó corrió las cortinas y se quedó pensando.-

-"Fue un mal comienzo… pésimo… pero si creen que me van a humillar aquí están muy equivocados, y si tengo que ser la mano derecha de Voldemort para poder patearlos ¡lo haré! –Dijo aún fúrica, pero se acostó ya que empezaba un largo periodo escolar.-

**---Día siguiente---**

Todos estaban esperando para entrar a pociones, faltaban unos diez minutos aproximadamente para que empezara y todos los Slytherin estaban de un lado y los Gryffindor de otro, En ese momentos, Naia estaba parada un poco atravesada y un Hupplepuff que pasaba por allí desesperado por que iba tarde la tropezó haciéndolos caer a los dos.

-Lo siento… -Naia se sentó con una mano en la cabeza.-

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó.-

-Ha perdón ¡No me haga daño! –Le dijo saliendo corriendo de allí, y esta arqueó una ceja, estaba loco, Draco le tendió la mano, la cual aceptó.-

-¿Qué le pasa la gente este año? –Preguntó.-

-Recuerda que ahora eres un Slytherin…

-Okey, yo no soy Slytherin…

-Si lo eres ¿Recuerdas que me lo dijiste aquel día que te mudaste?

-¡Igual! –Cuando entraron a clases, Bécker con Granger, Weasley con Zabini, Longbotton con Malfoy, Parkinson con Patil, Brown con Bulstrode, estaban haciendo una poción de dormir sin soñar.-

-Era bueno tú colegio… -Dijo Hermione después de haberle agarrado confianza y corroborar su teoría no todo Slytherin era malo, o cuando menos ella no lo era.-

-Mucho, aunque preferí hacer el intercambio con Harry, para conocer nuevas cosas…

-Sip, muy buena elección, eres una chica inteligente, lo que no me cuadra y no nos tenemos confianza ni nada pero ¿Cómo puedes ser novia de Malfoy? –Naia se rió suavemente.-

-Es un buen chico… pero con las costumbre antiguas por delante, pero créeme, es lo mejor que te puedas encontrar y yo lo quiero mucho…

-¿Por su dinero?

-No, yo tengo su equivalencia ¿Así que para que yo quiero más dinero? Mira Granger, Quiero dejarte claro que yo pertenezco a Gryffindor de mí otro colegio, es decir a "Divinitas" ¿Okay?

-Valla eso es una nueva novedad, entonces felicidades –Dijo sonriéndole y dándole la mano.- Hermione, cuando quieras…

-Seguro –Sonriéndole, recibiéndola.- Naia…

**---Un mes después---**

Estaban en Octubre, y ese día era la primera salida a Hogmeade del año, Naia se había hecho muy amigos de los Gryffindor y algunos de otras casas, claro siempre consentía a su novio, se compartía muy bien, ese día estaban caminando, Los Gry estaban enseñándole el pueblo y Harry sonreía el ya lo conocía.

-Y por allá está la tienda de dulces, vende una delicias exquisitas… -Le dijo Lavender.-

-Sí no te molesta engordar –Le dijo Seamus que era novio de Parvati.-

-Para nada ¡Me encantan los dulces! –Le dijo, allí se encontraron con los Slytherin comprando, Harry se acercó a Draco y le tapó los ojos.- ¡Hola!

-Hola cielo –Le dijo después de que le soltara besándole ¿Te diviertes? –Le dijo un poco celoso.-

-Vamos Draco no seas celoso… yo soy toda tuya pero yo en Slytherin no quepo… ¿Vale? No le moleste –Le dijo besándole.-

-Contigo es imposible molestarse… -Esta sonrió Slytherinmente.-

-¡Chicos! ¡Nos vemos al rato! –Salieron de la tienda después de pagar lo que habían comprado, estaban los dos abrazados felizmente, comiendo ranas de chocolates.- Jeje, que bien me siento…

-Me alegra que estés bien… No siempre se te ve con esa sonrisa.

-No seas mentiroso esta siempre es mi cara –Dijo comiéndoselo a besos.-

-Sí tienes razón…

-Falta muy poco para navidad… -Le dijo mordiéndole el labio suavemente.-

-Vamos falta mucho, no te empieces a mortificar ahora… le vas a encantar te lo aseguro, además, no queda mucho de Harry Potter… -La ojiverde se abrazó a él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.-

-Eso me han dicho muchas personas, sólo espero no perder mi identidad…

-Yo tampoco quiero perder a la persona de la que me enamoré…

-Ya nos estamos pasando de cursis…

-Vamos –Dijo guiñándole un ojo.- Eso de vez en cuando es bueno…

-Si Draco Malfoy lo dice…

-Jeje… Tontita…

…**TBC…**

**X-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X **

_Listo. Nos veremos de nuevo será hasta la próxima vez que actualice, espero que sea pronto, yo creo que sí, por que ya voy a salir de vacaciones, espero que les haya gustado, Quiero Reviews POR FA!!! Es lo único que pido!!!_

_Los Reviews lo responderé en el próximo capítulo… jeje, si no, no me da tiempo… Bye! _

_PD. Devi, cuando tengas tiempo ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de betear los dos últimos capítulos? XD, gracias. _

_Atte. Liuny _


	12. Capítulo XI

**Playing whit the enemy II**

**Summary:** Ahora Draco se tiene que comprometer y Harry para no perderlo, tiene que enfrentarse con la familia Malfoy, ¿Será cómo siempre pensó que eran? O ¿Cambiará su perspectiva de verlos? Slash HP/DM

**Advertencia:** ¡Slash! relaciones Hombre/Hombre, pero a estás alturas todo el mundo lo sabe ¿O no? En fin ¡No quiero reclamos!

**Disclaimer:** Todo es de Rowling y la Warner, excepto, trama o algún personaje que pueda salir nuevo, sin fines de lucros, ya que no tiene productividad económica, simple diversión.

**Capítulo XI. ¡Al descubierto!**

Era de mañana, todos estaban en el gran comedor preparándose para empezar un nuevo día, todo estaba relajado y algo excitado, el sol empezaba a salir débilmente, debido a que él invierno se acercaba. Dumbledore tenía una noticia que dar hoy, por fin, Naia Bécker había dejado de ser noticia para pasar a ser una estudiante más del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Todos comían ¿Qué más podrían estar haciendo en comedor? En eso entró Albus –come caramelo– Dumbledore, acompañado de Severus –rata– Snape Ya van… ese mote es de la persona equivocada... Severus –llorica– Snape, y Minerva –gata rabalera- Mcgonagall, se sentaron, y el primer mencionado, después de hacer gala a su mote, empezó a hablar, masticando una barra de magi-chicle…

– ¡Mis queridos estudiantes de Hogwarts! –Profirió y todo el mundo se calló, hizo una bomba con el chicle que estalló en mil colores y prosiguió.- Dentro de una semana se llevarán a cabo las selecciones para el quidditch, se tienen que presentar en el campo y los equipos se formarán por orden de llegada y se hará por eliminatoria es decir… –Explicó y un globo con forma de caramelo apareció arriba con formas súper deformers o chibis.- El cazador que más goles meta será el que pase a la siguiente, ronda, el primer buscador que atrape a la Snitch pasará a la otra ronda, y el bateador que tumbe a más jugadores pasar…

– ¡Albus! –Le reprendió Mcgonagall.-

– Ejem –Dijo aclarándose la garganta.- Perdón, y el bateador que más marionetas en juego es el que pasará

– Procuren ser gente que sirva para el quidditch y no la cuerda e' perdedores que sé que están pensando algunos de los que se van a postular… recuerden que no podemos perder contra Durmstrang ni Beauxbatons –Pronunció la ra… perdón Severus, en un discurso alentador, para empezar con la selección.-

– Ejem –Volvió a aclararse la garganta para volver a ser el centro de atención, mañana sábado, será la selección… y que gane el mejor…

– ¿Vas a postularte? –Le preguntó Draco a su novia.-

– Si… tengo mucho sin jugar quidditch… es hora de sentir en viendo dándome en la cara…

– Ganarás… no hay mejor buscador que tú…

– ¿Tú no te postularas?

– Si pero como guardián… he visto que soy más eficaz guardando los aros…

– Suerte entonces…

**-A la mañana siguiente.- **

– ¡Y aquí estamos el la primera selección para los juegos intercolegiales que se llevarán a cabo a partir del mes de enero! Si es que no pasa nada extraño hasta entonces

– ¡Jordán!

– Si profesora ¡Soy lee jordán su comentarista preferido! ¡Una bulla! –Todos dieron una ovación el quidditch siempre era alabados por todos.-

– Como buscadores, estarán participando las tres bellas y radiantes buscadoras de Gryffindor –Mientras eran nombradas iban saliendo.- También la antes buscadora de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, que ahora parecer estar cobrando más barato por cada sesión ¿No es así? Después de lo de Harry Potter… -Todo el mundo se echó a reír a la muchacha de mala rePUTAción, salió del campo llorando.-

– ¡Jordán!

– Sigamos con el partido, También los cazadores de Slytherin y Hupplepuff, más dos no pertenecientes a ningún equipo, por ahora, Colín y Andrew, entre los guardianes estarán, Michell Topson, Ángel Anderson, y Draco Malfoy… ¿Malfoy vas a ver si eres mejor como guardián que como buscador? –Dijo burlescamente.-

– ¡Última llamada! Si no te callas te quito el micrófono…

– Si mi doña

– ¿¡Como que doña!

– Perdón, señorita Mcgonagall… -Todos se empezaron a reír, pero, el comentarista tuvo que salir corriendo por que la profesora salió tras el a despellejarlo.- Vol… volviendo –Dijo entre jadeos.- Co… como bateadores… Están, el dúo cerebro, Vincent y Georgy…

– ¡Devuélveme el micrófono!

– ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡¡¡Soy un buen niño lo juro! Por los Gryffindor Dean y Ron y por Ravenclaw, Hansel y Gretel, upss, perdón, Jhonatan y Miguel. –La profesora lo miró amenazante, y a Lee, le bajó una gota de sudor por la nuca.- Y por último, como buscadores están, La señorita miss belleza y simpatía Naia Bécker, No sé que le vez a Malfoy –Dijo y la pelinegro le fulminó con la mirada.- Ejem… perdón… sigamos… Ginevra Weasley, también eres preciosa… -Dijo guiñándole un ojo.-

– ¿¡Qué te pasa con mi hermana? –Gritó Ron.-

– Desgraciadamente tiene un hermano muy celoso, y por último, Blaise Zabini…

El partido llevaba desarrollándose por más de una hora, todos eran increíbles, Hermione no le podía quitar la vista a Naia de encima, jugaba demasiado igual, pero eso era netamente imposible, o eso creía ella… su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, y a dar vueltas al asunto.

– ¡PARECE QUE BÉCKER HA VISTO LA SNITCH! Y se lanza en picada, pero, Ginny va tras ella, parece que la va a alcanzar, va, va, van, van ¡Y que vemos ha realizado perfectamente el Amago de Wronski! Y necesitamos a la enfermera hay una herida en el campo… Es increíble –Seguía Jordán mientras el partido estaba detenido.- Aparte de Victor Krum y nuestro buscador estrella Harry Potter la preciosidad de este colegio, a logrado realizar tan difícil movimiento… ¿Será descalificada por dañar a sus compañeros? O hemos de admitir que tiene un don para el quidditch ¿Habrá o no habrá visto la Snitch? Esperemos a que nuestros jueces den el veredicto…

Todo terminó nueve horas más tarde, con Naia como buscador, esta había alegado verdaderamente, que había visto la Snitch pero cuando la volvió a buscar no estaba, aparte no sabía que Ginny la estaba siguiendo, y para no chocar tuvo que hacerlo, Como buscadores, las tres de Gryffindor, por que Cho, fue descalificada, por tramposa, como bateadores, Vincent y Greorgi, para finalizar como guardián, Draco Malfoy… el cual había demostrado ser el mejor, como el mismo lo había dicho…

Cinco días más pasaron restándose a la cuenta regresiva, para que diera diciembre, cada día que pasaba alteraba un poco más a Harry, lo único que hacía era pensar en cosas inverosímiles y no se concentraba en lo verdaderamente real. Estaba sentada en la baranda, en torre más alta de Hogwarts astronomía…

– ¿Harry? –El moreno volteó.- Sabía que estabas aquí… ¿Qué haces?

– Draco…

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Estoy preocupado o preocupada…

– ¿Y eso por que? No me digas que estás así por lo de que a la vuelta está diciembre y tengas que conocer a mi familia…

– No dudes que yo te amo, y sabes que mucho… pero, esto me trae de recoveco en recoveco…

– Deja de darle vuelta al asunto… simplemente saca a relucir tu lado Slytherin y todo estará, además… Mi familia no es tan monstruosa como todos creen… A lo mejor que das cuenta de que les puedes confiar tu identidad…

– ¿Draco que mosca te picó hoy? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Lucius Malfoy, que es casi la mano derecha de Voldemort? ¿Cuándo les vas a avisar que me vas a llevar?

– La carta ya está hecha, simplemente estoy esperando que papá regrese de donde sea que esté para enviársela, ya que mamá sabe que tengo novia y todo el demás lío, y está totalmente de acuerdo que es mejor no casarme por conveniencia, pero aún así voy a tener que estar con todas las "participantes por decirlo de algún modo, aunque no quiero sonar despectivo… Te lo imploro podrías dejar de preocuparte si algo falla, no dudes que yo estaré allí para salvarte…

– Normalmente estoy a acostumbrado a ser yo el que salve…

– Y eso es lo que te tiene mal… Escucha, tú no puedes andar con todo el mundo encima de tus hombros, cada persona es responsable de su propia vida…

– Es que ¿Y si a ti te pasa algo? ¿Y si a Voldemort se le ocurre aparecer en esa fiesta? ¿Y si tu papá le da por reconocerme? ¿O simplemente no lleno sus expectativas?

– Y si simplemente, ¿Viene el hada de los dientes y te roba la nariz?

– Hey eso no es justo ¡Mi nariz! –Dijo poniéndose una mano en la nariz y sonriendo siguiéndole el juego a Draco.-

– Vez, ya volviste a sonreír, simplemente se tú mismo, tu personalidad es capaz de cautivar a cualquier persona una vez que te conoce… aún si eres hombre o mujer… Eso no te cambia…

– Gracias… pero es que cada vez que pienso en tú casa, veo una mansión toda tétrica, oscura, con unos dragones negros custodiando la entrada, y gente con látigos…

– Y tú ganaste el premio Nóbel a la literatura por tener tanta imaginación…

– Eso no es justo, te estás burlando de mí… -Dijo haciendo pucheros y con un dedo pinchando suavemente el hombro de Draco, suspiró profundamente, y se bajó de la baranda en la que estaba sentada, en la torre más alta de Hogwarts, la torre de astronomía.- Quiero volver a mí cuerpo… Pero todo sea por nosotros…

– "Espero que este esfuerzo no sea en vano… No sé que haría si le perdiera, el es la única persona que me ha visto como un ser humano, además de no juzgarme, sin antes investigar más a fondo… por ello le estoy agradecido…"

– Draco, deja de pensar en que las avionetas son capaces de poner huevos…

– ¿Qué?

– Chiste muggle olvídalo demasiado para tú cerebro…

– ¿Qué estás insinuando?

– Que los muggles son mucho para ti…

– ¿A sí?

– Si… –Dijo empezando a correr y el rubio salió tras ella.-

– ¡Ven acá y pelea como los hombres! –Dijo bromeando.-

– ¿Se te olvida que soy una fémina?

– Cuando te conviene… –Dijo atrapándola en un abrazo.-

– ¿Pero las cosas no son siempre a conveniencias a Draco Malfoy?

– En eso si tienes un poco de razón…

– ¡Naia! –Esta se volteó a ver quien la llamaba.-

– ¿Si?

– Perdón ¿Estás ocupada? –Dijo Hermione viendo que aún Draco la tenía abrazada.-

– No ¿Se te ofrece algo?

– Si ¿Me podrías ayudar a corregir esto? –Dijo enseñándole unos escritos, que era la tarea que Mcgonagall había dejado anteriormente.-

– ¿Me estás pidiendo ayuda? –Dijo consternada.-

– Eres muy buena en encantamientos, pensé que podrías ayudarme, esto me está dando muchas dificultades…

– Ayúdala Naia, no por nada te debe estar pidiendo ayuda, yo te esperaré llámame cuando estés lista…

– ¿Qué le hicieron a Draco Malfoy? –Dijo la castaña alarmada, está bien, Malfoy era la persona más lacra que existía, pero, era su personalidad, y si la cambiaba dejaba de ser en esencia la persona que había conocido por seis años y eso no era nada agradable.-

– ¿Qué parece que me hicieron algo Granger?

– Bueno, vámonos… -Dijo la Gry, jalando del brazo a la morena, para, evitar empezar una pelea innecesaria que sabía que luego se iba a arrepentir, pero, ganas no le faltaba de repetir la cachetada de hace tres años.-

– ¿Y para que soy buena?

– Tengo que hablar contigo, lo del trabajo era una farsa para que aceptaras… –Harry se temió lo peor, pero igual siguió hablando como si nada.-

– Si eso sospeché, no por nada eres la primera de la clase…

– Toma asiento por favor y escúchame, es que tengo una teoría y necesito corroborarla…

– Parece algo grave…

– No tanto…

– Te oigo…

– Siempre lo has hecho…

– ¿Recuerdas que estás aquí por que a Harry lo mandaron de intercambio y tú fuiste la que intercambiaron?

– ¿Si? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Supongo que Harry era un estudiante ejemplar…

– Si es un flojo, pero, tiene más poder que cualquiera de nosotros, cuando está enfadado…

– ¿Y el punto es?

– Resulta, que Harry, es de pelo negro y tiene los ojos verdes…

– No nos estamos entendiendo ¿Qué acaso Harry Potter es la única persona con los ojos verdes y el pelo negro en este mundo?

– No claro que no ¿Pero hasta cuando nos pensabas engañar? ¿Crees que esos ojos los tiene todo el mundo? Ese verde esmeralda lo reconozco yo en todos lados… Además ¿Que estés en Slytherin y que no te lleves con ninguno de ellos, pero, eres el perfecto Gry?

– Creo que aún no caigo…

– Eres Harry Potter personificado, para rematar ¿Qué alumno o alumna de sexto puede realizar el amargo de roxy así como así?

– Amago de Wronski Hermione…

– ¡Esa cosa! Mi punto es que tú eres Harry Potter… ¿Vamos como se te ocurre decirle Vo… Vol…?

– ¿Voldemort?

– Eso al señor tenebroso…

– ¿Me estás insinuando que yo soy Harry Potter?

– ¿Dónde está la dichosa cicatriz? ¿Además Harry Potter estaría con Draco Malfoy?

– Un punto a tu favor, pero, yo sé que a Harry, le gustaba Malfoy desde hace tiempo… Además cuando se convirtió en una criatura era al único que aceptaba…

– Se que me voy a molestar…

– ¡Silencium! –Dijo a la puerta.-

– Se que me voy a molestar un poco por que estás con Malfoy y aparte quedaste en Slytherin, pero Harry si eres tú dímelo… –Éste se apretó los labios.- Malfoy lo sabe ¿Verdad? Que tú eres Harry… ¡Dime! ¡No te quede callada! A mí no me importa si eres mujer o hombre tus buenas razones tendrás, pero, quiero a mi amigo de vuelta.

– Snape me va a matar…

– ¡Harry! –Se le lanzó encima y lo abrazó.-

– Herm… me quedo sin aire, ¡Mione me ahogo! –Dijo y la castaña se le quitó de encima.-

– ¿Creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta que eras tú en las preliminares del quidditch?

– Vas a tener que guardar el secreto o tendré que borrarte la memoria…

– ¿Recuerdas que soy tú amiga?

– Y no le puedes decir nada a Ron, degollará a Draco… y después lo picará en pedacitos…

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

– Por que por primera vez en mi vida, siento que alguien me quiere tanto como yo, y está dispuesto a luchar por ello, me convertí en mujer, para poder pasar desapercibida por su familia y cuando a Lucius se le pase la idea de que su hijo se tiene que casar ya, yo volveré, y después se verá que hacer…

– ¿Malfoy no está jugando contigo verdad?

– El fue quien me dijo que si quería ser su pareja…

– ¿Y cuando volverás a la normalidad?

– Después de las vacaciones de diciembre… pero necesitaba estar desde ahora, por obvias razones, todos los Slytherin deben pensar que soy real…

– ¿Y después que?

– Aún estoy planeando esa parte, además, Voldemort me está buscando en Alemania… Estoy haciendo doble función pero cada vez que pienso en que tengo que pasar un mes en casa de los Malfoy, me da escalofríos…

– ¿Y eso por que? –Harry se puso a llorar estilo comic japonés, y señaló con su dedo índice, un pequeño globo con forma de nube que se formaba encima de sus cabezas, la castaña miró y se quedó en tres puntos suspensivos.-

– ¿Harry? ¿Por qué piensas que la casa de Malfoy es tan escabrosa y que hay gente vestida en forma fetichista con látigos en la mano? –Dijo desconcertada.-

– No lo sé… Draco me dijo que me iba a ganar el Nóbel por imaginación… Vamos ¿No me digas que tienen pinta de vivir en una mansión con gárgolas toda negra?

– Deja de ver películas de terror, te están afectando las neuronas…, Pero igual procura tener cuidado…

– Me estás diciendo ¿Qué aceptas todo eso?

– ¿Acaso me queda de otra? Si es cierto que me da un poco de coraje pero, en el corazón no se manda…

– ¿No vas a tomar represarias?

– ¿Y tener problemas luego con Malfoy? ¿Estás loca?

– Gracias…

– ¡Naah! Tranquila ¿Para qué somos las amigas? ¿Por cierto como hacer para bañarte en el baño de las mujeres? –Preguntó con curiosidad, Harry le pegó un golpe y se cruzó de brazos sintiendo como se le hinchaba la vena de la sien.-

– Vale –Dijo sobándose la cabeza.- Lo estaba diciendo en broma…

– ¿Quieres salir a caminar?

– Pensé que nunca lo pedirías tienes mucho que contarme ¿Y?

– ¿Y que?

– ¿Cómo que y que?

– No entiendo la pregunta…

– ¿Cómo es Malfoy en la cama? –Harry se puso fucsia.-

– ¡Pervertida! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que lo he hecho!

– Cálmate, estoy jugando… A ti no te han canonizado por que no te has muerto…

– ¿Qué quisiste decir?

– Nada, aquí hablando como las locas, tu sabes… jeje –Risa nerviosa.- Pero, jeje ¿Y como te va? Es decir ¿Es cariñoso? ¿Te trata bien? ¿O es la misma escoria de siempre?

– Todo lo contrario… –Dijo volviéndose a sonrojar.- es muy dulce y muy tierno sin perder ese toque maligno que tiene…

– Se ve que estás enamorada…

– ¿No se nota verdad?

– No para nada…

– Espero que esto dure más de lo que yo estoy pensado que va a durar, no por que nosotros queramos…

– Circunstancias ajenas a ustedes ¡Lo sé! No dudes en pedirme ayuda si necesitas consejo en algo no seré experta pero te puedo ayudar y si se sale de nuestras manos pediremos consejo a mí mamá… –La ojiverde explayó una sonrisa sincera y la abrazó.-

– Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido… Gracias…

– De nada… -Dijo la castaña un tanto sonrojada.- ¿Caramelo?

– Vale –Aceptándolo y empezando a caminar por allí, todo se estaba volviendo a arreglar, ahora lo sabía, aún como Naia Bécker, o como Harry Potter, su personalidad no se había distorsionado en nada… Seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, no perdería su identidad y eso lo tranquilizó.

…**TBC…**

Mis miles de disculpas por tardar tanto, pero, primero voy a terminar de escribir The call of angel, y después seguiré con los demás, al menos que la inspiración se valla pero por ahora esos son mis planes ando algo apurada, se que no tengo perdón por hacerlos esperar, pero espero su comprensión y que este capítulo les haya gustado! Los rew no los puedo contestar!

Muy sinceramente, y esperando que me disculpen:

Liuny.


	13. Capítulo XII

**Knowing the Enemy**

**Summary:** Por las leyes que rigen la familia Malfoy, Draco tiene que comprometerse. Así que Harry para no perderlo debe enfrentarse a la familia del rubio. ¿Ellos será como siempre pensó¿O cambiará su perspectiva de verlos? Slash: Drarry.

**NA: **Las actualizaciones esporádicas y erráticas. Me encontré con esto por ahí, y me dije a mí misma: _¡Mi misma¿Por qué no terminas el capítulo? _**Chorradas inconsistences, y poco meticulosas, mejor, les recomiendo NO LEERLO. ¡Gracias la gerencia! **

**NA2: si vas a pedir continuación, no mandes review, porque, no creo actualizar dentro de, posiblementw, nunca. Pero¿Quién sabe? Como hoy, todo puede suceder... Mi destino es muy caprichoso. **

* * *

**Capítulo XII:**

Como siempre, se había enterado de cosas que no debía, en ninguna instancia saberlas, pero ¿Qué culpa tenía Él que existiera esa conexión? Ahora ¿Qué hacía? Tenía varias opciones de las cuales había optado, quedarse parado en medio de uno de los tantos pasillos, nadie estaba pasando por allá para su suerte, o su desgracia. ¿Cómo había sucedido todo? Simple:

Estaba Naia caminando un poco apurada por el pasillo, no sabía como se había podido quedar dormida, cuando de pronto, se tuvo que detener a fuerza mayor, al oír voces en un pasillo desierto, pero, rápidamente se dio cuenta que la voy provenía de su cabeza, o eso sacó de conclusión, así que volvió a correr, pero, la voz se hizo, totalmente, audible y entendible, volviendo a detenerse de golpe oyó, algo que no le agradó mucho… Indudablemente, era Voldemort ¿Quién sino aparte del cara de serpiente podía meterse en su cabeza? Lo que le dio más curiosidad fue: primero no estaba dormido, segundo, la cicatriz no dolía. Y tercero, bueno, el tres viene después del dos¿o no? En fin, si quieren saber que escuchó he aquí la repetición:

— Bellatrix…

— ¿Si señor?

— ¿No han encontrado a Harry Potter?

— Los rumores dicen que se fue a Alemania, señor — Dijo la mujer, acobardada, por la ira que podía proferir su señor.-

— En que Alemania ni que Alemania Bellatrix… Crees que el chocho va a mandar a Potter tan lejos.-

— Según Malfoy, la próxima prometida de Draco hizo un cambio a Hogwarts… — Pero, como Voldemort, es un típico señor malvado no la dejó terminar, allí está presente uno de los 100 errores de los señores oscuros.-

— ¿Y a mí que cojones me importa la puta con la que se va a casar Malfoy¡Crucio! — Dijo lanzándole el conjuro, los gritos no se hicieron esperar, la visión duró hasta allí.-

Si no entienden aún porque Naia estaba paralizada, bueno, hay varias razones, uno, Draco ya había mandado la carta a su padre, y no obstante, Bellatrix se había enterado, el tarado que tenía por novio, había mencionado, por un desliz esperaba, porque si no estaba dispuesto a matarlo, que la que iba a ser su prometida, había hecho un cambio con Harry Potter y este terminó en Alemania, y Voldemort¿La había llamado puta? Maldito cabrón — Fue lo único que pasó por su mente.- Si queremos sinceridad, ese punto en concreto, fue el que la dejó en medio de un pasillo, haciendo que las horas pasaran y que la clase que tuviera en esos, momentos, la cual, fue, Pociones, cabiendo acotar que después acabaría arrepintiéndose de haber faltado.

Dos horas pasaron antes que Naia la cual, estaba en las nubes, volvieran y pisara tierra, volvió a la dura realidad, y su cara empezó paulatinamente a palidecer, hasta parecer un vampiro, lo único que pasaba por su mente era "¡Oh dios! Eh faltado a una clase de Snape…, y lo peor es que él, sabía que era Harry Potter. Y la verdad no se había detenido a escuchar la parte importante del plan de su "querido" voldie-phoo, que estaba a punto de quedar como el estelar, de la nueva película de Disney, Winnie Phoo, y el pequeño eFelante, porque ¡no! O sea, el bendito animal, decidió que era mejor crear su propia raza porque el era el "abusadorcito" pero, a conciencia ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con sus recientes problemas, con la escoria que tenía por profesor? No mucho pero, pongámoslo de esta manera, fue divertido visualizar en su mente de premio Nóbel, a Voldemort, disfrazado de eFelante, sea cual fuera dicho animal, y haciendo Sprruuuuuuu (léase sonido de Elefante) A nadie le mataba reírse un poco más cuando había firmado su sentencia de muerte gratis.

Ahora, volvemos a que tenía varias opciones las cuales habían cambiado de prioridades, una, podía irse a las mazmorras y llenarse de tierra fingiendo ser atacada, pero, eso le daría un ataque al corazón a Draco, y Hermione iría directo a la biblioteca, aunque no tenía idea de que le podía servir eso, cuando ya el peligro había pasado, Dumbledore, mandaría a una tropa de la orden, a sapiencias, que era Harry Potter, y cuando la orden llegara a donde fuera que las mandara, se imaginó algo así:

Hipotéticamente, está Voldy con su disfraz de efelante, comiendo alegremente en la mesa, y de repente llegan un montón de gente disfrazada de ositos cariñositos, con varitas en mano diciendo alto allí que nadie se mueva mientras, el pequeño efelante, que no era tan pequeño, enerva una ceja, preguntándose, por primera vez ¿Qué carajos había hecho ahora? Así que la idea quedaba descartada, porque primero la orden podría chismosear, y decir que Voldemort no había hecho nada, o el mismo lord podía hacerle una llamada telefónica a Dumbly, y decirle que si estaba loco, bueno más loco de lo que ya estaba el pobre. Y no le convenía.

Otra podía ser, una grave enfermedad, le atacó, pero, obviamente, iba a ser la mentira más grande del mundo, y no quería a su nariz como la de pinocho empezando porque ella no era de madera elástica…, podía decir la visión, pero, solamente a ella le afectaba, así que, siempre quedaba fingir demencia y huir por la derecha… Sabía que sonaba idiota, pero, el hombre era de armas traer, así que optó por desaparecer todo el día, así tendría más tiempo para inventar una excusa menos estúpida, como "Me fui a hablar con los centauros, porque vi que Marte se había cruzado con Neptuno, y las estrellas osa mayor, menor y cáncer dieron una vuelta sorprendente, y convirtiéndose en una súper nova. Y eso podría significar la caída de Voldemort, pero, me enteré que sólo iban a crecer más hierbas de las normales…" y luego irse como si nada hubiera pasado. Como todo era una acción/reacción, pues la mandarían sin boleto de regreso a st. Mugo, por loca…

¿Qué optó Naia¿O que hizo en todo su día sabático? A las seis de la tarde salió de su ratonera, y entró al gran comedor, sin prestarle atención a nadie, como nadie se la prestaba a ella, y se sentó en la punta más alejada de Slytherin, y dos kilómetros más allá estaba Draco, mirando a su novia, un tanto extrañado. Primero falta a clases toda la mañana y ahora se sienta donde los perdedores… no había que ser un genio para saber que algo había pasado. Así que se levantó, y se sentó frente a su novia, mientras que los Loser, con L mayúscula, lo miraban como si fuera el fin del mundo o su defecto tuviera tentáculos llenos de pus en la cara, por más cliché que sonara…

— ¿Cielo te sientes bien? — Preguntó Draco, cual si loca se tratara.-

— ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

— ¿Faltaste a todas tus clases y ahora te sientas aquí?

— Ah eso…

— Estuve charlando con alguien, porque me enteré de algo que no me gustó, y eso me llevó todo el día primero, conseguirlo y luego hacer que me escuchara… — Y no había dicho casi nada de mentiras, aunque todo lo que pasó, quedaría en un secreto, porque había demasiado ridículo como para mencionarlo (Y a la autora le da mucho fastidio escribirlo), en estos escritos.- ¿Por qué alguien murió mientras yo no estaba?

— No pero posiblemente alguien lo haga… — Respondió algo dudoso.-

— ¿A sí?

— Sí, Snape, me dijo que cuando te viera, te dijera, que: Tienes que hacer un resumen de cuatro metros de largo, de lo que fue la clase de hoy, a puño y letra, nada de magia y nadie te podía decir que fue lo que vimos en la clase de hoy, o nos castigaría horriblemente, el resto del año a si que buena suerte…

— Es bueno saber el amor que me profieres — Finiquitó, de forma irónica la morena, comiendo rápidamente y bastante poco, ya que con el susto de lo que podía haber sido el castigo de el murciélago la dejó sin ningún tipo de estómago, lo que se traduce a sin hambre.

1

Entró con actitud airada a la clase de Pociones. Su sonrisa era algo que no presagiaba nada bueno. Todo el mundo pensaba ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila luego de las amenazas de Snape? Hermione pensó que Harry había perdido toda su cordura…, pero, la chica lo único que hizo fue sentarse en primera fila, de lo más descarada; y jugar cínicamente con un mechón que caía de larga cabellera, esperando a que entrara por la puerta, el temido profesor de pociones.

No se hizo de rogar, dos minutos después de Naia, entró Severus con su ondear de capa usual. Revisó toda la clase, encontrándose con un particular ¿Qué hacía Harry Potter en la primera fila de su clase? Negó con la cabeza, tratando de alejar los locos pensamientos que se le avenían con demasiada rudeza y, retomando su control, dijo con voz clara y algo ruda:

— Todos sus trabajos encima de la mesa ¡YA! —Cabe decir que todos fueron atropelladamente a cumplir la orden, mientras el profesor, sentado en su escritorio los recibía con una mirada acuciante y amenazadora, cabía acotar que Neville, había perdido cualquier capacidad motora o de habla que pudiera restar en clases de pociones. Sólo faltaba una persona, todo el mundo miró con expectación. No sabían por qué, total, era una Slytherin, a pesar de que Snape había hecho algo un _poco _cruel para una de su casa, pero, no había bajado ningún punto.

— Profesor Snape —Dijo con esa sonrisa que a Draco le había sobrevenido un escalofrío al verla—. Siento mucho haberme perdido su pasada clase, créame, son demasiado interesantes, y el conocimiento que usted, muy amablemente deja en nuestros cerebros es invaluable. Draco con mucha diligencia, me dijo que, lo único que tenía que hacer para recuperar la nota y estar en santa paz con su persona, era: redactar un informe de cuatro metros sin nada de magia. Tenga —Dijo colocándose un montoncito de hojas (más de cuatro metros estaba seguro que eran), para la sorpresa de todos—. Y como soy alguien muy aplicada¿Le dije alguna vez que me encantan las pociones y que lo admiro como profesional? No sólo por ser uno de los pocos Magísteres en pociones, sino también por sus dos Doctorados en el estudio de venenos conteniendo como tesis base a la Mata-Lobos y su ayuda _desinteresada _en el mundo muggle bajo un pseudónimo en la lucha contra el SIDA. Magnífico trabajo si me permite.

Me dije: no Naia, ya habías faltado a su clase, _¿cómo pudiste? _Me recriminé sintiéndome muy mal. Lo mínimo que tienes que hacer como disculpa, es la poción, y _violà, c'est le potion _—Pronunció en prefecto francés para el suspiro de muchos y el desconciertos de los sapientes—. Espero que haya hecho suficiente —Colocó el potecito perfectamente etiquetado (cosa que nunca hacía), sobre las hojas—. Junto con esto, todas mis disculpas por haber faltado a una clase tan maravillosa como la suya. Gracias por su atención profesor, y le prometo que jamás volverá a su suceder.

Snape no cabía en su sorpresa¿Qué había sucedido allí¡Cómo demonios era que Potter de repente se sabía toda su vida! Energúmeno como estaba, se levantó con más ansias de las que debía haber mostrado.

— ¡Po… Bécker! —Exaltó, mutilándose por su propia estupidez.

— ¿Sucede algo malo profesor Snape¿Me olvidé de algo¡O sí! Graci…

— Cállese…

— Ok…

— ¿Cómo supo que había que hacer? —Escupió luego de haber revisado que el trabajo era _¡Perfecto!_ ¡Sabía que nadie le había ayudado! Había amenazado lo suficiente a su ahijado como para que saliera corriendo, pitando, luego de darle el corto recado a su _prometida. _

— ¿Por qué la pregunta¿O es que se suponía que yo no debía saber algo? —Preguntó con inocencia. Era tan _real… _todo el mundo se removió incómodo sintiéndose culpable, porque, la chica no sabía nada de las amenazas de Snape. Bueno, sólo Draco y Hermione eran conciente de ello, pero, su actuación los había dejado con la boca abierta. La muchacha sonrió para sus adentros, siguiendo impasible, siendo la víctima—. Profesor Snape —Dijo con voz grave, denotando preocupación—. ¡¿Se siente bien¡De repente se ha puesto libido!

— ¡Allí está la maldita poción quién se mueva más de lo necesario preferirá no haber nacido! —Bramó haciendo temblar a todos el pocionista, luego de mover su varita, y hacer aparecer las indicaciones en el pizarrón—. ¡Bécker¡Ya que se cree tan sabihonda en pociones, no tendrá pareja!

2

Hermione y Draco encontraron a Harry riéndose a pata suelta en unos de los corredores desolados de Hogwarts. Por sus ojos bajaban lágrimas a raudales, y se aguantaba con fuerza el estómago, ya no podía más, pero le era imposible dejar de reírse. La cara de Snape… _¡Jajaja!_ Eso era para pasar a la historia. Por Dios, no debió, se lo había prometido a si mismo, luego de en quinto año, ver la mamarrachada que le habían hecho sus padres al pobre _Snivellus_. ¡Bien merecido que se lo tenía _(esa vez)_¡La gente podía faltar si tenía excusa! Claro que él no la tenía, pero ¡Igual¡Podía haberse inventado una!

— Harry —Tanteó Hermione insegura.

— Hola Herm.

— ¡Que demonios hiciste¿¡Estás loco!? —Le preguntó Draco zarandeándole.

— Claro que no. ¿Hice algo malo¿No me dijiste que tenía que hacer un ensayo de cuatro metros? Hice uno más largo y ya.

— El profesor Snape te matará… —Le compadeció su amiga, sin importarle estar tan cerca de Malfoy.

— No se preocupen. No he hecho nada malo.

— Harry… ¿Cómo supiste todo eso del profesor Snape?

— Herm. El hecho de que no me preocupe por mis notas, no significa que sea un equivalente de Crabbe y Goyle, no te ofendas Draco. Además, no mentí —Dijo volviendo a sonreír—. Severus Snape es una persona a la que yo admiro con devoción, y he leído todo su trabajo. Su forma de escribir es igual en todos lados. Ya había leído sus tratados antes de entrar a Hogwarts.

— Hay Harry…

— ¿Granger?

— ¿Malfoy?

— Y yo que pensé que esto iba a ser un secreto… —Murmuró al darse cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo, o estaba a punto de suceder.

— ¡Hay¡Lo siento muchísimo, Harry¡Me preocupé y ni cuenta!

— Ya, tranquila. Draco no te hará nada.

— ¡Le dijiste!

— Claro. Ella está encantada. No te enfuruñes cielo —Dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios—. Total, si te llegas a casar conmigo, la madrina, será ella —Anunció, dejándole con la palabra en la boca—. Ahora me voy…, Parvati y Lavender me invitaron a comprar ropa ¡Hay que darle gracias a los cielos de que no me gusten las mujeres! _Au Revôir, mon amour…_ —Y se echó a andar con su caminar sinuoso. Ese había sido un gran día. Sólo le faltaba quitarse de encima a las pegostosas de sus _amigas,_ y podía vivir por siempre feliz, hasta que otro día llegara.

Las caras de sus dos interlocutores… habían sido un momento kodak… se colocó las manos en la cabeza en pose despreocupada. Sí, esos eran los momentos imperdibles de la vida.

— Malfoy ¿Qué le hiciste a Harry? —Inculpó molesta.

— Eso mismo me pregunto yo… —Respondió exculpándose de toda culpa, aún más sorprendido que la mejor amiga del niño-que-vivió.

**No se esperen continuación.**


End file.
